El amor está en el aire
by Tasha Dawn
Summary: El amor llega a su fin...! Último capítulo: ¿... y comieron perdices? Harry está en proceso de descubrir cómo han acabado Ron y Hermione... ¿habrán vuelto? ¿Se habrán matado mutuamente? ¿Y Ginny? ¿Seguirá con Draco? Finalmente: ¿qué pasa con Harry? Pasad,
1. Tanto que es casi palpable

El amor está en el aire

By Tasha Dawn

1... Tanto que es casi palpable

                -¡Ya está bien! ¡No lo aguanto más! –saltó Harry levántandose de golpe.

            Hermione y Ron se quedaron mudos y le miraron perplejos.

            -Q... ¿qué te ocurre, Harry?

            -¡Que no aguanto vuestras estúpidas discusiones, hasta aquí! Me largo, y os dejo solos, para que discutais a placer.

            -Pero Harr...

            -¡Adiós! –bufó Harry saliendo por el agujero del retrato.

            Ron y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos pero luego recordaron su discusión.

            -Ya lo ves. Todo por tu culpa. La señorita Hermione no puede dejar de ser cabezona y tenía que estropearlo todo. ¿Ahora qué le digo a Harry, eh, señorita todo-lo-sabe?

            -Así que ahora es todo culpa mía, ¿eh? Pues te diré que...

            Dejemos que estos dos tortolitos –perdón- amigos prosigan su discusión y veamos lo que le pasa a nuestro amado protagonista. El pobre, estaba paseandose por los fríos pasillos de Hogwarts. Harry se estaba planteando seriamente cambiar de amigos. Últimamente eran prácticamente insoportables. Des de que se habían separado no había quien les aguantara.

            Todo empezó cuando Ron quiso saber que Hermione le era fiel... pero no vayamos a aburrir a los lectores con estas burdas historias pasadas y aburridas. Quizá algún día, más adelante, cuando la inspiración se agote la historia sea revelada.

            Harry salió fuera, a los terrenos de Hogwarts, cubiertos por un manto húmedo de nieve blanca. Hacía un frío increíble, puesto que estaban a mediados de Enero. Pero la diferencia entre los pasillos y el exterior era prácticamente nula. Así que cómo era más bonito el paisaje de fuera se quedó allí un rato. Dando vueltas en silecio. En soledad. ¿En soledad? No, no. Eso era lo qué él creía. Lejos del alcance de su visión nocturna gafuna, había un chico de pelo rubio platino de su misma edad observándole. Y junto a él, una peliroja pizpireta. Parecía que había algo entre ellos. Algo así como un romance. Eso explicaría porqué iban cogidos de la mano. No parecía gustarles mucho la presencia de Harry por aquella zona. No. Eso sería malo. Podían ser descubiertos.

            -Vayámonos de aquí –susurró la pelirroja.

            -La verdad. No sé lo que le viste –murmuró el rubio.

            -Por dios, Draco, larguémonos.

            -No seas tan impaciente, Virginia. Quiero observarle un rato más para pensar una burla que hacerle.

            La chica peliroja llamada Virgina –también en conocida como Ginny- se cabreó.

            -¡Draco! –se quejó.

            -Vale, vale. Pero esto lo hago porqué te quiero.

            -Ya, ya. Lo que tú digas –asintió Ginny con indiferencia

            -¡Es verdad!

            -Te he dicho que vale. ¿Nos vamos ya? –dijo Ginny como si se tratase de un niño de cuatro años.

            -Bueeeno.

            Ginny le arrastró hasta el castillo. Luego cerró la puerta tras haber entrado para encontrarse con la sonrisa traviesa y malévola de Draco. Ginny abrió la boca para preguntar qué se traía entre manos, pero no le dio tiempo. La cogió por la cintura, la empujó a la pared y la besó apasionadamente. Ginny no se resisitó y le devolvió el beso.

            Harry estaba aburrido de pasear. Si se hubiese cogido la Saeta, un paseo en escoba des de luego hubiese sido mucho más entretendio. Pero aquello era muuuy aburrido. Volvió al castillo. Abrió la puerta y... Harry se quedó mudo al ver lo que vio. Pero ellos estaban tan entretendios que ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia.

            -Hasta luego, cariño –se despidió Ginny de Draco con un beso.

            -Adiós –le sonrió Draco.

            Luego se marchó. Ginny se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa y la cara de atolondrada. Casi le dio algo cuando vio una gafas, un pelo revuelto...

            -¡Harry!

            Harry aún no había salido del shock. Se quedó un rato observando a Ginny con aire taciturno. Luego avanzó hasta ella con pasos vacilantes, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

            -¿Qué clase de espiritu maligno se ha apoderado de Ginny? –siseó Harry.

            Ginny hizo una mueca. Luego agitó la mano intentando quitarle importancia.

            -No seas tonto...

            -Te he visto besar a Malfoy –dijo Harry con la voz muy aguda.

            -No, que va, ese era otro.

            -Querida, conozco muy bien ese arrastre de voz... y ese rubito es mi peor enemigo, lo sé muy bien.

            -¡Harry, no se lo digas a Ron!

            -¿Que no se lo diga a Ron? ¡Que no se lo diga a Ron! ¡Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decirme! ¡Dios, Ginny! ¿Es que te has vuelto loca? Vale que yo no te hacía ni puñetero caso, pero... si lo llego a saber, te atiendo más.

            -Harry, no es eso.

            -Porqué yo perfectamente podría haber estado contigo cuando...

            -¡Que no es eso, Harry! –estalló Ginny, algo agitada.

            -Entonces, ¿qué es?

            -Es... es que me gusta.

            -¿Te gusta? ¡Te gusta! ¡¿Te gusta?! ¿Ese cerdo insensible Slyterin te gusta?

            -Ay, no Harry. No es eso. Es que es tan guapo.

            -¿Que Malfoy es guapo? –repitió Harry con asombro, para asegurarse que era eso lo que le había dicho Ginny.

            -Hombre, comparado contigo...

            -¿Qué pasa conmigo? –se molestó Harry-. ¡Ssst! Que yo soy el niño que sobrevivio. Un prodigio. Y soy un héroe. Ya me he enfrentado a Voldemort en más de una ocasión y siempre he ganado. En serio, Ginny, ¿crees que Malfoy es más guapo que un heroe como YO?

            -Hombre, tú de cara eres más guapo. Esos ojos... pero tú estás... muy delgado... vaya, que eres un enclenque.

            -Gracias, simpática, pero vive tú durante toda tu vida con los Dursley...

            -Entiéndeme, Harry... Draco está tan bueno...

            Harry no pareció comprender aquel punto de vista, al contrario, se enfreció más.

            -¿Que está bueno?

            -Harry, por dios, deja ya de repetirte tanto.

            -Es que aún no me lo creo, Ginny. Las chicas os quejais que nosotros sólo nos fijamos en el físico. Y vas tú y sales con un monstruo sólo porqué está bueno. No lo entiendo.

            -Pues entiéndelo, Harry. No puedo resistirme a sus encantos.

            -Creo que voy a vomitar.

            -¡Harry! –se quejó Ginny.

            -Estás completamente loca.

            -Sí, lo sé. ¿Vamos a la sala común?

            -¿De verdad quieres venir? Creí que te mudarías a Slytherin con tu novio.

            -Sólo es un rollo pasajero –se excusó Ginny-. Por eso, Harry, te lo ruego, no se lo cuentes a nadie.

            -¿Nadie lo sabe?

            -Excepto tú.

            -Ojalá siguiera sin saberlo. 

            -No quería que te enterases. No queremos que nadie lo sepa.

            -Natural. ¿Des de cuando...? ¿Cómo...? Es igual, déjalo –se arrepintió Harry echando a andar hacia su sala común, los pies empezaban a quedársele helados.

            Ginny le siguió.

            -Te lo contaré. Verás, un día me estaba duchando yo en el baño de los prefectos cuando...

            -¿Es que todo el mundo tiene que restregarme que es prefecto y yo no?

            -Mejor no te lo cuento.

            -_Mejor._

            Llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

            -_Castañuelas africanas_ –dijo Harry.

            La Señora Gorda se hizo a un lado y Ginny y Harry pasaron por el hueco. Cuando entraron en la sala Común, vieron que Ron y Hermione seguían disctuiendo.

            -¡¿Es que la señorita Hermione no sabe cometer nunca errores?!

            -¡Errores sí, pero es que lo tuyo es catastrófico!

            Harry y Ginny fueron hasta ellos y se sentaron en unos sillones que estaban a su lado.

            -¿Ya estás aquí, Harry? –le preguntó Hermione cambiando radicalmente el tono de voz.

            -Olvidé la razón por la que me había marchado –murmuró quejumbroso.

            Ginny le miró de reojo con cara de advertencia. Harry se encogió de ombros y no dijo nada más. Ni Ron ni Hermione se percataron de la tensión que había entre ambos.

            -Bueno, tú también podrías poner algo de tu parte para arreglar el asunto. Dile a Hermione que tengo razón.

            -Estáis locos. Todos los enamorados estáis completamente locos.

            Harry se levantó y se fue para su habitación.

            -¿Qué le pasa a Harry? –preguntó Ron desconcertado.

            Ginny forzó una sonrisa.

            -No sé. Voy a ver.

            Harry se estaba poniendo el pijama cuando alguién llamó a la puerta. Se puso una bata, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió.

            -Ah. Eres tú.

            Ginny entró sin más, ya que no había nadie aparte de Harry en la habitación.

            -Adelante –dijo Harry sarcástico después de que Ginny se sentara en su cama.

            -Quiero que lo aclaremos. Prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie.

            Harry dio un suspiro de impaciencia.

            -¿Sabes lo que te digo? Me da igual lo que hagais. No voy a decir nada.

            -Oh, ¡gracias, gracias, Harry! –saltó Ginny de alegría. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

            -Déjalo –dijo Harry apartándola de él-. Lo hago por Ron. Bastante tiene él ya solito. Pero ni se te ocurra pedirme ya nunca jamás favores. Y si otro diario de Voldemort de secuestra, yo no te salvaré. Que lo haga tu novio.

            -Anticuado.

            -¿Anticuado? –se sorprendió Harry-. Bueno, seré lo que quieras pero no soy un traidor.

            -Lo que pasa es que tú estás amargado porqué Cho Chang te rechazó.

            -¿Y a ti que carajo te importa eso? –replicó Harry con enojo.

            -La vida de un _héroe_ es pública.

            -Ginny, como no te vayas ya creo que tu vida también se hará pública, ¿de acuerdo, pequeña?

            -¡Sólo soy siente meses menor que tú! –exclamó Ginny cogiéndole el brazo para que le hiciera caso.

            -Sí, sí.

            Entonces entró Nevielle. Ginny soltó rápidamente el brazo de Harry.

            -¿Qué está pasando aquí?

            -¿Aquí? Nada, ¿qué va a pasar? –farfulló Ginny con nerviosismo-. Bueno, Harry, que me voy. Y acuérdate de _eso._

            Harry hizo una mueca.

            -¿Cómo olvidarlo?

            Ginny le sacó la lengua y se marchó.

            -Ron te va a matar –le advirtió Nevielle.

            -¿A mí? ¿Por qué? –dijo Harry con asombro.

            Nevielle se encogió de ombros.

            -Tú sabrás. Pero no creo que le guste que te veas con Ginny a sus espaldas.

            -No puedo creerlo. No estoy liado para nada con Ginny. Sobretodo después de _eso_ –dijo Harry aquello último más para sí mismo que para Nevielle.

            -Bueno, a mí _eso_ me da igual.

            Harry no quiso discutir con Nevielle –ya que tenía bastantes discusiones por aquel día, no necesitaba más- y se fue a la cama.

*          *          *

            -¿Qué os parece la nueva profesora? –preguntó Hermione cuando volvían de clase de Defensa.

            -Que es muy guapa –dijo Harry.

            -Des de luego, es mucho mejor que la vieja cascarrabias. Un día entró sin aviso en el baño de los prefectos y me quitó cinco puntos por estar desnudo en su presencia –murmuró Ron.

            -No hables mal de los muertos –le regañó Hermione, para la que cualquier excusa era buena para discutir con Ron.

            Aquella vez, sin embargo, Harry intervinó antes de que empezara la pelea.

            -¿Esta da bien clases, no crees, Hermione?

            Hermione chasqueó con la lengua.

            -Tut, tut. Que sea guapa no le da derecho a ponernos un montón de deberes para hacer en clase para ella mirarse la uñas –le recriminó Hermione resaltando lo que había dicho antes Harry.

            -Al menos no tenemos deberes para luego –dijo Ron a la defensiva.

            -Vale, vale, haya paz. La profesora viene para aquí.

            La profesora Pirula les alcanzó y se dirigió a Harry.

            -Potter, su trabajo es magnífico. Me gustaría luego verle en mi despacho para comentarlo. Alrededor de las... ¿ocho?

            -De acuerdo –asintió Harry sin mucho entusiasmo.

            La profesora le dedicó una espléndida sonrisa y se marchó. Hermione la miró irse con reprobación.

            -Eso es imposible –susurró Hermione.

            Harry y Ron se miraron desconcertados y luego interrongaron con la mirada a Hermione. Esta no pareció percatarse.

            -Está bien, Hermione. Suéltalo.

            -Te has copiado de mí, Harry. No puede ser que se haya fijado en tu trabajo y no en el mío.

            -¡Yo no me he copiado!

            -No me engañes, Harry, te conozco demasiado bien. Sé que lo has hecho. Sobre todo después de ver la cara que me has hecho.

            -¿Qué cara te he hecho?

            -Lo sabes perfectamente.

            -Vaya, Harry –intervino Ron-. Por lo que se ve has ligado con la guapa profesora de Defensa. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a ir?

            -Os digo que yo no me he copiado.

            -No vayas, Harry. Puede ser una trampa.

            -¿Una trampa? ¿De qué?

            -Puede ser una mortífaga.

            -Las mortífagas no son tan guapas. Si no, no se pondrían máscara.

            Hermione dio un resoplido exasperada.

            -Sois como niños –fue lo único que dijo.

            No volvió a surgir el tema de la profesora hasta la hora de la comida, cuando esta llamó la anteción de todos los alumnos para hablar.

            -Alumnos. Alumnas –les llamó al profesora con tono solemne-. Puesto que se acerca el día de San Valentín, y veo que no hay ninguna celebración... Exceptuando la maravillosa idea del profesor Lockhart...  He decidido organizar un baile. He estado revisando los archivos, y he visto que hace tres años se celebró un baile en honor al torneo de los tres magos. Me pareció una buena idea y creo que esto animará los ánimos...

            -Esta mujer se expresa como un libro abierto –le reprochó Hermione en un susurro.

            Ron agitó la mano como para apartar una mosca delante de Hermione para que se callara. Hermione no dijo palabra irritada.

            -... podrá ir gente de todas las edades. Y, ya saben, el día catorce está ahí al lado, empiecen a invitar a sus parejas.

            La profesora Pirula se volvió a sentar con cara de satisfacción. Como si hubiese hecho alguna especie de favor vital a la humanidad. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras hicieron el efecto deseado en los alumnos. Todos empezaron a hablar del tema.

            -Vaya, vaya... otro baile –se quejó Ron.

            -¿Con quién vas a ir, eh, Harry? –le preguntó Nevielle con picardía.

            -No voy a ir –dijo Harry ignorando los ojos de pillín Nevielle (¡Nevielle travieso, jo habría que pagar para ver algo así!)-. No tengo ninguna obligación, a diferencia de la última vez.

            -Sí, per yo creo que alguién se llevará una gran desilusión si no la llevas –dijo Nevielle mirando con descaro a Ginny.

            La linia de pensamientos de Ron iban por otro lado.

            -¿Ya lo sabes, Nevielle?

            -¿Lo sabes tú?

            -¡Me he enterado esta mañana!

            -¿De qué te has enterado, Ronie? –le preguntó Ginny sentándose a su lado.

            Harry obsevó que Malfoy también se estaba sentando ahora junto Crabbe y Goyle. No quiso ni imaginarse lo que aquello significaba.

            -Harry tiene una cita con la profesora Pirula.

            -¿Con la Piruleta! Jo, Harry, qué fenómeno –le aludió Ginny.

            Neville frunció el ceño, desconcertado. El pobre se había hecho un cacao mental en la cabeza que ya ni sabía dónde tenía la boca. Se pusó la carne que pinchaba con el tenedor en la nariz.

            -Eh, Nevielle, que se come con la boca, no con la nariz –se burló Seamus, que tenía la boca llena de asquerosas espinacas.

            La mitad de la gente que le miraba se tapó los ojos para no ver es proceso digestivo que daba comienzo en la boca de Seamus.

            -Al, tema, Harry –dijo Ginny al cabo de un rato, que se había quedado embobada mirando el espectáculo-. ¿Qué ha sido lo que ha pasado con la profe?

            Harry no quiso dar más explicaciones. Además, se le había ido el hambre del todo solo imaginar unos minutos antes a Ginny y a Malfoy juntos. Sintió náuseas.

            -Creo que me voy ya –dijo Harry levantándose.

            Ginny le siguió con la mirada preocupada, pero no dijo nada.

*          *          *

            -Faltan dos días para el baile y aún no tienes pareja, Harry –le adivirtió Ron.

            -¿Crees que no lo sé? No voy a ir, así que no me preocupa. Ahora que tú y Hermione habéis arreglado las cosas no quiero estar en el baile de carabina.

            -Las cosas no son como tú crees, Harry. Sé de cierto que hay gente que está deseando ir contigo –dijo Ron mirando hacia otro lado.

            Harry supuso que hablaba de alguién en concreto, pero no se molestó en observar quién era.

            -¡Hola, chicos! –les saludó Ginny acercándose a ellos.

            Ron arqueó una ceja. Harry frunció el ceño. Miró a Ginny y entonces lo comprendió.

            -Ni hablar –le rechazó Harry sin haber abierto la boca.

            -¿De qué habláis?

            -¡Fíjaos, allí está Hermione! Me voy, hasta luego –dijo Ron ràpidamente con fingida prisa.

            Ginny sonrió al ver Ron chocar contra Hermione. Luego miró a Harry y se le borró la sonrisa.

            -¿Te ocurre algo?

            -Ron insiste que vaya al baile. No pienso ir –atajó Harry.

            -A propósito de eso. Quería pedirte un favor –dijo Ginny haciendo morritos antes de decir de qué se trataba-. Ven conmigo al baile.

            -¿Estás loca? 

            -¡Venga, Harry! Necesito una tapadera, Draco ya tiene una.

            -¿Quién?

            -Pansida Paralítica.

            -Oh.

            Ginny frunció el ceño.

            -¿Serás mi tapadera?

            -¿Sabes lo mal que suena eso?

            -Bueno, pues, ¿serás mi pareja de baile? –dijo Ginny exasperada.

            -No –negó Harry sin pensárselo dos veces.

            -Apuesto a que si te lo dijera Cho irías en seguida –refunfuñó Ginny.

            -Por supuesto –asintió Harry sin rodeos.

            Aquello irritó de mala manera a Ginny.

            -¡Yo no soy peor que ella! Además, ella ya no está aquí, no puedes ir con ella...

            -Ese es el plan, querida.

            -¿Cómo?

            -No quiero ir al baile. La única chica que me ha gustado ya no está aquí. Por lo tanto no voy al baile. Si te fijas bien tiene su lógica dentro de lo que cabe.

            -Sí... ¡No me cambies de tema! Por favor, por favor... ¡Ven conmigo al baile.

            -Hace unos años te hubieses puesto como un tomate solo pensar que me preguntarías algo así.

            -Es que tú vives en el pasado, Harry.

            -Pues tú también. Yo ya no hago más favores a nadie.

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

^N.A. (o sea, Nota de la Autora, o sea, yo, Tasha Dawn, o sea que tía más pija, ¿no?)++Bueno, fuera paranoias++ A lo que iba, Qué malo se ha hecho Harry, ¿eh? Claro, es que el pobre está amargado porqué no tiene novia (el único, pobrecillo) Y eso que el amor está en el aire. Bueno, puede que eso cambie. O puede que no. Por lo que a mi respecta, no tengo ni idea. Buf, que mal rollo, ¿no? ¡Adiós! ¿k pasao con la cita de Harry con la profe? ¿Alguién lo sabe? Se abren las apuestas. Quien lo adivine se lleva... ¡un ejemplar de Harry Potter! ¿Cuál? Pos no sé. Alguna habrá por ahí. ---qué original el regalo, ¿no?---

_Y ahora, publicidad: El nuev... no perdón, al antiguo éxito de Tasha Dawn. Historia de una Ravenclaw. Historia des de luego más currada y emocionante que está. Sí, la protagonista es de Ravenclaw y es una completa y total desconocida... ¡Pero atentos! La historia transcurre en la época de los merodeadores... Y nuestra amiga es amiga ínitma de un amigo de Gryffindor... o sea (vuelve la pija) una amiga, y se hace amiga de un Slytherin. ¿Adivináis quién? Bueno, basta de adivinanzas esto comienza a ponerse aburrido. La cuestión es que todo el mundo tiene que leer Historia de una Ravenclaw, ¿vale? Muy bien, así se hace..._

_Otra cosita, mariposita (desvariando, como siempre)... que... esto, si alguién es tan amable de leer esta paranoia ( cuanta paraonia, ¿no? Me encanta la palabreja )  y me deja un review... Bueno, al tema. Si alguién quiere conocer la historia romántiquisima de Ron&Hermione o la de Draco&Ginny, que puede que adjunte un capítulo que... vamos, que lo explicaré en otro capítulo. Pero solo si me escribís un review bien comentado y estipulado con las leyes... Jajjaja (joder, que me atraganto) Jajajaja. Chantaje._

_Bueno, chiquitos... tá luego! _

_Atentamente, Tasha Dawn (como digo en los reviews)_


	2. ¡Pues vaya con Harry!

_Capítulo 2_

_¡Pues vaya con Harry!_

            -¡Porfa, porfa, pofi! Harry, hazlo por Ronie.

            -Que no, pesada.

            Ginny llevaba todo el día persiguiendo y acosando a Harry para que fuese con ella al baile. Y no había conseguido ningún progreso. Era frustrantre hablar con Harry.

            -¡Por mi héroe favorito!

            -¡Que no!

            -Eh, Potter, cuidado por donde vas –se quejó una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras.

            Harry miró y vio que era Malfoy. Vaya. La persona más indicada.

            -¿Por qué los Gryffindor...? –empezó a decir Malfoy con la intención de soltar alguna provocación, pero antes que pudiese continuar, Ginny lo interrumpió.

            -¡Draco! Harry lo sabe, no hace falta que seas maleducado –le regañó Ginnny cuando se hubieron apartado un poco del jaleo.

            Draco miró sorprendido a Harry. Harry hizo una mueca y miró para otro lado. Draco abrió la boca, pero no articuló palabra. Se le iluminaron los ojos y abrazó a Harry.

            -¡Quita! –se quejó Harry apartándole de un empujón.

            -Oh, Harry, estoy tan contento de que lo sepas... me alegro tanto que creo que voy a llorar.

            -¿Pero qué le pasa a este imbécil? –preguntó Harry asombrado por el comportamiento de su peor enemigo.

            Ginny se mordió el labio inferior pero no dijo nada. Harry la miró interrogativo y luego volvió a mirar a Draco.

            -Oh, Harry, Harry, oye, me alegro tanto... –decía Draco una y otra vez.

            Harry le dio un puñetazo en la cara  a Draco a ver si reaccionaba.

            -¡Harry! –exclamó Ginny alarmada.

            -¿Qué? Tenía que hacer algo.

            Draco se puso la mano en la mejilla y miró a Harry sorprendido y con los ojos vidriosos.

            -Harry, la violencia es algo muy malo. No debes hacer uso de ella. Pero como eres tú, te perdono...

            -¡Está loco!

            -Que no, Harry, es que...

            -¿Qué le has hecho? Se ha convertido del tipo más malo del colegio al tío más coñazo.

            -No, no es eso. Es que, verás... a mí me gustaba por como era, pero... era tan frío... y distante... que le pedí a Hermione ayuda para hacer una poción sentimentalista.

            -¿Sentimentalista? ¿Hermione? ¿Cómo...?

            -Es una poción que ablanda a las personas... pero me pasé con la proporción... y ahora pasa esto.

            -Pero con otra gente...

            -No, sólo es así conmigo.

            -¿Y Hermione? ¿También lo sabe?

            -No... le dije que... le dije que era para tí –balbuceó Ginny con nerviosismo.

            -¿Para mí? –se alarmó Harry.

            -Sí... eh... para que vinieras conmigo al baile.

            -¿No me habrás puesto en la comida?

            -No, tonto, sólo se lo di a Draco.

            -¿Pero esto es para siempre? –preguntó Harry mirando de reojo a Draco, que le hacía una sonrisa tonta. Harry hizo una mueca de asco al verle. Apartó al mirada rápidamente.

            -No, es cuestión de la persona... puede durar dos días... un mes... un año...

            -¿Tanto?

            -Pues sí –se lamentó Ginny.

            -Menuda la has hecho.

            -¿Qué es lo que ha hecho mi querida? –intervinó Draco.

            -Nada, nada.

            -Te quiero mucho, cariño –dijo Draco con voz empalagosa.

            -¡Cállate! Te puede oír alguién.

            -¿No vas a darle un besito a tu querido, eh, Ginny? –preguntó Draco con voz melosa.

            -Eso, Ginny, dale un besito para que todos se enteren –se burló Harry.

            -¡No tienes que sustituir al cruel Malfoy! –le espetó Ginny enfurecida- Está... está en un mal momento.

            -Toda su vida es un mal momento.

            -Harry –le dijo Draco cogiéndole un brazo y poníendose muy serio. Harry le miró con asco-. Te lo pido por favor. Haz de tapadera de Ginny en el baile.

            -¡Iros a paseo los dos! –bufó Harry apartándolo de él y marchándose.

            -Es más difícil de lo que pensaba –suspiró Ginny.

            -En cambio yo soy un chico muy fácil. ¿Qué tal un encuentro nocturno hoy en el baño de los prefectos? –le sonrió Draco con voz seductora. 

            -No estoy de humor.

*          *            *

            -Oye, Hermione qué guapa estás hoy.

            Hermione miró de reojo a Harry.

            -¿Qué quieres?

            -¡Librarme de Ginny! –dijo Harry con voz suplicante.

            -¿Pero qué dices? ¿Por qué... por qué iba a hacer algo así?

            -Porqué... eres mi mejor amiga y ella es tu cuñada.

            -Por favor, Harry, ni que Ron y yo estuvieramos casados.

            -No. Pero lo parecece.

            -Tonto. Ahora sí que no te ayudo. Además, no estás siendo razonable. No tienes nadie con quién ir al baile, ¿por qué no con Ginny? Ella es una chica muy maja, ¿no crees?

            -No, no lo creo –contestó Harry tajante-. Vale, pero si la ves, no le digas que voy a la Biblioteca ahora.

            -¿A la Biblioteca? ¿Sin mí? ¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Harry?

            -Una muy venenosa. Bueno, que me voy. Recuérdalo.

            -Está bien...

            -Hasta luego.

            -No vuelvas tarde.

            -De acuerdo, señorita prefecta, como usted mande –se burló Harry.

            Hermione le hizo una mirada severa. Harry la ignoró y se ahorró comentarle su gran parecido con la profesora MacGonagall. Cogió su mochila y salió corriendo por el agujero del retrato. Cuando salió, se cruzó con Ron.

            -Ei, Harry, ¿Qué tal si luego...?

            -Ahora no, tengo prisa –dijo Harry sin pararse.

            Ron se quedó delante del retrato con la palabra en la boca.

            -Decía que luego –murmuró Ron.

            -¿Luego qué? –le preguntó Ginny, que en aquel momento venía.

            -Luego hablaré con Harry.

            -Bueno –asintió Ginny encogiéndose de ombros-. ¿Entramos?

            -S... sí.

            Entraron juntos por el retrato y se encontraron con Hermione sentada en una de las butacas, leyendo.

            -Hermione –la saludó Ron dándole un beso-. ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a Harry?

            -No sé. Está muy raro, ¿verdad? Me ha dicho que ahora se iba a la Biblioteca...

            -¿Qué querrá hacer allí? Oye, Ginny, tú...

            Ron se giró, pero no vio a su hermana. Se había esfumado.

            -¿Dónde está Ginny? He entrado con ella

            -¿Con Ginny? ¡Uix...!

            Ginny bajó las escaleras a toda prisa. Quizá llegaba a tiempo y lo encontraba en la Biblioteca.    

            -¡Weasley! –la llamó alguién.

            Ginny se paró en seco y miró a ver quién era. ¡Au! La profesora MacGonagall.

            -Una prefecta no debería correr así por los pasillos. ¡Imagínese qué ejemplo les dará a otros alumnos de cursos inferiores! 

            -Lo siento mucho, profesora MacGonagall.

            -¿Qué es eso tan urgente que debe hacer?

            -Esto... busacaba a Harry...

            -¿Potter? Me preguntó por la profesora Pirula. Puede que esté en su despacho.

            -¿Cómo? Me dijo que... bueno, nada.

            -La próxima vez le descontaré puntos.

            -De acuerdo.

            -Y ahora vaya andando.

            -Sí, profesora –dijo Ginny obediente.

            La profesora MacGonagall siguió su camino y Ginny fue a paso ligero hasta el despacho, que no estaba muy lejos de allí. ¿Pero, por qué estaba en el despacho de la profesora si le había dicho a Hermione que iba a la Biblioteca? Pronto su pregunta fue contestada.

            Cuando Ginny llegó hasta la puerta del despacho, vio que estaba entreabierta. Ginny no llamó y miró por el rabillo de la puerta. Al principio no vio nadie, pero luego oyó un ruido. Se acercó más y entonces la vio... besando a alguién. Y por las gafas que vio en el suelo, pudo adivinar de quién se trataba. Ginny se apartó de la puerta corriendo.

            _¡Dios! Ahora ya sé lo que sintió Harry al vernos a Draco y a mí... pero... ellos sólo se están besando, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?_

            Ginny no quiso saberlo, así que volvió a su sala Común.

*          *            *

            -¡Harry! Por fin vienes... nos tenías preocupados.

            -¿Preocupados? ¿Por qué?

            -Verás, yo no quería decírselo, pero... sin querer, le dije a Ginny que estabas en la Biblioteca. Y como ella a vuelto tan pronto y tú has tardado tanto... nos tenías preocupados...

            -Pues yo no he visto a Ginny. ¿Dónde está ahora?

            -Arriba, en el dormitorio. Dice que no quiere hablar con nadie –dijo Ron preocupado-. ¿Podrías hacer algo?

            -Algo, ¿Cómo qué?

            -Hablar con ella.

            Harry miró indeciso a Ron.

            -Bueeno.

            -¡Gracias, amigo!

            Harry no dijo nada y subió las escaleras. Llamó a la puerta del cuarto de las chicas de un año inferior al suyo. Nadie contestó. Harry giró la manecilla y vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Entró, pero no vio nadie en la habitación. Entonces oyó un sollozo. Harry se fijó bien y al fin vio a Ginny en un rincón de su cama hecha un ovillo. Harry se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama.

            -¿Ginny?

            -¡Harry! –se sorprendió Ginny de verle. Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas con las sábanas. Y miró el suelo con ojos enrojecidos-. Qué... ¿Qué haces aquí?

            -He venido a verte. ¿Qué te ocurre?

            -¿A mí? Nada. Querrás decir qué te ocurre a tí.

            -¿Qué pasa conmigo?

            -Te he visto. Te he visto con la profesora.

            Harry no se imutó. Se encogió de ombros.

            -¿Y?

            -¡Cómo que _y_! Os... os... ¡os he visto enrallandoos! –gritó Ginny furiosa.

            -No sé que te hace pensar eso.

            -¡¿Cómo?! ¿Vas a negármelo? ¡Te he visto, te lo puedo asegurar! Igual que tú nos viste a mí y a Draco.

            Entonces, en contra de todas las suposiciones de Ginny, Harry sólo se rió.

            -¡Pues yo no le veo la gracia!

            -Es sólo... que... tiene gracia... que justo tú hayas sido la que no ha visto. Eso te pasa por acosadora.

            -¿Cómo? Que me pasa a mí...  Y encima ahora no lo niega, el muy... ¿¡Pero qué te pasa a tí, pedazo de cavernícola!?

            -Es sólo una aventurilla, nada importante.

            -¿Nada imporante? Harry, es una profesora –le dijo Ginny, la cual se pareció mucho a Hermione en aquel momento.

            -Bueno, por eso es un secreto y no volverá a ocurrir.

            -¡Aja!

            -¿Qué?

            -Es un secreto.

            -¿Y qué?

            -Que si no quieres que cuente nada para que no te expulsen, tendrás que ir conmigo al baile.

            Entonces Harry se puso muy serio.

            -Ginny. No creí que fueras de esas. Pero por lo que se ve Malfoy te ha contagiado.

            -¡No me mires así, tonto! Lo decía de broma, yo jamás querría que te expulsaran...

            -Pues no hagas más bromas, Ginny, que tienes más poca gracia que un elefante bailando claqué.

            Ginny no pudo evitar reírse.

            -Qué malo que eres.

            -Perdona que te diga, pero tú también eres mala.

            -Está bien... ¿irás conmigo al baile?

            -Tú no te rindes, ¿eh?

            -Nop. Jamás.

            -Bueno. Lo haré solo para que te calles y dejes de acosarme sexualmente. Que por lo visto tu novio no te satisface.

            -¡Idiota! –bromeó Ginny dándole con un cogín en toda la cara.

            -¡Ei! –se quejó Harry cogiéndole el cogín para que parase. Se lo quitó de las manos y lo tiró lejos de allí-. Por si acaso.

            -¡Mi cojín!

            -Ahora, dime. ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

            Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, vacilante.

            -Es que...

            -¿Qué?

            -Creí que... es que, como te cabreaste tanto cuando te enteraste... de eso... y luego no querías ir conmigo al baile... pensé que...

            -¿Qué? –preguntó Harry impaciente.

            -Creí que estabas celoso. Y al verte con otra... pues eso...

            -Oh. Pobrecilla. Así que a pesar de todo sigues enamorada de mí.

            -¡No!

            -Sí, es eso –dijo Harry burlón.

            -¡Qué no!

            - Que sí.

            -¡Te he dicho que no!

            -Pues yo que Sí.

            -¡No!

            -Sí, sí, sí.

            -¡NO, NO, NO!

            -Entonces, dime ¿por qué te afecta tanto?

            -No lo sé. Dime tú por qué te afecto tanto lo de Draco.

            -Porqué es mi peor enemigo. Dime porqué llorabas.

            Ginny se calló, imperterrita.

            -No tienes razón –dijo ella finalmente.

            -Di lo que quieras. Yo sé lo que sé.

            Harry se levantó y fue a la puerta. Ginny también se puso en pie, cogió el cojín que le había tirado Harry y se lo tiró. Harry lo paró con la mano y le sacó la lengua.

            -Adiós, pequeña.

            -¡TONTO! –oyó que decía detrás de la puerta cuando ya hubo salido. Harry hizo caso omiso y bajó a la sala común.

            Cuando Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione y Ron, estos tardaron un rato en darse cuenta de su presencia. Es decir, cuando dejaron de besarse.

            -¡Harry! –exclamaron ambos a la vez poniéndose como un tomate.

            -Ya está arreglado –les informó Harry satisfecho de su don de gentes.

            Ron y Hemione se miraron.

            -¿El qué?

            -Lo de Ginny. Voy a ir con ella al baile.

            -Ah. Muy bien. Me alegro.

            -Bueno, os dejo solos... para que continueis con lo vuestro.

            Harry dio unas palmaditas al sillón sonriendo y subió las escaleras.

            -¡Pues vaya con Harry!

            -¿Cómo?

            -Creí que tenía una carta reservada y que por eso no invitaba a Ginny. El pobre no liga nada.

            -Es famoso. Claro que liga. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo mi hermana?

            -Nada. Pero si tardaba tanto, era por algo, ¿no crees?

            -Psé. Él sabrá. Lo héroes son muy raros. Son como los artistas.

            -Ay... mi pequeño artista... –se bruló Hermione dandole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

            Ron se puso del color de su pelo.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_(qué mono el Ronie, Eh?)t.d._

_N.A.: Hola! Soy yo otra vez, la pesada de la última vez. Sí, bueno, pero hoy ya estoy mejor... sí, em... no voy a soltar más tonterías, en vez de eso, voy a contestar vuestros reviews, ¡pero antes! Tengo q amonestaros por no haber comentado nada de la profe Piruleta... como podéis ver... hay tela marinera con la profe esta... aunque no creo que salga más, sí, em... es q me caen fatal las pijas. Bueno, allá van los reviews._

_FleurBeax..._

_Sí, em... como podrás ver, en este capítulo no hay ningún flash back de R&H, pero lo habrá, te lo aseguro, como buena persona que soy... pero por ahora tengo demasiadas cosas en mente en el presente, ya habrá tiempo para el pasado. Otro día me pasaré a ver tu fic, hoy estoy líadisima_

_Sil_

_Me encanta que me hayas avisado, porqué la verdad es que no me he leído el 5 libro, así que, sintiéndolo mucho, te tendrás que ahorrar el comentario... Es que, verás a mi esto del inglish... como que no (soy un poco paletilla, ya ves; a las duras y a las maduras me entero yo de las intstrucciones q me da el manager este para bajarme los fics)... y lo de leermelo en internet por gente q lo ha traducido (q buena gente, por cierto)... tampoco, es que, soy un poco clásica, y me gusta hacer las cosas bien y aguantarme la impaciencia para leerlo y disfrutarlo bien. Sin embargo, puedes hacerme otra clase de comentarios... como por ejemplo... por ejemplo... bueno, ahora mismo no sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo._

_Luna(...)_

_No creo que Ron se entere_

_Nao_

_Yo no he anomado a Harry, ha sido la profe_

_Ginny no-se-cuantos –numeros(broma)Aida_

_Como he dicho antes... lo de flash back del baño de los prefectos (aparte de q cabrearía un poquillo a Harry, pobrecillo..., sí tengo problemas con él, no nos entendemos, él no quiere que escriba sobre él... y... al tema) en otro momento, pero te puedo asegurar q será... la bomba. Y si no, algo será._

_Lolit_

_Me gusta eso de enumerar las cosas que se quieren decir... vamos a ver... dime tú si lo hago bien, pk soy muy inexperta. Ok? 1No me parece muy bueno en estos momentos parecerse a Harry, sabes? 2.Lo siento, Harry no pudo resistirse a la peliroja 3y4¿Sabes? El otro día me tomé cuatro cafés de más y... eso... por eso estaba tan idiota (perdón) paranoica. Hoy sólo me he tomado tres. 5ya está hecho 6.¡Leelo! 7.Gracias..._

_Brujita_

_El baile al próximo capítulo ok?_

_Hoy no voy a hacer publicidad (leed historia de una Ravenclaw), no, eso es publicidad subliminal, no la auténtica y si no sabeis lo que significa averiguadlo. Qué simpática qué soy, ¿eh? Apuesto a que la Rowling os trata mejor. Juju... pero ella no es tan divertida como yo así que tendréis que aguantarme... ¡no, por favor no os vayais! Vale, ya me callo. Continuad leyendo, que al próximo capítulo hay baile. ¡Será espectacular! Y también la torta q se llevará Harry ¡ui! No debí decirlo. Bueno, me largo antes de soltar más chorradas, que cuando me lío a escribir no puedo parar. _

_Tá luego!_

_Atentamente, Tasha Dawn_

_Ejem... postdata: si tardo en volver a actualizar (cosa que pasará muuuy a menudo cuando empiece el curso –ahora aún no, pero queda poco¡buá!-) no os preocupéis y no me abandonéis, q tarde o temprano yo siempre hago las cosas. Y soy personaje de palabra de honor. Ahora sí q sí, me voy. Bye!_


	3. Una hermosa velada de San Valentin

_Capítulo 3_

Una hermosa velada de San Valentín 

            Harry estaba apoyado en el muro de la pared. Ron andaba arriba y abajo por la sala con impaciencia.

            -No lo entiendo, ¿por qué tardan tanto? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

            Harry no se immutó. Estaba muy entretenido intentando quitar una mancha que había aparecido en su túnica de gala.

            -¡Harry!

            -¿Qué? –dijo Harry tranquilamente.

            -No me estás haciendo caso. Parece que no te importa en absoluto que lleguemos tarde por culpa de las presumidas estas.

            -Es cierto. No me importa en absoluto –repuso Harry sin dejar de mirarse la túnica, frunciendo el ceño. No tenía ni idea de donde había salido esa mancha. Aunque la verdad era que la mancha era lo de menos. La túnica era la misma del último año, y ya le iba muy pequeña. Harry se limitó a agrandarla un poco para no ir demasiado ridículo. El baile no le importaba, pero no es que quisiera ir hecho un trapo. Tenía que mantener una reputación.

            -¡Ah! ¡Por fin! –dijo Ron mirando hacia arriba.

            Harry levantó los ojos y vio a Hermione radiante. Llevaba una túnica nueva escarlata que le quedaba muy bien. Ron se quedó sin palabras al verla tan guapa y arrelgada. Detrás de ella apareció Ginny, que también estaba muy bien. Llevaba su flamante pelo rojizo cogido en un infantil lazo. Llevaba una túnica nueva azul que le regalaron los gemelos, al igual que a Ron.

            -Estás fantástica –murmuró Ron con los ojos desorbitados.

            -Gracias –dijo Hermione cogiéndole del brazo-. Tú también.

            Dicho esto ambos salieron por el agujero del retrato sin poder quitarse los ojos de encima. Ginny tocó al ombro de Harry.

            -¿Y yo? ¿Qué tal estoy?

            Harry se encogió de ombros, indiferente.

            -Bien.

            -¿Bien? –se asombró Ginny- ¡He estado horas arreglándome!

            -Eso es evidente. Además, es a Malfoy al que tienes que deslumbrar, no a mí. No es necesario que alabe tu belleza.

            -Si vas a estar toda la noche cabreado lo dejamos, ¿eh?

            -No me amenaces que respondo.

            -¿Ah, sí? Pues tú está muy feo, ¡ala!

            -Me da igual.

            -¿Ahora te da igual, héroe?

            -Pues sí. No necesito ser guapo para impresionar a las chicas. Basta con hacer un gesto –dijo Harry apartándose los pelos de la cara- para que se dén cuenta de quién soy y no importa lo demás, las tengo en el saco. Es que soy un genio.

            -Cuidado, el ego de alguién va a estallar.

            -Muy graciosa. ¿Nos vamos? -preguntó Harry impaciente.

            Ginny chasqueó la lengua.

            -He ganado.

            -No me provoques... 

            -¿Vamos?

            -Está bien.

            Cuando salieron por el agujero del retrato, Ron y Hermione les esperaban.

            -Habéis tardado -les reprochó Hermione.

            -Es que Harry no podía dejar de admirar mi belleza.

            -Cuidado, Harry, que es mi hermana.

            -Lo sé muy bien. ¿No vamos ya? Llegamos tarde.

            -¿Ahora tienes prisa?

            -Pues sí. ¿Importa?

            -En absoluto.

*          *          *

            Harry bebió algo más de cerveza de mantequilla. Miró su contendio y luego miró las otras siente copas que se había tomado. Harry lamentó que no le afectasen como a los elfos domésticos. Únicamente se sentía muy lleno y con unas ganas tremendas de ir al aseo. Pero como no le apetecía levantarse, se quedó sentado mirando como los otros bailaban y se divertían.

            Estaba distraído cuando alguién se sentó en una silla a su lado pesadamente. Era Nevielle, que iba muy arreglado y sudado. Parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien.

            -¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?

            -Beber.

            -Oh. ¿Con quién has venido?

            -Con Ginny.

            -¿Y dónde está?

            Harry se encogió de ombros.

            -Ni idea.

            -¡Pues menuda pareja!

            -¿Y tú? ¿Con quién has venido? -dijo Harry para cambiar de conversación.

            Nevielle le dirigió una sonrisa infantil.

            -Con Farándula.

            -Vaya. Un nombre con carácter -dijo Harry sarcástico.

            -Ginny me lo pidió antes, pero yo ya se lo había pedido a ella. Aún no puedo creer que me aceptase. Mírala. Allí está -dijo Nevielle saludando a alguién que estaba al otro lado de el salón.

            Harry miró en aquella dirección. La chica que saludaba era prácticamente la gemela de Dudley. Era más ancha que larga y llevaba unas infantiles trenzas.

            -Te creo. Bueno. Me voy -dijo Harry levántandose.

            -Vale -asintió Neville embelesado mirando a la chica cachalote.

            Ron y Hermione estaban muy entretenidos bailando y Harry ni quiso molestarles. Ginny había desaparecido del mapa. Probablemente -pensó Harry con amargura- estaría con Malfoy. Vistas las perspectivas, lo mejor sería marcharse.

            Harry estaba tan abstraído con sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta que pisó a alguién.

            -¡Mira por dónde vas! -se quejó una voz femenina.

            Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica con cara de muy pocos amigos algo más baja que él. Era de tez morena, figura esbelta y ojos azules. Harry no la concía de nada, ni siquiera de vista. Pero, supuso que, como a todo el mundo, no le importaría el pisotón tras saber que provenía de una celebridad.

            Harry pusó cara de agobio y de sentirlo mucho y se apartó los pelos de la frente. La chica no reaccionó.

            -Lo siento -susurró Harry poniendo cara de corderito degollado.

            -¿Sí? ¡Pues será mejor que la próxima vez lleves más cuidado o no me atengo a las consecuencias!

            Harry dio un paso atrás, algo desconcertado. ¿No le conocía? ¿Qué clase de ser era aquel? Al parecer, una que adivinaba los pensamientos de las personas.

            -¡No pongas esa cara de bobo! ¡Sé perfectamente quién eres y por eso no voy a concederte favores especiales!

            ¿Pero quién diantre era? ¿La hija secreta de Snape? Harry miró hacia la mesa de profesores y pudo comprobar que el parecido era nulo. A pesar de todo, la chica le resultaba familiar.

            -¿Y tú quién eres? -preguntó finalmente Harry.

            -¿Acaso te importa?

            -Bueno, no sé, me gustaría saber con quién hablo -se justificó Harry ante aquella desconcertante chica.

            -Me llamo Kate Stevenson y soy de Ravenclaw.

            -¿Ravenlcaw? Imposible.

            -¿Por qué no?

            -Tú eres demasiado desagradable, deberías ser Slytherin. Las personas de Ravenclaw son mucho más agradables. Además, eres demasiado joven para tener tan mal carácter.

            -¡Estúpido arrogante! -bufó Kate más cabreada, si es que ello era posible-. Que yo no babee por tí no significa que sea rara.

            -¿Las chicas babean por mí?

            -Sólo las estúpidas. Y feas -dijo ella deafiante.

            -Tú tampoco es que seas una hermosura -mintió Harry. En realidad, le había parecido muy guapa. Antes de abrir la boca.

            -Será porque no te has mirado en el espejo, cuatro ojos.

            Aquello dio en la moral de Harry.

            -Oye, las discapacidades no son motivo de burla.

            -Pobre discapacitado, me das mucha pena.

            Harry hizo una mueca de repulsión.

            -Me largo -dijo Harry dándose la vuelta.

            -¡Ni se te ocurra volver a pisarme, estúpido presentusoso!

            Harry volvió a girarse para contestarle, pero ya no estaba.

*          *          *

            -¿Dónde estabas? Te perdimos de vista.

            -Es que vuestros ojos no van más allá de vosotros mismos -atajó Harry.

            Hermione iba a replicar, pero Ron se encogió de ombros.

            -Es verdad.

            -Sí, pero no es correcto decirlo.

            -Pues ya está dicho.

            -Tendrías que aprender a ser más educado.

            -¿Quieres que diga mentiras?

            Harry dio un sonoro suspiro y se fue hacia el dormitorio.

            -¿Y Ginny? -preguntó Ron cortando la discusión con Hermione y parando a Harry.

            -Ni idea -dijo por segunda vez Harry.

            -¡Era _tu_ pareja! Deberías haber cuidado de ella.

            -Sí, pero es _tu_ hermana.

            En aquel preciso instante, entró Ginny por el agujero del retrato. Al ver al trío calavera mirarla con aquellos ojos, se subió la túnica cubriéndose el cuell y haciendo una mirada fulminante a Harry. Harry agitó la mano desprecoupadamente.

            -¿Dónde estabas? -le interrogó Ron severamente-. Si Harry está aquí es que no estabas con él. ¿Con quién estabas?

            -Estaba sola porqué Harry era un coñazo y me he tenido que largar.

            Ron arqueó una ceja. Miró Ginny, que tenía una cara de culpabilidad que no se la aguantaba. Luego a Harry, que había vuleto a la tarea de intentar quitarse la mancha. Después a Hermione, que se encogió de ombros. No eran de gran ayuda, la verdad. 

            -¿Dónde has estado?

            -En el jardín.

            -Oh.

            Entonces, Harry, en un arrebato de lástima, fue al rescate de Ginny. Aunque su método era cuestionable.

            -Vamos, Ron, deja a la cría -dijo Harry ignorando la cara de fastidio Ginny al oír llamarla _cría_-. Sus razones tendrá para no querer estar conmigo. No gusto a todo el mundo..., por ejemplo, cuando salí del baile me tropecé con una arpía. La tía decía que yo no le gustaba por ser yo. Estaba medio chiflada. No veas lo mal que lo he pasado. Ha montado un numerito. 

            -Lo sabemos, Harry, todo el colegio se ha enterado -dijo Hermione.

            -¿Ah, sí?

            -Sí, pero eso ahora no importa, lo que interesa es Ginny que... ¿Ginny? ¡Ginny!

*          *          *

            -Disculpa, ¿me he perdido algo?

            -¿Algo? ¿De qué? -dijo Harry inocentemente, aunque nada convincente. Realmente, era muy mal actor. Aunque, teniendo una chaqueta encima de la cabeza, era bastante difícil resultar convincente.

            -No es corriente verte a primera hora de la mañana tapándote con una chaqueta muggle la cara.

            -Deja de interrogarme, ¿quieres? Te salvé ayer de una buena, así que déjame en paz. 

            Ginny miró a su alrededor, pero no vio ningún agente extraño o paranormal que le sugiriese el porqué de su comportamiento. Entonces vio a Ron entrar cogido de Hermione de la mano. Instintivamente, se metió de bajo de la chaqueta de Harry.

            -¡Eh! Aquí sólo hay espacio para uno, y ese soy yo.

            -Me levanté antes que nadie para no encontrarme con Ron, quería desayunar en paz, pero por tu culpa me he entretenido -dijo Ginny sin aliento.

            -¡Eso te pasa por cotilla!

            -¿Vas a decirme qué ocurre, o no?

            Pero Harry no pudo contestar. Una súbita luz les deslumbró. Alguién les había quitado la chaqueta de las cabezas. Harry parpadeó un par de veces y se llevó la peor sorpresa que podría haber esperado. Era el profesor Snape. Harry forzó una sonrisa inocente. Snape le devolvió una sonrisa desfigurada de maldad. Ginny se había quedado muda y petrificada.

            -¿Pueden explícarme porqué dos alumnos se esconden bajo... este trapo en vez de desayunar?

            Harry supo que aquella era una pregunta retórica. Snape estaba deseando no escuchar ninguna excusa, lo único que quería era echarle un buen castigo. Aunque sabía muy bien que ninguna excusa sería convincente.

            -Esto... es que, resulta que he desarollado una alergia a los rayos solares... y no pueden tomar contancto con mi piel. Y, un día tan soleado...

            La sonrisa de Snape se desfiguró más i se hizo más desagradable, si cabía.

            Media hora más después, cien puntos menos y un castigo de narices, Ginny y Harry corrían los pasillos intentando llegar a sus respectivas clases. Pero llegaron tarde, y no les dejaron entrar. Con lo que tuvieron que matar el tiempo hasta la siguiente clase escondiéndose de Peeves, que estaba especialmente gracioso aquella mañana.

            -Bien. Ahora cuéntamelo -dijo Ginny dejándose caer en uno de los escalones que no se movían.

            Harry se sentó a su lado con pesadumbre.

            -No hay nada que contar.

            Ginny arqueó una ceja.

            -Lo siento, Harry, no te creo.

            -Bueno. Entonces cuéntame tú antes qué fue lo que pasó en el baile. ¿Dónde te apareciste? ¿Con quién?

            -Ya lo dije. Con nadie.

            -Eso no entra en mi esquema. Supongo que _esto_ -susurró Harry señalándole las marcas del cuello que se había dejado al descubierto- fue efecto de la ventisca primaveral.

            -Tal vez... al principió estuve con _él_. Pero se puso tan empalgoso que tuve que irme.

            -Le... le _¿dejaste?_ -dijo Harry incredulo.

            -Qué más quisieras. Sólo... pusimos tierra entre nosotros.

            -Lo dejasteis -repuso Harry convencido.

            -¡Que no!

            -Dijiste que sólo era una rollo. ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia?

            -¿Qué más te da?

            -Dime una cosa... ¿hasta dónde has llegado con él?

            -¿Hasta dónde? Pues ya sabes... lo normal.

            -Me refiero a si lo habéis hecho.

            -¡No! -se alarmó Ginny-. ¿Por qué? Tú con la profe...

            -Sí -dijo Harry sin inmutarse.

            Ginny se tapó la boca y abrió mucho los ojos.

            -¿Cuando...?

            -Eso... no es asunto tuyo, pequeña.

            -¡Deja de decirme pequeña! ¡Una chica que va a mi curso te dejó en ridículo delante de todo el colegio! Incluso pude ver a Snape reírse...

            -¿No estabas fuera? -masculló Harry molesto.

            -Las noticias corren, pequeño.

            Harry hizo una mueca y se levantó. Ginny fue tras él.

            -¡Ah! -hizo Ginny cayendo en la cuenta-. Ya sé de quién te escondías. ¡Te da miedo la _cría esa_!

            -No es cierto.

            -La cagaste, lancaster... Ahora nunca jamás podrás llamarme niña. Y pensar que tú eres el héroe que venció a Voldemort... que tiene miedo a una chica menor que él -se burló Ginny.

            -Cállate.

            -Esto es tan divertido que voy a inventarme una canción... _Harry, Harry, tiene miedo de una niña..._

            -¡Deja de decir tonterías! -dijo Harry poniéndose a andar apresuradamente. Aunque bien podría decirse que más que andar, huía.

            -Le voy a decir a Draco que me ayude con la canción, él es muy bueno en estas cosas...

            -Ni se te ocurra. O Ron sabrá qué fue lo que pasó el día de San Valentín.

            -De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tranquilo, no se lo voy a decir a nadie. Es más no podría, ya lo sabe todo el mundo.

            Harry no dijo nada y desapareció escaleras abajo. Ginny se quedó parada observando las escaleras por las que había desaparecido. Sonrió. Harry volvió a aparecer por las escaleras. Ginny sonrió más. Harry pasó a su lado mirándola furioso.

            -Transoformaciones está en la otra dirección -murmuró Harry.

            -Lo sé -asintió Ginny sin poder evitar reírse.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^`

_N.A.: Bueno, bueno, bueno... menudo baile, ¿eh? Y para colmo, aparece una chica que es del club de fans de Snape contra Harry Potter. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Hacemos que vuelva a aparecer la chica intimidadora de Harry? Dejo la pregunta en el aire. Y el amor... tal vez, ya veremos. Y ahora, los reviews:_

_Ginny 142003_

_Oye, siento lo del cahcundeo del otro día, lo de los números... ves? Con la aclaración que me hiciste ya me lo he aprendido. Así k te gusta el drakito, eh? Bueno, estate tranquila, al próximo viene el romance ginny-draco._

_Lolit_

_Bueno, gracias, me gusta k te gustase lo de Draco, me pareció divertido, dime, ¿k te parece en este capítulo Harry?_

_Bueno, Hasta luego amigos, y porfi, dejad +++++ reviews!!!_


	4. Érase una vez, en una baño de prefectos

_Capítulo 4_

_Érase una vez, en un baño de prefectos..._

       -Hermione está enfadada contigo.

       -¿Por qué? ¿No es la costumbre enfadarse con Ron?

       Ginny chasqueó la lengua sin quitar los ojos de lo que estaba haciendo.

       -Últimamente tienes un humor muy ácido.

       -¿No es mejor que cabrearme cada dos por tres? Es la solución que he encontrado para controlarme. Burlarme cruelmente de las personas. Aunque dicho así suena peor -murmuró Harry pensativo.

       -Te vuelves más idiota por momentos.

       -¡Eh! -se quejó Harry tirándole a la cara el trapo con el que estaba limipiando.

       Ginny se apartó el trapo furiosa.

       -¡Es por tu culpa que estamos aquí, limpiando estos estúpidos trofeos de Filch!

       -Yo no te obligué a esconderte debajo de mi chaqueta -repuso Harry, tranquilamente, volviendo a coger su trapo para proseguir con su tarea.

       Ginny murmuró algo entre dientes incomprensible para Harry.

       -¿Cómo dices?

       -Nada... sólo que... creo que tengo un horrible gusta para con los chicos.

       -En eso no te discuto.

       -Ya no te aguanto.

       -¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Decirle a Snape que ya no quieres estar castigada? Un buen plan -dijo Harry sarcástico-. Estoy seguro de que concederá tus deseos gustosamente.

       -No. Simplemtente voy a dejar de hablar contigo.

       -Buf. Entonces esto va a ponerse aún más aburrido.

       Ginny no contestó.

       -¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

       Ginny parpadeó, pero continuó sin decir nada.

       -Explícame... cómo te hechizó Malfoy.

       Aquello fue demasiado para Ginny. Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba contárselo a alguién, aunque fuera de aquella manera. No pudo resistir la tentación de soltarlo todo, olvidando que no debía hablarse con Harry.

       -Pues, verás..., todo empezó en un baño de prefectos...

       _Hace... un tiempo. Cuando iba a ducharme, siempre iba a una hora exacta en la que sabía que no había nadie en absoluto. Ya sabes que yo soy muy vergonzosa... Pero un día, mientras me enjabonaba el pelo con _Chanson d'Oir_, entró alguién. Me asuté mucho quité la ducha para que no supieran que estaba allí y me puse la toalla con el pelo aún enjabonado. Oí que se trataba de un chico y que además cantaba -muy mal, por cierto-. Esperé a que se metiera en la ducha, entonces me quité el jabón y salí. Fui rápidamente a coger mi ropa... pero no la encontré. Sólo pude divisar la ropa del chico. Así que me la puse rápidamente. El chico parecía estar muy entretenido cantando la macarena_ y no se dio cuenta. Pero cuando ya estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, el chico salió de la ducha. Claro, él pensaba que no había ab-so-lu-ta-men-te nadie. Él... no se preocupó en... cubrise. Le ví lo que se dice... en pelota picada. Ambos nos quedamos... perplejos. Hasta que él reaccionó y se tapó rápdiamente -aunque tarde- con una toalla.__

_       -T-t-tú ¡Weasley! -exclamó él furioso._

_       -Malfoy -repliqué yo sin poder evitar sonreír._

_       Ambos nos volvimos a mirar de arriba a abajo._

_       -¡Qué haces con esa ropa! Quítatela._

_       Malfoy me fulminó con la mirada. Aunque, su ejem... estado en aquel momento no era muy temible. Estaba chorreando, su pelo rubio lo llevaba pegado a la cara y no dejaba de gotearle, y se aguantaba cómo podía la toalla intentando mantener la compostura. Cosa que le hacia tener una postura realmente ridícula._

_       -¿No crees que no sería muy indicado?_

_       -¡Me da igual! Es mi ropa._

_       -Lo siento. No voy a desaprovechar esta ocasión en la que una Weasley está por encima de un Malfoy._

_       Hice una sonrisa malévola. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo... en cuanto se lo contara a Ron..._

_       -¡NO SE LO CONTARÁS A NADIE! -me amenazó._

_       -Y si no, ¿qué? -dije desafiante. Puede que me arrepienta durante el resto de mi vida habelo hecho. No se juega con un Malfoy. Aunque estés por encima de él, una mente astutamente malvada siempre tiene una salida._

_       -Si lo cuentas... yo contaré que... me estabas acosando. Que me has perseguido hasta el ASEO DE LOS CHICOS._

_       Todo mi valor se esfumó y el horror me dejó paralizada._

_       -No serás capaz..._

_       -Oh, sí, ya lo creo que serás capaz, pequeña Weasley... ¿cómo crees que reaccionará tu hermanito, el amigo inseparable de Potter? Y, si no me equivoco... también tenías un amiguito Ravenclaw, ¿no es así?_

_       Aunque hubiese roto hacía unos días con Michael Corner y ya no me importase prácticamente nada... ¡lo que no podía permitir era que Ron pensara eso de mí!_

_       -B... bueno.... hagamos un trato..._

_       -No estoy seguro de querer hacerlo._

_       -Yo me voy ahora... como si esto no hubiese ocurrido. ¿De acuerdo?_

_       -No, no... ¿y mi ropa?_

_       -¿Acaso quieres que se enteren de lo chiquitina que la tienes?_

_       -¡Eh! Yo no..._

_       -Me da igual. Lo contaría, si fuera preciso..._

_       Malfoy se quedó mirándome pensativo._

_       -De acuerdo._

_       Des de aquel día no podía dejar de reírme imaginándome a Malfoy andando por los pasillor helados semidesnudo, con una ridícula toalla. Aunque claro, no podía contarle a nadie qué me hacía tanta risa... Unas semanas después, me enteré que él entontró mi ropa... y que no tuvo más remedio que desfilar con la falda de Gryffindor hasta su residencia. Aquello también fue muy divertido de imaginar._

_       Lo malo fue... que Malfoy se puso en plan vengativo... y siempre estaba provocando a Ron... Y hacía lo que podía por complicarme la vida. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a ser atacada de aquel modo y siempre salía perdiendo... Hasta que idee mi propio plan de venganza, harta de sus burlas y sus insultos. No fue muy original por mi parte... pero era lo que sabía que más molestaría a Malfoy._

_       Volví al baño de los prefectos -des de aquel día, no había vuelto a ir-, me escondí y esperé pacientemente que él apareciera cantando su macarena. Mi plan era gravarle con un artefaco muggle que me había dejado Hermione. Eso era, le gravaría duchándose y cantando la macarena y luego lo divulgaría por todo el colegio. Sería recordado durante décadas... aunque me descubriesen y me hecharan... valdría la pena._

_       Tuve que esperar nueve horas y siete imbéciles hasta verle entrar. Encendí el aparato. Un sonrisa malévola se dibujó en mi rostro. Aquello sería realmente legendario. No lo olvidaría en la vida._

_       Y Malfoy también ponía bastante de su parte, estaba haciendo un magnífico streptease. Cuando Malfoy se metió en la ducha, Ginny apagó la cámara y se dispuso a marcharse intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Fue hasta la puerta, giró la manecilla y..._

_       -_¡Accio aparato_! -dijo la voz de Malfoy detrás de mí._

_       La cámara se me escapó y fue hasta Malfoy, que vestía unos pantalones vaqueros y llevaba una camisa descordada. Era evidente que se había vestido rápidamente cuando se había metido en la ducha._

_       Yo no podía salir de mi asombro. Tarde un rato en volver a cerrar la boca para intentar articular alguna palabra. Pero él se me adelantó._

_       -Buen intento. Pero falló -dijo haciendo una desagradable sonrisa._

_       -¿Lo sabías?_

_       -Te ví entrar -repuso él tranquilamente._

_       No sabía si reír o llorar. El muy imbécil había estado jugando conmigo. Debía recuperar la cámara cómo fuera._

_       -Tut-tut -siseó él dádole unos golpecitos a la cámara-. Esto se queda confiscado._

_       -Ni siquiera sabes para qué sirve._

_       -Sé que es un objeto muggle y que estabas observándome con él. Sospecho que este aparato también me estaba observando._

_       -Pues... pues... está muy equivocado -dije a la desesperada (si colaba, colaba)-. Eso es para... para... comunicarse a larga distancia con las personas._

_       ¡Joder, menduda chorrada que solté!_

_       -¿Comunicarse?Con esto... -dijo observando la cámara- ¿Estabas retransmitiendo mi baño?_

_       -No... no. Estaba hablando con mi hermano y... y... te ha oído cantar la macarena._

_       -No te creo._

_       -Pues no lo hagas. Pero devuélvemelo._

_       -Ja, ja. No._

_       -¡Ni siquiera es mía!_

_       -¿Es de la sangre sucia, no?_

_       Aquello fue demasiado para mí. Nadie insultaba a mis amigos. Fui hasta él y le di un puñetazo en toda la cara. Él no se lo esperaba y cayó de bruces dentro de la ducha._

_       Entré detrás de él en la ducha._

_       -¡JAMÁS, NUNCA! Llames así a una amiga mía -le amenacé._

_       Malfoy no pareció asustarse, más bien le pareció divertido. Se levantó y me miró desafiante._

_       -¿Es una amenaza? ¿Y se puede saber qué vas a hacerme?_

_       -Dejarte otro ojo morado, por ejemplo -contesté sin immutarme._

_       Pero Malfoy parecía estar cada vez más divertido. Eso me indignaba aún más._

_       -Ui... qué miedo... -susurró acercándose a mí peligrosamente (si cabía en aquel espacio tan reducido)._

_       -¡Devuélveme la cinta! -dije intentando quitarle la cámara que tenía en la mano._

_       Malfoy no la soltó y la sujetó con más fuerza. Forcejeé con él hasta que oímos que alguién entraba en el baño. Paramos y nos pusimos a esuchar._

_       -¿Hay alguién ahí? -oímos que decía la voz de Snape._

_       Aguanté la respiración y miré asustada a Malfoy. Él también me miró pero no hizo nada._

_       ¿No le decía nada a Snape?_

_       -¿Hola? -insistió Snape._

_       Anduvo entre las duchas y, al cabo de un rato se marchó. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, suspiré y volví a intentar quitarle el aparato a Malfoy._

_       -¡No! -se negó Malfoy cogiéndome los brazos con una mano para que me estuviera quieta. No podía soltarme, era muy fuerte. Aquello me hizo estar aún más desesperada._

_       -¡Déjame, idiota!_

_       -¡¿Vas a estarte quieta?!_

_       -¡NO!_

_       Malfoy me empujó con brusquedad contra la pared y _me besó_. Me dejó tan sorprendida que me quedé paralizada. En seguida se separó de mí y me soltó las manos._

_       -Así está mejor -siseó él fríamente._

_       Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos. ¡Estaba loco! Le di otra torta en la otra mejilla y salí corriendo de allí._

_       Me dejó en una especie de estado de shok. Me dejó tan desorientada que me olvidé de la cámara y de todo mi plan. Pero... pero... ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿QUÉ? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué debía hacer? Tal vez lo que debería de haber hecho des de un principio y como aconsejaba Hermione... ignorarle._

_       Lo que yo no sabía era que fingir que una persona no existiera fuera tan difícil. Sobretodo si era alguién con quién te cruzabas cada día por el pasillo. Y, para colmo, tenía la sensación de que me perseguía... ahora más que nunca me lo encontraba siempre por los pasillos. No sabía si era por que me lo parecía o porqué realmente fuese así. El caso es que mi vida en Hogwarts empezaba a ser bastante insoportable. No sólo por Malfoy, también por tener a Ron siempre encima, preguntándome si me pasaba algo. Porque el caso es que era innegable que estaba más rara que de costumbre. Pero por encima de mi cadáver Ron se enteraría de lo que había pasado. Aunque en realidad no fuese por mi culpa... no debía saber nada de nada._

_       No me quedó más remedio que tomar medidas... deshacerme de todos mis prejuicios y mi miedos... y hablar con él. Dejar las cosas claras. Aquello jamás había ocurrido y nosotros no nos conocíamos de nada._

_       Y, como no, nuestro encuentro se produjo en el baño de los prefectos. Puesto que siempre estaba desierto, era el mejor lugar. En lo que no pense yo es que tal vez fuese mejor que sí hubiera gente... testigos... que la protegieran para que no volviera a producirse un accidente como el de la última vez._

_       Yo me estaba vistiendo cuando entró Malfoy en el baño. Era el momento._

_       -Weasley -dijo él a modo de saludo._

_       -Malfoy -escupí yo con desdén._

_       Malfoy solo sonrió y se fue hasta uno de los bancos._

_       -No sé si mi cara de asco se expresa lo suficientemente bien._

_       -¿Perdón? -preguntó él con tono inocentón._

_       -Quiero que me dejes en paz. Que me ignores. Que nosotros no nos conozcamos. Quiero que aquello que pasó no pasase._

_       -Lo siento. Creo que me he perdido, Weasley. ¿Es cosa de familia o es que de verdad no sabéis comunicaros con las personas normales? Porque no te comprendo._

_       -¡LO SABES MUY BIEN! -estallé yo-. ¡Aquello que pasó jamás ocurrió, eso es todo lo que quiero...!_

_       Malfoy arqueó una ceja. Se quedó mirándola pensativo._

_       -¿El beso?_

_       -¡ESO!_

_       -¿Por qué?_

_       -¡PORQUE NO; PORQUE NO PUEDE SER; Y YA ESTÁ!_

_       Malfoy sonrió divertido._

_       -Cálmate, por favor._

_       -¡NO QUIERO!_

_       -Virginia Weasley, ¿voy a tener que hacer lo de la última vez para que tener que tranquilizarte?_

_       -Por supuesto que... ¡¡NO!!_

_       -¿Vas a escucharme, Virginia?_

_       -Weasley para tí, idiota._

_       -Pues no me vuelvas a llamar idiota, mi pequeña comadreja*._

_       -¿Es tan difícil para tí comprender el concepto de que ME DEJES EN PAZ?_

_       -Solo quiero que me escuches._

_       -No tengo nada que escuchar de tí -dije levántandome y cogiendo la bolsa, dispuesta a irme. Malfoy se levantó detrás de mí._

_       -Vas a ecucharme._

_       -¿Y la palabra mágica, dragoncito?_

_       Malfoy no pareció comprender._

_       -por favor._

_       Malfoy no se dio por entendido. A pesar de todo, prosiguió._

_       -No es fácil para mí decir esto._

_       -No pretendo que sea fácil, sólo quiero librarme de tí._

_       -Virginia, tú me gustas._

_       Funcí el ceño. __Le observé. Sonreí. _Me sonrió.__

_       -Ja, ja._

_       -Ja -contestó él._

_       No pude evitarlo. No me pude reprimir. Solté una carcajada por todo lo alto. Aquello era demasiado gracioso como para poder contenerse._

_       -¡No es broma!_

_       Pero yo no podía dejar de reír. Me aguante la barriga del dolor de tanto reír._

_       -¡Qué gracioso! -dije sin aliento-. Ai... que me matas..._

_       -¡NO ES BROMA! -bramó él._

_       Me pegó tal susto que dejé de reírme para mirarle con una sonrisa estúpida._

_       -No es cierto._

_       -Lo es._

_       La sonrisa se me desencajó. Empecé a sentirme muy mal y un enorme nudo la garganta que no me dejaba hablar. Negué con la cabeza._

_       -No -murmuré con un hilo de voz._

_       -Sí._

_       -Estás loco._

_       Dicho esto, salí por la puerta. Pero Malfoy no se dio por vencido así como así._

_       -¡Virginia!_

_       -¡Déjame!_

_       -¡Por favor!_

_       -¡NO!_

_       -¡Te quiero!_

_       Me paré tan bruscamente que él casi choca conmigo._

_       -¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Acaso es un plan maquiavelico para hacer la puñeta a mi hermano y a Harry._

_       -¡No! Nadie lo sabe, nadie debe saberlo._

_       -Sigo sin comprender._

_       -Me pareces interesante, eso es todo. Tu plan de mi streptease me pareció tan divertido..._

_       -Vale -le corté tajante-. No hace falta que continues._

_       -¿Encontes qué?_

_       -¿Qué de qué?_

_       -¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_       -N-no -dije vacilante._

_       Aquello no paso inadvertido para Malfoy._

_       -¿No que sí?_

_       -No. No que no._

_       -Venga... -dijo dando un paso hacia mí._

_       -Te digo que no -dije sin poder moverme._

_       -Venga... -se acercó aún más._

_       Continué sin moverme. Estaba tan cerca de mi que casi nos tocábamos. Podía oler su crema hidratante y sentir su calor._

_       -¿Sí...?_

_       Me atravesó la mirada con sus fríos ojos grises. No pude contestar. No tenía fuerzas. Las piernas empezaron a flaquearme. Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente._

_        ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre se  salía con la suya...? Tal vez porque no podía resisitirme a él... a sentirme tan atraída..._

_       Malfoy me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, me estrechó..._

-Vale, ya es suficiente -la cortó Harry.

       -¿Por qué? Justo ahora venía la mejor parte.

       -Lo sé -asintió Harry con amagura-. Ya es la hora.

       Ginny le miró preocupada.

       -Harry...

       -Vámonos.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_¡No quédate, porfi, HArry, quédate! ~~~~ΩΩΩ§ΩΩΩ~~~~~~~ Bueno, no pudo ser~~~~chorradas aparte, al tema~~~~ _

_*N.A: *Weasel, en inglés, significa comadreja -º-_

_N.A.: Bueno, bueno... ¿Qué os ha parecido mi versión de D&G? No creo que la autora haga ningua, así que lo mejor es inventarse una propia. Si creeis que esto debería haberse planteado de otro modo o queréis comentarme algo... no teneis más que dejar RR!_

_¿Y qué pasa con Harry? ¿Por qué creeis que se ha mosqueado? Las apuestas están abiertas.... yo también estoy abierta a vuestras sugerencias. ¿Creeis que debe volver a salir la chica que odia a Harry Potter -para la cual ya tengo algunos planes de futuro sorprendentes-? ¿Debería reaparecer Cho Chang?  -si es que nuestra querida autora no nos la mata...-. ¿O no queréis que siga con el pobre Harry y me centre más en otros personajes? La verdad es que me daría penica abandonarle así, sin pareja... Bueno, vosotros me diréis... Si no me decís nada no sé cómo continuar, así que ya sabéis ¡a dejar reviews, y cuantos más mejor, estoy abierta -como ya he dicho antes- a cualquier crítica!_

_¡Próximo chapter... no tengo ni idea... SE NECESITAN IDEAS; POR FAVOR!_

_Y ahora, reviews…_

_Brujita_

_Como tú mandes, la Ravenclaw volverá a reaparecer con muchas sorpresitas… Bueno, volveré –es una amenaza-_

_Lily_

_Como puedes ver, te he hecho caso, aunque no en la misma linia de la historia… al próximo sí que sí, Gracias!_

_Lolit_

_Veo k te gusta Kate, eh? Bueno, no te preocupes, a mi tb, asñi k volverá a salir próximamente… Gracias, no dejes de dejar reviews!_

_Brujita_

_Pues vaya con la Ravenclaw, ha arrasado, eh? Bueno, al otro k viene saldrá…Hasta pronto!_

_Bueno, hasta luego, amigachos, _

_Atentamente, Tasha Dawn_


	5. La chica que odiaba a Harry Potter

_Capítulo 5_

_La chica que odiaba a Harry Potter_

            -¡STEVENSON!

            La chica de tez morena y ojos azules sentada en la última fila dio un salto del susto. Toda la clase se giró para verla mejor –para ver un buen espectáculo-. El profesor Severus Snape se acercó a ella echo una furia. La chica no pareció sentirse intimidada. Su compañera de al lado le dio un codazo para que reaccionara y pusiera una cara más humilde.

            -¡Kate...! –le susurró apremiante.

            Ups. Demasiado tarde. Snape ya estaba allí. La compañera se fue rápidamente a su caldero y siguió con lo suyo como si no conociera de nada a su amiga.

            -¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo? –le exigió Snape con un tono de voz peligrosamente bajo.

            -La poción –contestó ella sin immutarse.

            -¿La poción? –repitió Snape como si se tratara de un chiste (sin ningua gracia, todo hay que decirlo, aquel hombre no se reía ni aunque Harry Potter se pusiera a bailar encima de una mesa claqué)-. Entonces será usted tan amable de explícarme por qué el humo que sale de su poción es lila y no amarillo como el resto de la clase.

            -Pues... se habrán equivocado, qué se yo, nunca antes había hecho esto.

            Snape dio un resoplido.

            -O puede que por una mera casualidad, sea usted la equivocada.

            -Todo es posible –asintió ella.

            Snape estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

            -Quizá es que no le han enseñado a leer y por eso no entiende las instrucciones que hay escritas en la pizarra.

            Kate hechó un vistazo a la pizarra. En efecto, se había olvidado de uno de los ingredientes más importantes.

            -Ah, sí. Ojos de rana. Claro... de ahí el color... Gracias profesor Snape, me ha sido de gran ayuda.

            Snape iba a replicar pero se le adelantó.

            -Oiga, ¿no tendrá usted por casualidad? Es que, verá... a mi madre no le gusta que compre estas cosas (ya sabe, por si llevan alguna enfermedad, o qué se yo) y no tengo.

            Para Snape aquello fue el colmo. Quitó cincuenta puntos a Ravenlcaw, le puso deberes extra y una detención.

            -... y si la cosa sigue así tendré que hablar con su madre...

*          *            *

            -¿Con su madre? –repitió Harry con asombro-. ¿Des de cuando los profesores de Hogwarts hablan con los padres?

            -Des de que Snape lo ha dicho –repuso Ginny-. El caso es que esa chica es muy rara.

            -¿Es amiga de Luna Bienquerida*?

            -Mmm... no, Luna me dijo que Kate era demasiado rara para ella. Dice que no se puede entablar una conversación racional con ella.

            -Dios, esa chica es un mostruo. Ya me extrañaba que yo no le gustase...

            La cara que puso Ginny hizo a Harry callarse al instante.

            -El caso es que te odia a tí... pero Snape la odia a ella... ¿no deberían ser aliados o algo así? –refelxionó Ginny.

            -A saber cómo funciona la cabeza de esos personajes... pero la verdad es que es bastante raro... Malfoy y Snape me odian y son aliados... ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es verdad! Por muy novio tuyo que sea me sigue odiando.

            -Es cierto, el efecto de la poción desapareció, me he dado cuenta. A pesar de todo...

            -... seguimos odiándonos, Ginny, eso jamás cambiará. No quieras hacer milagros.

            -No lo pretendo.

            -¿Qué es lo que no pretendes, Ginny? –preguntó Hermione curiosa, mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry.

            Ginny se puso muy roja y empezó a comer como si no la hubiese oído.

            -¿Qué pasa?

            -Nada, nada. Bueno, chicas, me voy que tengo cosas que hacer...

            -No irás a... –empezó a decir Ginny alarmada, mirando hacia la mesa de profesores.

            -Nah, eso es agua pasada. Me voy a estudiar.

            Harry cogió la mochila –ante la mirada desconcertada de Hermione- y fue hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

            -¿Pero qué pasa? ¿De qué habláis vosotros dos? ¡No me estoy enterando de nada!

            -Son... tonterías.

            -Ginny...

            -Sólo hablabámos de Kate Stevenson. Hoy en pociones ha armado un jaleo...

            ¡CRASH! El rudio de platos rotos las interrumpió. No tardaron mucho en averiguar qué pasaba y dónde.

            -¡MALDITO POTTER! ¡Deja de tropezarte conmigo! –vociferó Kate, des de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

            Todo el Gran Comedor volvía a mirar a Harry y a Kate expectante.

            -¡Perdona, pero esta vez has sido tú la tropezadora!

            -¡¿CÓMO?!

            -¡He tratado de evitarte a toda costa durante toda la semana! Pero se ve que no puedes evitar acercarte a mí...

            Al contrario de lo que espersaba Harry, la chica no se cabreó aún más. Si no que se tranquilizó.

            -Sólo haces daño allá dónde pones el pie. ¿Por qué iba a querer acercarme a tí?

            -No tengo ni idea. Tú sabrás.

            -Mira, Potter, lo único que quiero es comer en paz. Así que mejor lárgate.

            -No entiendo por qué me odias.

            -No te odio, Potter. Me repugnas.

            -¿Pero qué te he hecho yo a tí, dime? ¿Por qué la tomas conmigo? ¿Por qué te repugno? ¡Te echa una bronca Snape y los pagas conmigo! ¿Es eso? ¡Pues que se la cargue él, no yo!

            -Bueno, bueno, bueno. Pero si son mis dos alumnos favoritos. Y además están hablando de mí.

            _Mierda._

*          *            *

            -Tla-tara-tararí... tara-rar-rar-la-ri-to –cantaba Kate mietras fregaba el suelo.

            Harry la miró desconcertado des del suelo, donde quitaba una mancha negra muy fea.

            -¿Cantas?

            La chica continuó cantando ignorándolo por completo.

            -¿Sueles venir a limpliar la Biblioteca muy a menudo? –insistió Harry.

            Kate se paró de golpe y le miró enojada.

            -Pues sí. ¿Acaso importa?

            -¿Snape también te tiene manía?

            -Puede.

            -¿Por qué?

            -Pues... por mis padres.

            -Qué casualidad. ¿Los tuyos qué le hicieron?

            -Nada que a tí te importe.

            -¿Te cuento mi caso?

            -Todo el mundo lo conoce, no necesito conocer la historia de primera mano, Potter.

            -¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?

            -Porqué me caes mal.

            -¿Y por qué te caigo mal? –la tanteó Harry vacilante.

            -Porque eres un preguntón.

            Harry se quedó mirándola.

            -No, en serio.

            -Bueno, eso y... que eres arrogante, estúpido, creído, mentiroso...

            -Q... ¿Cuando he echo yo todas esas cosas? –replicó Harry cabreado.

            -Tú no mereces el perdón de todo el mundo por ser huérfano.

            -No, tan solo por salvar el mundo –dijo Harry sarcástico.

            A la chica no le pareció nada gracioso. Le fulminó con la mirada.

            -¿Ves? A eso exactamente me refiero.

            -Pero es la verdad... ¿no serás una de esas que me cree mentiroso...?

            -No digo que lo seas. Sólo digo... que si siempre te las arrelgas tan bien, ¿para qué necesitas que nadie te proteja?

            -¿Por qué debería molestarte a tí quién me proteje o deja de protejerme?

            -Porqué sí. Y punto. ¿Dejamos ya de hablar?

            -Vale, vale.

*          *            *

            -¿Y eso te dijo? –preguntó Hermione con asombro.

            -Literalmente.

            -Voy a tener que hablar con el profesor Snape, no puedo creer que te pusiera esa nota solo por despecho.

            -Bien dicho.

            -Harry me habló cosas horribles de tí, pero la verdad es que eres una chica adorable.

            -Gracias. Oye, y siento haber recurrido a tí, pero es que el jefe de prefectos de mi casa... eh... digamos que no me llevo con él, así que... te he visto una chica tan simpática y comprensible.

            -Gracias, Kate. Eres muy amable. Iré ahora mismo a hablar con Snape.

            -Te lo agradezco mucho, Hermi.

            Hermione le sonrió y se marchó.

            Kate se sentó en una de las sillas que tenía al lado satisfecha. Miró alrededor suyo. La verdad es que había hecho muy buen trabajo con la Biblioteca. Filch tendría que agradecérselo... igual que haría dentro de poco Snape.

            -Ju-ju.

            BUM!

            Una pila de enormes libros cayó sobre su mesa. Kate dio un salto en la silla del susto. Miró hacia arriba. _Uhg._ Su cara era de muy pocos amigos.

            -¿¡Qué tiene tanta gracia?!

            -Nada, nada –dijo ella rápidamente mirando al resto de la gente, que se había quedado mirando.

            -¿De qué hablabas con Hermione?

            -De... de nada.

            -¡Parecéis muy amigas!

            -Oye, Weasley, no voy a robarte a tu cuñada.

            -¡No es eso!

            Kate echó un rápido vistazo hacia la mesa de Madam Pince.

            _Mierda._

            No estaba. Tendría que arreglárselas ella sola con el cabreo de la chica. Bueno. Sería difícil. Pero podría dominarla.

            -Ejem. ¿Entonces qué es, querida? –preguntó Kate con voz ténue.

            -Te estoy vigilando. Sé que estás conspirando contra Harry.

            -Por favor. Como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer.

            -¿Ah, no? Entonces qué es, ¿eh? –le dijo con una mirada de loca peligrosa.

            -¿Qué. Te. Importa. A tí?

            -Es mi amigo. Me preocupo.

            -No es tu novio. Deja de agobiarlo.

            -¿QUÉ?

            -Nada, me callo, retiro lo dicho.

            Kate recogió sus cosas apresuradamente.

            -No huyas.

            -Si no hay más remedio... lo haré.

            Ginny dio un respigno.

            -No me extraña que nadie te aguante.

            -No me extraña que Hermione diga_ eso _de tí.

            -¿Eso? ¿Qué eso? ¿Qué dice Hermione de mí?

            -Oh. No creo que te guste saberlo.

*          *            *

            -Sirius Black.

            -¿Q-qué? –tartamudeó Ronald Weasley.

            -En tu tercer año. Te ataco, ¿no es así?

            -O-oh. Apenas lo recuerdo.

            -¿Sabías que era el padrino de tu amigo, Potter?

            -S... no. ¿E-en serio? ¿Y tú qué sabes de eso?

            -Oí rumores. ¿Sabes si es cierto?

            -No estoy seguro.

            -Bueno. Es igual. Gracias por tu ayuda. Hasta luego, Ron.

            -Hasta luego, Kate.

*          *            *

            -¿Vamos a tener que quedarnos todo el día aquí?

            -Ai, lo siento, Draco. Es que no quiero volver a la sala común... y encontrarme con Hermione. Tuvimos la mayor bronca de la historia.

            Draco iba a hablar, pero Ginny le puso el dedo índice en los labios.

            -Sé prefectamente lo que opinas de Hermione, gracias. Por eso prefiero que te calles. Cada vez que hablas de mis amigos nuestra relación peligra.

            -¿Debo disculparme antes de hablar?

            -No, tonto. Lo que quiero decir es que calladito estás más guapo.

            -No sé si tomarlo como un cumplido o como un insulto.

            -Mejor un cumplido.

            -Entonces qué hago, ¿no hablo?

            -Exacto.

            Draco se encongió de ombros.

            -Bueno.

            Cogió a Ginny por la cintura y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

*          *            *

            -Sé lo que estás haciendo.

            -¿En serio? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

            -Buscarte problemas.

            -¿Puedo conocer el significado de esta conversación? Porque lo que es yo, no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando.

            -No te hagas la tonta.

            -No podría aunque quisiera.

            -Ja. Ja. Y ja. –dijo Harry sin el menor reflejo de risa en su cara.

            -¿Vas a decírmelo o tendré que leerte el cerebro?

            Harry la miró asustado.

            -¿Puedes hacerlo?

            -No, ingenuo. No sabía que fueras tan idiota.

            -Eh, que yo...

            -Bueno, chaval, que me tengo que ir. Tá luego, Potti.

            Kate se fue corriendo, dejando Harry en la estacada.

            -Maldita Ravenclaw –murmuró entre dientes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Cuidado, Harry, ¡tu temperamento!

            ¿? POTTI ¿A quién se le ocurre semejante mote? A mí. A claro. Normal. ¿Insinuas algo? ¿Yo? No, nada ^^cara de inocencia^^

            Bueno, amigach@s, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo os va la vida? Bien? Sí, a mí también. ¿Cómo? Ah, sí al tema. Pues eso, al tema. Que... eso, que que os ha parecido... bien? Mal?  Horrible? De una escala del 0 al 10... ¿-5? No sé, vosotr@s diréis, quien menos lo sabe soy yo así que... ya sabéis, a dejar reviews que para eso están. 


	6. Un asunto escandalosamente escandaloso

_Capítulo 6_

_Un asunto escandalosamente escandaloso_

Kate entró en el Gran Comedor. Saludó a compañeros y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Se sentó junto con sus amigas.

-¿Qué te parece, Harry?

-¿Q-qué? -quequeó Harry desconcertado.

-¡Lo de irnos mañana a Hogsmeade! –repuso Hermione algo enfadada-. Últimamente no estás donde debes estar. Parece que estés en la luna. ¿Té ocurre algo, Harry?

-¿Eh? No, a mí nada.

-¿Qué miras?

-Nada, nada –dijo Harry rápidemente poniéndose a comer un enorme trozo de pastel.

Hermione le miró con curiosidad pero no dijo nada. Puesto que hablar con Harry no era nada gratificante se dirigió a Ron.

-Oye, Ron ¿qué te parece si...

Ron no la escuchaba, estaba en otra cosa.

-¿Has visto a Ginny, Herm?

-Pues no, la verdad –conestó Hermione algo molesta.

-Qué raro... –murmuró Ron entre dientes.

En aquel momento se sentaron estrepitosamente al lado de Hermione Lavender y Parvati.

-¡Chicos, chicos, chicos!! ¡¡¡No os lo vais a creer!!!

-¿El qué? –preguntó Hermione con desgana.

-Nos hemos enterado de la cosa más rara del mundo... ¡Será el cotilleo del siglo!

-¿En serio? –dijo Hermione sin prestar el menor interés.

-¡Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley salen juntos!

A Ron le dio un tremendo ataque de tos. Hermione puso los ojos como platos. Lavender y Parvati sonreían satisfechas de haber sido las portadoras del notición. En cuanto a Harry... bueno, digamos que vivía en otra galaxia. Fue tal su pasotismo que fue el que más conmoción causo por la reacción.

-¡Harry! ¿No dices nada? –preguntó Parvati.

-¿De qué? –preguntó Harry sin entender nada.

-¡De lo de Malfoy y Ginny!

-Ah. Eso. Bueno.

-¡PERO QUÉ DICES, HARRY! –vociferó Ron levantádose de golpe-. ¿No vas a hacer algo?

-¿El qué? Es tú hermana, no la mía.

-Pero yo, yo, yo... creí que tú salías con ella –tartamudeó Lavender.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer yo algo así? –se extrañó Harry.

-¡Tío! ¡Que mi hermana es perfectamente deseable!

-Para un Slytherin sí, ya veo.

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¡¡¡¡¡Te voy a....!!!!!!

-Vale, Ron, tranquílizate –intervino Hermione con voz calmada.

Evidentemente, aquella sugerencia por parte de Hermione fue ignorada al completo, con lo que ésta, ofendida, se marchó con un cabreo de mil demonios del Gran Comedor. Con lo que respectaba a Ron, su enfado se inflamó más y la pagó con cualquiera que se le cruzase –que era todo el mundo excepto los principales afectados-. Y Harry... bueno, todos imaginamos su descomunal pasotismo.

-¿Hay alguién?

Nadie contestó. Ginny entró en la Sala Común. Llevaba todo el día evitando a cualquier persona, más en concreto personas de Gryffindor y, concretando con un poco más de exactitud su hermano.

No imaginaba la sorpresa que se iba a llevar al ver una figura inmóbil a oscuras, y, hablando de exactitudes, Harry Potter.

-¡Harry!

Harry no contestó. Se encontraba en un estado de ensimismamiento tal que no escuchó a Ginny.

-¡HARRY!

Aquello sí que fue escuchado. Harry dio un salto en la butaca y miró a Ginny extrañado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en algún lugar del quinto pino?

-Ehhh... no. ¿Está Ron?

-Está en el jardín, cogiendo flores para intentar disculparse con Hermione.

-Ah... entonces... ¿no está muy afectado?

-Bueno... si mirases por la ventana te darías cuenta esas flores son en realidad un... saco de boxeo... creo que se está imaginando la cara de tu querido Draco en las flores.

-¡Cállate!

-Sólo te estoy dando una visión general de la situación.

-¡Tú sólo me estás contando lo loco que está mi hermano!

-Cierto.

-¡Y no te importa lo más mínimo lo mal que lo estoy pasando!

-Uy, sí, me importa mucho.

Ginny permaneció un rato mirándole fíjamente.

-Mientes.

-Nadie es perfecto.

-¡Quieres hacer el favor de ayudarme!

-Tu deuda de favores es demasiado significativa cómo para que yo pueda confíar en que me devuelvas este. No, gracias.

Ginny estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Tanto te molesto?

-Bastante.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

-Es esto... –Ginny tragó saliva, para recuperar el aliento- ¿el final de nuestra amistad?

Por primera vez, Harry apartó los ojos del infinito y la miró.

-No seas dramática.

-¿Dramática? ¡¿Dramática?! ¡¡¿DRAMÁTICA?!!

Harry se levantó, algo asustado.

-Ginny, por favor... –empezó a decir Harry escondiéndose detrás de la butaca.

Ginny se acercó con una mirada voraz y realmente peligrosa.

-Has elegido un mal día para estar sarcástico, Harry –repuso Ginny con una voz suave que temblaba por la ira.

* * *

Harry entró en la primera puerta que encontró para esconderse de la fiera. Resultó ser el baño de _las prefectas_. Pero su suerte no resultó acabar ahí. Había _alguién_ en el baño.

-¡Maldito Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí? –vociferó una chica de Ravenclaw llamada Kate –que, dicho sea de paso, se tapó como pudo en la sencilla toalla que llevaba encima y los colores se le subieron a la cara-.

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, Ginny la va a oír!_

Harry intentó improvisar algo, pero la poca ropa –o lo único que llevaba- Kate le ponía muy nervioso.

-Eeeesto... necesito tu ayuda.

_¿¡Su ayuda?¡ ¡Seré idiota!_

-¡Lárgate de aquí! –fue lo único que pudo decir Kate, evidentemente molesta por cómo la miraba Harry.

-¡HARRY! –se oyó des de fuera, en el pasillo.

-¡No le digas nada por favor, por favor! –le imploró Harry metiéndose en una de las duchas.

Kate le miró contrariada, pero no tuvo tiempo de replicarle, puesto que Ginny ya había entrado en el aseo.

-Oh, perdona Kate –dijo Ginny cambiando totalmente su tono de voz-. ¿Has visto a Harry por casualidad?

-¿Potter?

-Exacto.

Kate dudó. Finalmente habló.

-¿Acaso crees que Potter seguiría con vida de haber entrado aquí?

-Ah. Claro. Bueno. Hasta luego.

Ginny se marchó.

-¡HARRY! –se volvió a oír Ginny desde fuera.

Hasta que sus pasos no se hubieron alejado y dejado de oír, Harry no salió.

Kate ya estaba totalmente vestida cuando Harry salió.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Te debo una grandísima! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-Mejor da gracias porqué no se haya cumplido lo que le he dicho a Ginny.

-Oh.

-¡Lárgate!

-Ok.

* * *

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Ginny se sorbió los mocos y se secó con las manos la cara. Hermione le tendió un pañuelo.

-Gracias.

Ginny se mocó y se tranquilizó. Un poco.

-Pues Harry...

-Harry, no. Malfoy.

-Ah, eso.

-Sí.

-Pues... fue la asquerosa esa de Parkinson. Nos pilló besándonos. La muy guarra tuvo que contárselo a todo el colegio.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Nada.

-¿Nada? ¿Vas a continuar con Malfoy como si tal cosa?

-No.

-¿Podrías ser más explícita, cariño?

-Draco me repudió. Dijo que yo le embrujé, que no sabía lo que hacía. Ahora soy la loca del colegio.

-No fue por eso por lo que te llaman l_a loca_.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces... fue la corrida que te cogiste detrás de Harry. Entonces sí que parecías una loca.

-Ése idiota... –murmuró Ginny entre dientes.

-¿Cuál?

-Ambos.

-¿Malfoy y Harry?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-¿No me consideraban una loca por salir con Malfoy?

-Oye, chica está en la lista de los cuerpos más deseados del colegio. ¡Hay millones de chicas que se morirían por saber hacer una poción para ser su objeto de deseo!

-¡Pero yo no lo hice!

-Claro que no. Pero la fama es una cosa muy curiosa. Y tú ahora tienes la fama de ser la mejor bruja del colegio. Draco Malfoy es un hueso realmente duro de roer. Una poción así no la puede hacer cualquiera.

Ginny hizo una mueca.

-¿Y Ron?

-Será díficil pero me lo encandilaré. Le diré que fue Malfoy el que te hechizó para hacerle la puñeta a él y a Harry.

-Pero no fue eso...

-¿Acaso importa?

-Supongo que no.

Continuará...


	7. ¿El mundo se ha vuelto loco?

_Después de unos meses de tener este fic inactivo, he decidido volver a intentarlo de nuevo. Como la cosa me iba mejor en la magia está en tí, abandoné un poco bastante este fic, pero ahora que tengo una sequía respecto a la magia, he decidido reemprender esto. Sin embargo, la escasez de reviews me hace dudar de continuar con esto. Así que si no recibo más de cinco reviews, lo dejo estar. No me gusta amenazar ni nada de eso, pero da la sensación de estar escribiendo para nadie. Así que si os gusta este capítulo me lo decís y santas pascuas y si no ( o directamente, no recibo ningún review), pues abandono el fic oficialmente._

Capítulo 7

-¿Eres Kate Stevenson?

-¿Quién lo pregunta?

-Draco Malfoy.

Kate miró con curiosidad al chico del pelo rubio platino.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tu ayuda.

-¿Eres hombre de pocas palabras, eh?

Él la miró confuso.

-Me refiero a que seas un poco más explícito.

-Oh. Eso. Pues que quiero volver con Virgina.

-¿La Weasley?

-Exacto.

-El hombre es el único animal que tropieza dos veces en la misma piedra... –comentó Kate, como quien no vale la cosa.

-Bueno, ¿vas a ayudarme o no? Te daré una generosa recompensa...

-¿En efectivo?

-Si quieres...

Kate arqueó una ceja, considerando seriamente la oferta. No es que fuera una experta en aquellos temas... pero el dinero siempre compensaba ciertos sacrificios.

* * *

-Estás loca, Ginny.

-Lo sé.

Después de muchas horas de persecución, Ginny había logrado calmarse y hacer las paces con Harry. Finalmente, habían conseguido sentarse frente a frente en la sala común y hablar como dos personas civilizadas.

-¿Por qué te enfadaste tanto conmigo?

Ginny hizo una mueca, pensativa.

-Pues... alguién tenía que pagar mi rabia.

-¿Y me tocó a mí?

-Ya ves.

-No entiendo a las chicas.

Ginny se encogió de ombros.

-Será por eso que no tienes novia...

-Oh, cállate, por favor.

-Te has picado –dijo Ginny haciendo una sonrisa traviesa.

-No me he picado. Lo que pasa es que eres una metomentodo.

-Yo sólo ato cabos. Quinto curso: empiezas a salir con Cho, que te gustaba desde tercero... pero no supiste tratarla... porqué no entiendes a las mujeres...

-O porqué ella era demasiado complicada.

-O porqué Cedric era demasiado perfecto y luego ella te comparaba con él.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de por qué te dejó Malfoy? Porqué fue él el que te dejó.

-No me importa hablar de ello. Lo he superado.

-¿Con dos semanas lo superas?

-Ya te dije que sólo era un rollo sexual. El tío esta...ba buenísimo. Por eso salía con él. Y punto. Cuando la cosa tuvo que ponerse seria, no quisimos continuar. Esa es toda la historia. Por eso no me duele hablar de ello. He tenido muchos novios. Drac... Malfoy solo ha sido uno más.

-No tienes que convencerme de nada, Gin.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, intentando contenerse. Al final respondió, con voz suave:

-Tú me has preguntado.

-Ya. Dime una cosa. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguno?

-Bueno, tal vez... uno. Pero aquello fue un amor platónico –murmuró ella, sonrojándose.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Puedo saber de quién se trata? –preguntó Harry irónico.

-Fuiste tú, Harry.

Por un instante, Harry quiso pensar que le tomaba el pelo. Pero le estaba mirando muy seriamente. Harry le sostuvo la mirada tenso, no sabía qué hacer o decir. Hablaba del pasado, claro. ¿Pero llevaban aquellas palabras un doble sentido?

-¡Sólo ha sido una broma, tonto!

Harry dio un salto en la butaca, del susto. Aquella era la voz de Hermione, que acababa de entrar junto con Ron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-Pues la verdad, no entiendo nada tu sentido del humor.

Hermione se dejó caer en el sillón junto a Ginny.

-Tu hermano no sabe entender una broma, Ginny –le comentó Hermione.

-Depende de la broma –Ginny se levantó y miró una vez más a Harry-. Me voy a la cama.

-Hasta mañana –le contestó Harry, con voz queda.

Se quedaron todos callados mientras ella subía las escaleras. Cuando hubo desaparecido, Ron despegó los labios para proseguir con su discusión con Hermione, pero ella habló antes a Harry.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Harry miró a Hermione como si la viera por primera vez.

-¿Qué? Um..., bueno, ya sabes. Le he tocado la fibra sensible.

Ron frunció el ceño, no comprendía nada. Como siempre que se hablaba de esos temas.

-Novios –resumió Hermione, al ver la cara de idiota de Ron.

-Ya lo sabía –dijo él, de repente, haciéndose el entendido-. Lo que no entiendo es... por qué tiene que ir dando tumbos, de un novio a otro (incluyendo los más pésimos ejemplares...), teniendo delante de sus narices el amor de su vida –resolvió Ron, sin tapujos, mirando directamente a Harry. Desde hacía ya dos años que Ron quería que Harry y Ginny se liaran.

-¿Cuantas veces te tendré que decir que entre tu hermana y yo nunca se establecerá esa clase de relación? –bufó Harry, indignado

-¡Es que lo dos sois muy cabezotas, la verdad! Está clarísimo que estáis hechos el uno para el otro, igual que Hermione y yo –al decir esto, ambos implicados se sonrojaron-. Los dos habéis tenido toda clase de relaciones, y ninguna de ellas ha funcionado... Además, estoy seguro de que Ginny se lió con ése... Malfoy para llamar tu atención.

-Es una buena teoría –asintió Hermione, pensativa-. Me extraña que se te haya ocurrido a tí sólo.

-¡Estáis los dos completamente locos! Es absolutamente absurdo... Escuchad mis palabras: jamás ocurrirá.

Cuando Harry se hubo ido, Ron habló entre dientes.

-Vamos, como si pudiera tener a otra chica que no sea Ginny en mente.

* * *

Kate arqueó una ceja, haciendo una mirada reprovador a Malfoy.

-¿Eso le dijiste?

-Más o menos –asintió Malfoy, observando el gesto de incredulidad que hacía Kate.

-Es la peor excusa que he oído jamás. ¡No se puede romper con una chica de esa manera!

-Bueno, ya está hecho –atajó Malfoy, intentando desviar el tema-. Aceptaste nuestro trato, así que, dime: ¿qué debo hacer ahora?

-Disculparte con ella.

-No soy de esos –siseó, con su típico arrastre en las palabras.

-Bien, chico listo, ¿qué sugieres tú?

-Hacerla entrar en razón, que vea que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-Qué bonito –se burló Kate-. Dime, ¿los de tu residencia decís muy a menudo esas cursiladas?

-No, no, no quise decir eso... Es que... des de que Virginia me dio aquella _cosa_, suelto alguna gilipollez como esa de vez en cuando.

-¿Te hizo un hechizo?

-¿Cuál es el plan? –preguntó él, haciendo caso omiso de sus últimas palabras.

-Te lo contaré si no pones pegas.

-De acuerdo –se resignó a decir.

* * *

-¿Qué fue lo último que hablaste con Hermione y Ron? –comentó Ginny a Harry, cuando se lo encontró al salir de Aritmacia.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Harry desconcertado.

-Porqué esta mañana no dejaban de hecharme indirectas... sobre lo guapo que estabas.

-Diosss...

-Ajá. Así que es más grave de lo que yo pensaba...

-Ya puedes imaginarte.

-La verdad es que...

Ginny no pudo proseguir, alguién o algo chocó con Harry.

-¡Maldito Potter!

No hace falta ser muy listo para saber de quién se trataba... ni más ni menos que Kate Stevenson. Aunque aquella vez Ginny lo había visto claramente, había sido ella la que se había hechado encima de él. En muy poco tiempo se montó un buen jaleó y todos los alumnos residentes en Hogwarts se congregaron en aquel pasillo para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba. Antes de que Ginny pudiera decir o hacer algo, una mano la cogió y se la llevó a otra parte.

_inicio del plan A_

No hace falta decir que por el lío montado en medio del pasillo, tanto Harry como Kate se llevaron otra buena reprimenda, además de un castigo extra.

Pero vayamos en busca de Ginny... ¿quién la cogió por sorpresa? ¿de verdad no os lo imagináis? Bueno, para empezar decir que estaba directamente relacionado con el alboroto de Kate Stevenson... y para terminar, alto, ojos grises, pálido, pelo rubio... un tío tremendamente que estaba y no era precisamente bueno...

Draco Malfoy.

Ginny no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa al verle.

-Virginia.

Cuando Ginny se hubo recuperado, le dirigió una mirada altiva y le habló fríamente:

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

-Quiero... eh... –se notaba que Draco estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano-... decirte... pedirte...

-¡No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo! –bufó ella, claramente indignada.

-Te pido disculpas por todo lo ocurrido.

-Tienes razón. Lo nuestro jamás debería haber sucedido. Acepto las disculpas. Adiós.

-¡No me refiero a eso!

-¿Crees que me importa? –dijo Ginny sin tapujos.

-Ya veo –murmuró él, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza-. Todo este tiempo... lo hemos desperdiciado.

-Pues sí.

-No sé en qué debía estar pensando cuando me fijé en tí.

-Me largo.

Ginny no esperó respuesta por parte de él y se fue corriendo.

-Esto no ha acabado aquí, peliroja.

_A la mierda con el plan A. Al plan B, ¿hay algún plan B? ... _

En otra parte del castillo, unas horas más tarde, alguien cumplía con un injusto castigo.

-Lo he visto –susurró él, mirándola lleno de odio.

-¿El qué? –preguntó ella, indiferente.

-Como te has hechado encima.

Kate hizo caso omiso y continuó con su pulimiento de copas.

-No lo niegas.

Kate continuó haciendo oídos sordos.

-¡Podrías contestarme cuando te hablo!

Kate dejó la copa cuidadosamente en su sitio y cerró la vitrina.

-He terminado –dijo ella, a media voz.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo?

-Nada. Me voy.

-¿Sabes qué? Yo también he terminado.

-Pues vale –suspiró ella con toda la indiferencia del mundo.

-¿Te encuentras mal? –dijo él, con ironía.

-¿Y a tí qué te importa? –bufó ella, algo indignada.

-Nada en absoluto.

-De acuerdo.

-Pues mira que bien.

-¿El qué?

-Ya empiezas a estar normal.

-¿Cómo?

-Vuelves a estar borde conmigo.

-Vete a freír esparragos.

-Tengo curiosidad. ¿Eres así de desagradable con todo el mundo o sólo conmigo?

-Soy especialmente desagradable para tí, cariño –bufó ella, sarcástica.

-¿Y con Malfoy?

Kate le miró desconcertada.

-¿Cómo?

-Te he visto hablando con él. Parecéis muy amigos. No sé qué tendrá para que caigan en sus redes todas las chicas.

Kate cogió aire, intentando contener seu furia.

-Que te quede claro, Potter –murmuró ella, con una mirada peligrosa-. Entre Malfoy y yo no hay nada.

-¿Y de qué hablabáis?

-No es de tu incumbencia, imbécil.

-A mi no me llames imbécil, niñata.

-¿Niñata? ¿Yo? ¡Pues tú eres un crío arrogante e insensible!

-¡Ja! ¡Pues tú eres una perversa manifestación del mal!

-¡Deja de creerte el héroe del mundo! ¡Tampoco tú eres un santo!

-¡Almenos no soy una amargada solterona!

-¡Sólo tengo 17 años! Además, tú eres un pardillo.

Poco a poco, se habían ido acercando. Para dar más insistencia a sus insultos, más que nada.

-¡Reprimida!

-¡Paleto!

-¡Engreída!

Estaban tan cerca que ya prácticamente se tocaban. Se quedaron un rato mirándose, desafiantes.

-¡Imbécil! –concluyó Kate.

Aquello ya fue demasiado para ambos. Un irrefrenable impulso de deseo se apoderó de ellos. Se besaron apasionadamente.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, se separaron bruscamente.

-¿Qué haces? –masculló Kate.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué haces tú? –replicó Harry, en el mismo tono.

Entonces Kate dirigió su mirada hacia su brazos, que, sin saber como, se habían desplazado hasta los hombros de Harry. Y a la vez, Harry la rodeaba a ella por la cintura. Kate miró a Harry de reojo. Harry le siguió la mirada.

-¿Por qué estamos abrazados? –preguntó Kate cautelosamente.

-No lo sé. ¿Te molesta?

-Mmm...

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

Y volvieron a besarse.

-¡No! ¡Basta! –gritó Kate, separándose completamente (esta vez sí) de Harry-. Esto... no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

-Por una vez creo que estamos de acuerdo.

-Me voy.

-Yo también.

Kate dio media vuelta. Dudó. Se volvió hacia Harry.

-Si se te ocurre contar esto a alguién... te mato.

-No tenía intención de hacerlo.

-¿El qué?

-Lo de contarlo.

-Pues vale.

-De acuerdo.

-Adiós.

* * *

Ginny entró por el agujero del retrato con una sonrisa en los labios. ¡Se sentía flotar! No sólo le había plantado cara a Draco, sino que se había vengado de él. Oficialmente, desde hacía un par de horas era la novia de Justin Fletchey, un chico muy majo de Hufflepuff. Se moría por contárselo a Harry. Pero en la sala común sólo encontró a Ron y Hermione haciendo manitas.

-Ejem –tosió ella, para hacerse notar.

Nada. Siguieron a lo suyo.

-EJEM.

Esta vez sí que la oyeron.

-Ah, Ginny. ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Ron, poniéndose tan rojo como su pelo.

-Esta también es mi sala común, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, claro, claro.

-Oye, Ginny, ¿has visto a Harry? –le preguntó Hermione.

-No. Creí que estaría con vosotros... por eso he venido.

-Es que habíamos quedado con él hace una hora. Se suponía que hacía dos horas que había terminado con su castigo. Me pregunto dónde debe estar...

* * *

-Tierra llamando a Harry.

Harry se sobresaltó. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato en estado catatónico. Exactamente des de que había visto entrar a Kate en el gran comedor. Dios, no podía dejar de pensar en ella... y en sus ojos... sus labios... ¡basta! Se llevaba fatal con ella, no tenía ningún sentido pensar esas cosas. Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia Hermione. Seguía esperando respuesta. ¿De qué? Misterio.

-Mmm... perdona, ¿decías?

-Decía que... ¿donde estuviste ayer? –dijo ella, un poco quemada.

-Pues... mmm... cumpliedo el castigo, ya sabes.

-Volviste dos horas más tarde.

-Ya... estuve por ahí, paseando.

-¿Dónde?

-¡Y yo qué sé! ¿Es esto un interrogatorio?

-Harry, estás sudando –le informó Ron, a su lado.

-Hace calor.

-Ya, pero...

-Tengo que irme –atajó Harry, levantándose precipitadamente al ver a Kate salir del Gran Comedor.

Corrió hasta ella y la cogió en el pasillo.

-Kate...

-Esfúmate.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Ella empezó a andar, dándole la espalda.

-No hay nada de que hablar.

-¡Sí lo hay! ¡Nos besamos!

Kate se dio la vuelta, mirando a su alrededor asustada.

-¡Baja la voz!

-Vale, vale, pero...

-¡Aquello fue un error! No debe volver a suceder. Tú no me gustas para nada. Por nada del mundo querría volver a besarte. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver.

-Ya lo sé. Tú a mi tampoco me gustas.

-Pues muy bien.

-Pues eso quería, dejarlo claro.

Ella se encogió de ombros.

-Vale.

Harry se quedó un rato mirándola, pensativo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella, molesta por su mirada.

-Nada. Solo que...

-¿Qué? –dijo ella, nerviosa, mirando hacia todos lo lados menos a él.

-Si no nos gustamos ni nada de eso... ¿por qué nos besamos?

-No lo sé... –murmuró ella, bajando la cabeza.

Pronto empezó a oírse el murmurllo de los alumnos levántandose del gran comedor, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas clases.

Kate volvió sus ojos hacia él.

-Debo irme.

Harry le sostuvo la mirada.

-Justo a nuestra izquierda está el baño de Myrtle la llorona –dijo él, no muy consciente de sus palabras-. ¿Te vienes?

Para sorpresa de ambos, ella no dudó un solo segundo.

-Vale.

Fueron corriendo, antes de que los alumnos invadieran esos pasillos. Forzaron la puerta, y entraron. Kate cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó sobre esta.

Ni siquiera sabían lo que estaban haciendo ni porqué. Sólo sabían que no podían dejar de mirarse...

Harry fue hacia ella y le acarició el pelo. Sonrieron.

-¿Estamos locos? –preguntó Kate, poniendo una cara traviesa.

-Sólo somos adolescentes en celo... nada importante... –Harry deslizó su mano por el cuello de ella.

-La vida sigue... –Kate pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de Harry.

-Y tú seguirás odiándome y gritándome. –Harry la rodeó con sus brazos y las estrechó contra sí.

-Eso no lo dudes. –Kate ladeó la cabeza.

Sus labios se unieron y se besaron, una y otra vez, durante un buen rato en el que pareció que el mundo se había detenido. Y donde sólo estaban ellos dos.


	8. ¿Quien quiere a quien?

_

* * *

Wenas!!!!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, tras la recepción de unos cuantos reviews que me animaron muchísimo, la historia vuelve a sus cauces (menudo rollo os estoy contando...). Bueno, el caso es que no voy a dejar de bajar capítulos... por el momento, si el nivel de reviews vuelve a descender de manera alarmente... la amenaza volverá!!! Ups... espero que no. Bueno, también os daréis cuenta cuando leais el fic que, en efecto las cosas aún no están muy claros... en cuanto al dúo-triángulo-cuadrilátero amoroso de Harry, Ginny, Kate y Malfoy y... bueno, ¿por qué no? Justin Fletchey (el probrecillo tiene un pequeño problema con el protagonismo...) Bueno, ahí van las contestaciones de los reviews. _

**_ginny-potter-irene1_**_bueno, no era exactamente un harry-ginny (aunque en este capítulo las cosas cambian un poquito..., ya verás), porqué, como podrás comprobar, el título es justamente eso: de todos con todos, es decir, todos se lían y enamoran de todo el mundo así que... ¡me alegra k te guste! Aunke ha sido larga la espera, lo he continuado... bueno, ya me contarás k te parece este capítulo (está un pokitin relacionado con tu petición). ¡Espero tu próximo review!_

_**Eri mond licht : **k bien k te guste... excepto por... la parejita tan glamurosa Harry-Ginny!! Bueno, solo kiero dejar claro k cuando empecé con este fic no pensaba en ninguna pareja predeterminada... aunke, claro las cosas cogieron un rumbo k parecía de una sola vía... (no sé si te estarás enterando de algo de lo k te estoy diciendo), bueno, el caso es k tu review ha influido en este capítulo, ya me entiendes (si no, leelo y ya verás). ¡A mi también me encanta la pareja ron-mione! Aunque la verdad es k no tiene demasiado protagonismo, me parece una pareja tan obvia k tenía k estar por fuerza por ahi. ¡Gracias por el review!¡Hasta pronto!_

_**lizZyd. **Me alegra k te guste. A mi también me encanta las relaciones odio-amor (aunke creo k es algo k ya queda evidente). La verdad es k no está mal como me ha salido la relacion Harry Ginny, verdad? Bueno, lo de seguir pronto... no sé, pero el caso es k he seguido... ¡Siento muchísimo la tardanza, de verdad! Me gustó mucho tu último review de apoyo, de verdad, gracias. Aunke tengo k darte la malísima noticia k es normal en mi retrasarme (sin necesidad de k me pasen desgracias), sobretodo este año. ¡Haré lo posible para actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero no prometo nada! ¡Espero tu próximos reviews!_

_**kittysakurita: **k bien k te parezca divertido, esa era precisamente mi intención... Bueno, y lo de la pareja Ginny-Harry... pronto se verá. ¡Hasta pronto!_

_**GinnyJkt:** ¡me alegra k te guste! Aki continua la historia, aunque con un pokitín de retraso y con un final más... intrigante k el anterior... ya verás. Lo de la pareja lo podrás ver ( más o menos) en este capítulo, aunke ni yo misma sé muy bien como va a acabar todo este embrollo. Lo del sueño de Harry... bueno, la verdad es k tenía algo interesantísimo en mente, pero como nadie me mandaba reviews y no tenía intención de continuarlo, se me olvidó mi brillantísima idea. He actualizado el capítulo donde estaba el sueño y lo quitado. Lo siento, la cosa ha ido así... ¡Gracias por leer el fic! ¡Espero tú próximo review!_

**_Iraty Rowling_**_bueno, contestaré tus dos reviews por orden... y con tu numeración, le es muy útil: 1)lo de harry y ginny ya se verá 2)lo de harry con la profe... fue un día de brillante inspiración y una mezcla entre el profesor Lockhart... y una tía muy cachonda 3)la historia de draco y ginny tiene un futuro altamente incierto 3) a mi también m encantan ron y hermione 4) a mi también m encanta kate (es un poco de mi y de mala leche) ¿tú también compartes su encantador humor? ¡espero k no en exceso! .... tu review no es mínimamente aburrido, te lo aseguro, tan solo ayuda a continuar (y con esto enlazo con el siguiente review) y me encantó k me dijeras eso de no dejarlo nunca... no puedo prometer nada, pero juro intentarlo... a mi también me gustaba el beso kate-harry (aunque no al resto del mundo, por lo visto... es por una tal Ginny, el conflicto ¿la conoces?). Hoy a malfoy lo dejo aún más jodido, ya verás (al final da un poco de lástima, el pobre). Lo de ginny y el hufflepuff... bueno, ya se verá en este capítulo. ¡Espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto! Ciao!!_

_**Moony Weasley:** me alegra k te guste... lo de k harry se vaya besando con esa... tiene arreglo, ya lo verás en el capítulo. ¡bueno aki está el capítulo! ¡Ke lo disfrutes!_

_**Degna:** como puedes ver, he continuado el fic, ya no hace falta k te mande el mail. Puedes hacerte ilusiones, la cosa sigue. La verdad es k si, todo el mundo se esperaba más lo de ginny... aunke las cosas aún no están muy seguras!! Siento no poder comentar más el review pero me pillas en mal momento, he recibido tu review justo cuando iba a publicar el fic asin k... ya te contestaré mejor al próximo, ok? ¡Ciao!_

_Bueno, esto es todo. Disculparme por el retraso y, ya, sin más dilación, el capítulo:_

_Capítulo 8_

_¿Quién quiere a quién?_

-Oye, Harry...

-¿Qué quieres, Ginny? –preguntó Harry, levantando la vista del pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo.

-Hermione me ha dicho que ayer no fuiste a defensa.

-Ah, sí, bueno... tenía... algo que hacer –farfulló el, sonrojándose.

Ginny se dio cuenta. Pero no supo adivinar qué era lo que tenía en mente Harry.

-Fue por... ¿la profesora? Ha pasado... ¿algo más?

-No, no, aquello ya es agua pasada. No es nada.

Ginny se quedó un rato mirándole fíjamente. Harry se removió con la mano el pelo, algo incómodo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza, algo contrariada. No conseguía sonsacarle nada. Buscó otra táctica, cambió de tema.

-¿Quieres saber algo divertido?

-¿Divertido? –repitió él, algo escéptico.

-Sí... el otro día Draco me pidió disculpas. Creo que quería volver conmigo...

-¿Cuando fue eso?

-Mmm... ante ayer, justo cuando Kate se puso a gritarte.

Harry bajó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, pensativo. Luego inconscientemente, negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-Casi no he podido verte últimamente. No estás nunca.

-Ya. –Harry miró hacia otro lado, algo distante-. ¿Alguna novedad más?

-Pues... sí –repuso ella, poniendose colorada, como en lo viejos tiempos-. Ahora... salgo con Justin Fletchey.

Harry pareció despertar.

-Pero... ¿ya? Es decir, ¿no ha pasado demasiado poco tiempo para estar con otro?

-El chico es majo –se justificó Ginny.

-¿Pero te gusta de verdad? ¿Le quieres? –le preguntó con cierto matiz de urgencia Harry.

-Pues sí, me parece mono –dijo ella simplemente.

Harry la miró con preocupación.

-No está bien, Ginny. Debes sentirlo realmente. No puedes salir con alguién porque sí.

-¡Y a tí que más te da! ¡Ni que fueras el mejor ejemplo a seguir!

Ginny se dio la vuelta, notablemente enojada y subió corriendo a la habitación de las chicas.

Harry suspiró.

-Tienes razón.

* * *

Kate estaba acostada cómodamente sobre el césped del jardín de Hogwarts leyendo un fantástico libro. El día fue maravilloso hasta que vio aparecer en escena a Harry Potter. Le vio salir del castillo, echar un vistazo por el jardín, verla e ir directamente hacia ella.

-Kate –dijo él, cuando estuvo a su lado.

-Harry –después de un acuerdo mútuo, decidieron que no podía ser que continuaran llamándose por sus respectivos apellidos después de haberse besado. ¡¡Arrg!! No podía creer que lo hubiera vuelto a hacer, con la risita de Myrtle de fondo. ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero el caso es que se había prometido a sí misma que no volvería a suceder. Nunca. Jamás.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Kate apartó el libro, que hasta el momento había continuado leyendo para dar un sonoro suspiro de impaciencia e incredulidad a la vez.

-¿Otra vez?

-Pues sí, porqué lo que es yo, no entiendo nada.

Kate hechó una ojeada al chico, sí, la verdad es que parecía bastante confuso.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Bueno, creí que entre los dos podríamos entenderlo.

-¿El qué?

-Qué es lo que hay entre nosotros.

-No hay nada –conestó ella, tajante.

-Algo tendrá que haber si nos hemos besado...

-¡Cállate! Alguién podría oírte.

Harry observó el jardín, que estaba prácticamente desierto.

-Estàs algo paranoica, ¿no crees?

Kate se incorporó, molesta. Harry se sentó a su lado.

-No sé qué es lo que quieres que te diga.

-¿Te gusta alguién? –preguntó Harry, cogiendo totalmente desprevenida a Kate.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Si te gusta algún chico.

Kate le observó incrédula. Frunció el ceño.

-... o chica –prosiguió Harry.

-¡Por merlín! Deja de decir burradas...

-Bueno, sólo dímelo.

-Pero eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Pues yo creo que sí, porqué resulta (por si no te habías enterado) que nos hemos...

-¡Está bien! –le cortó ella-. La verdad es que hay dos o tres que me hacen gracia... pero así gustar gustar...

-¿Quiénes son?

-Con decir que tú jamás serías uno de ellos basta.

-Vale... –asintió Harry, algo decepcionado por no poderse enterar (en el fondo el chico era cotilla, pobre).

-Ahora te toca a tí.

-¿A mí? ¿El qué?

-Decirme quién te gusta.

-Es complicado –se limitó a responder él.

-Así que te gusta alguién de verdad.

-Más o menos... bueno, eso creía..., estoy confuso. Ahora... ya no lo sé.

-Des de luego yo no soy.

-Por supuesto.

-Claro.

-Y lo que pasó entre nosotros fue... un impulso, pero yo en realidad estaba pensando en ésa otra persona, aunque tú no te parezcas nada a ella, excepto por lo de ser algo mandoncilla que...

-¡Déjate de rollos! ¿Quién es?

-Es que... he estado tanto tiempo negándolo que ya no estoy seguro...

-Lo adminto, me tienes con la intriga. ¡Dímelo ya!

-Es... es... –Harry fue bajando el tono de su voz, se puso tremendamente colorado y poco a poco sus palabras se conviertieron en un murmullo incomprensible.

Kate aguzó el oído, pero no consiguió entender nada.

-¿Eh?

-¡No me hagas repetirlo!

-¿El qué? Pero si no me he enterado de nada.

-Lo haces para verme sufrir.

-Que no, en serio.

-Si se lo cuentas a alguién...

-Sí, bueno, lo añadiremos a nuestra lista de secretos. Y puesto que no hay ningún fantasma a la vista no tendremos que chantajear a nadie.

Harry hizo una media sonrisa.

-Tu forma de hablar... me recuerda a alguién.

-¿Alguién? ¿No será la chica misteriosa?

-No, no qué va... y tus ojos –murmuró él, apartándole el flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos para verla mejor.

-No empecemos –dijo ella incómoda, retirándole la mano bruscamente.

-Ah. Lo siento.

-Te estás yendo por las ramas. ¡Dime ya de una vez quién es ella!

-Está bien, de acuerdo. Ginny Weasley.

-Vaya –fue todo lo que pudo decir ella.

-Qué fuerte, ¿no?

-Sí, no... bueno... ¿en serio?

-¿No te lo esperabas, verdad?

-Mmmh..., no en realidad ya me olía algo. Sí. Creo que fue por eso que intenté ayudar a Malfoy para...

-¡¿Cómo?! –saltó Harry, conmocionado-. ¡Era eso lo que os vi hablar el otro día!

-Ni siquiera te he dicho qué es lo que...

-Ya me lo puedo imaginar. Intentaste ayudarle para que volviera a salir con Ginny sólo para fastidiarme.

-Y por la pasta.

Harry se levantó de repente, temblando de rabia.

-Estás loca.

* * *

-Gracias por nada, Kate Stevenson –siseó una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Kate se dio la vuelta en medio del pasillo desierto para encontrarse cara a cara con Draco Malfoy. Estaba claro que aquel no era su día.

-No me has pagado nada, así que creo que estamos en paz.

-¿En paz? Me has hecho quedar en el más absoluto ridículo delante de la Weasley.

-¿Ahora es Weasley? ¿No es tu querida Virgina? –se burló ella, dándole especial émfasis a la última palabra.

No estaba de buen humor, así que si alguien le buscaba las cosquillas, lo tendría muy fácil. Al parecer eso era justamente lo que Malfoy buscaba.

-Cállate –le espetó él, lleno de ira-. Ahora estás en deuda conmigo.

-¿En deuda? ¿De qué vas tú?

-Voy de que yo soy aquí el que pone las reglas.

-Véte a freír espárragos -escupió Kate llena de desdén, empezando a andar hacia la otra dirección.

Pero Malfoy no había terminado. Corrió tras ella, la cogió del brazo para sujetarla y la forzó a pegarse contra la pared, dejándole así muy poco margen de movimiento.

-Aún no te he dicho cómo pagar la deuda.

-Aún no te he dicho que no soy de esas –dijo ella, con el mismo tono de voz.

-¿De cuáles?

-De las que te obedecen como humildes siervas.

-Igual que Virginia –repuso él, sin inmutarse.

Kate forcejeó, pero Malfoy no la soltó. Así que se limitó a dirigirle una mirada llena de furia.

-Qué manía tenéis todos por compararme con ella. Ni que fuera una diosa o algo por el estilo, que os tiene a todos como locos.

-¿A todos? ¿Quién más...?

-Bueno, está el nuevo, el chico con el que sale ahora... creo que se llama Justin... Y luego está Potter –dijo ella, como la cosa más normal del mundo.

Malfoy se quedó un rato mirándola fíjamente, encajando la información.

-Es decir... que su novio ahora es Justin y además le gusta a Potter.

-Exacto.

-Bueno, la verdad es que lo primero no me lo esperaba... pero lo segundo... ya hacía tiempo que lo sabía.

-Sí, yo también me lo olía.

-¿Verdad que sí? Me pareció tan evidente que para fastidiarle empecé a salir con ella.

-Eso también me lo imaginaba yo. Lo único que no podía comprender era por qué lo habéis mantenido en secreto.

-Bueno, primero está mi reputación. Segundo, lo planee todo para que fuera él el primero en enterarse del embrollo.

-Ah... muy astuto.

-Por algo soy de slytherin –dijo él, con aires de superioridad.

Estaban manteniendo una conversación de lo más normal pero Malfoy seguía sujetándola fuertemente, un hecho que, visto por otros ojos, podría insunsitar a los más oscuros y extraños pensamientos... por fortuna, en aquel momento, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban echando la siesta y nadie pasaba por aquel pasillo.

-¿Entonces por qué quieres volver a salir con ella? Ya le has hecho daño a Potter, ¿no?

-Pcht. Creo que no fue suficiente. Aunque ahora he hecho un cambio de planes.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Se trata de otra táctica.

-Ajá. ¿Y de qué se trata?

-Haré que Potter y Virginia empiecen a salir. Y que cuando más enamorados estén ella le sea infiel conmigo.

-¿No es muy enreversado?

-¿Qué quieres? Soy slytherin.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno, ¿vas a a ayudarme?

-¿Ayudarte?

Kate le miró de arriba a abajo. Sonrió.

Malfoy también sonrió.

-Verás, tengo un pequeño problema de espacio...

-Antes quiero que me contestes.

-¿Que te conteste? –dijo ella, acentuando la sonrisa de un modo que ya casi daba miedo.

-Sí.

Kate se movió un poco, y, cogiendo a Malfoy totalmente por sorpresa, le dio una patada con la rodilla en la entrepierna.

-¡Joder! –gimió Malfoy, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, adolorido a más no poder.

Kate pasó por encima de él como si fuera un saco de patatas. Se quedó un momento quieta, a su lado.

-Y una mierda voy a ayudarte –le espetó, echandóle una mirada llena de deprecio.

Luego se volvió por donde había vuelto, dejando a Malfoy y su orgullo por los suelos.

* * *

Harry entró en su sala común, esperando encotrar a Ginny, pero no la vio por ninguna parte. Sólo encontró a Ron y Hermione que, para variar, se estaban enrollando. Para estar siempre así Harry casi prefería que discutieran. En medio de una discusión no se sentía tan incómodo como en aquel preciso instante.

-Chicos...

Ron y Hermione tardaron un buen rato en darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry. Parecía que se volvieran sordos cuando estaban tan... revueltos.

-¡Harry! –saltó Hermione, sepárandose rápidamente de Ron.

_Demasiado tarde._ Pensó Harry para sus adentros.

-¿Habéis visto a Ginny? –preguntó Harry, para salir del paso.

-Sí, em... creo que estaba en la biblioteca –dijo Ron.

-Con Justin –añadió Hermione.

Ron la miró con enojo. Ella solo se encogió de ombros. Estaba claro que aquellos dos tramaban algo. Pero no tenía tiempo para negarle a Ron lo evidente: debía hablar cuanto antes con Ginny. Antes de... volver a encontrarse con Kate.

* * *

Ginny tuvo que admitirlo: había batido un record con Justin. Empezar a salir un día y romper al siguiente. Aquello no podía ser saludable. Para nada. Pero después de lo que le dijo Draco, debía demostrarle que no estaba para nada colgada de él. Porqué no lo estaba. Nunca lo había estado.

-Ginny, por fin te encuentro –susurró la voz de Harry.

-Harry –dijo ella, sin mucho entusiasmo.

Harry se quedó mirándola fíjamente.

-¿Has llorado?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Para nada... –tartamudeó ella restregándose los ojos con las manos.

-Ya veo.

-¿Q-Qué haces tú aquí?

-Te estaba buscando.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, tenía que decirte algo... ¿está Justin por aquí?

Ginny negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –le preguntó Harry, al ver su extraño comportamiento.

Ginny hizo una mueca.

-Hemos roto.

-Vaya –fue todo lo que pudo decir Harry.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Estoy segura de que a continuación me semonearás y me dirás que ya me lo habías advertido. Me harás sentir fatal, como siempre. Pero hoy te aseguro que no me hace falta tu charla de amigo de mi hermano mayor –dijo ella, gesticulando exageradamente-. Porqué ya me siento fatal yo sola. Ya lo sé, lo hago todo mal...

-No iba a decirte eso.

-Muy bien, lo comprendo pero mírame... –Ginny se cortó y recapacitó mirando a Harry sorpendida-. Un momento. ¿Qué has dicho?

-No voy a sermonearte.

-¿No? –preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-No soy quién para decirte si lo has hecho bien o mal.

-Bueno...

-Para empezar, lo que llevamos de curso ya te he dicho un montón de mentiras.

-¿Mentiras? ¿Me has engañado? ¿Cómo...?

-Cuando te dije que me había acostado con la profesora era un farol. Lo dije... lo dije porqué estaba celoso de Malfoy, Ginny.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Celoso? Pero si tú... –Ginny abrió mucho los ojos- si tú... o sea que yo...

-Tú me gustas –la ayudó a terminar Harry.

Ginny se quedó sin habla.

-¿Gin? Oye, sé que lo que te he dicho es muy fuerte, pero llevo demasiado tiempo escondiéndolo... debías saberlo.

-¿Esta no será por casualidad una de esas bromas tuyas tan pesadas?

-Me temo que no...

-Joder...

-Si te oyera tu hermano...

-Es que... ya te vale, hombre. ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

-Bueno, he aprovechado el interludio entre novio y novio para decírtelo –bromeó Harry.

Ginny, sin embargo, no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que te gusto y burlarte de lo que hago?

-Que me gustes no significa necesariamente que me parezca bien todo lo que hagas.

Ginny suspiró, sin saber qué decir.

-No te he dicho esto para que te sientas culpable ni nada de eso, si no porqué creía que debías saberlo. Pero debes saber que sea cual sea tu decisión te prometo que por mi parte no dejaré de ser tu amigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ginny hizo una mueca.

-Recuerda que lo has prometido.

-Sí.

Harry se quedó un rato mirándola, a la espera de respuesta.

-Eh... mañana ya te diré algo, ¿vale?

-Está bien.

* * *

Ginny llevaba todo el día evitándolo. Estaba claro que la noticia le había sentado como una bomba, no se lo esperaba. Pero para Harry la espera se estaba haciendo prácticamente insoportable, tanto que casi preferiría que le rechazara antes que continuar esperando.

Necesitaba hacer algo para distraerse o iba a volverse loco. Salió a dar una vuelta por el jardín y se encontró con Kate. Curiosamente no lo recibió con malos modos.

-Te voy a contar una cosa que te va a encantar –le dijo ella a modo de saludo.

-¿De verdad? –contestó él, sin mostrar demasiado entusiasmo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Kate al ver su evidente estado de ánimo.

-Mmm... nada.

-Ya, bueno, y yo voy y me lo creo.

Harry hizo una mueca.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-¿Por qué no?

-Vale. El caso es que... se lo he dicho a Ginny, bueno, en realidad fue ayer...

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Que me gusta –contestó Harry, como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo.

-Ah. ¿Y?

-Nada. Lleva todo el día evitándome.

-Vaya –mumruó Kate, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir.

-¿Y qué querías contarme?

-Pues... –Kate se había quedado sin palabras. De repente contarle a Harry que le había dado a Malfoy una patada en los huevos no le parecía tan buena idea- esto... ¿y Justin?

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, el novio de Ginny.

-Ah bueno, cortaron ayer.

-Oh.

-¿Era eso lo que ibas a decirme? –preguntó Harry, algo desconcertado.

-Mmm... más o menos. Es que, ¿sabes? Uno de esos que me hacían gracia era Justin –mintió ella.

-¿De veras? –se sorprendió Harry- y... bueno, ¿qué eso lo qué... ves en él?

-Pues... es majo –improvisó ella, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Bien. Pues ya tienes pista libre –contestó Harry fríamente.

-Perfecto –murmuró ella sarcástica, dando media vuelta y marchándose.

Harry observó meditabundo como se marchaba. ¿Debía preocuparse? No... Ahora él tenía otros asuntos pendientes...

Como averiguar si Ginny tenía ya una respuesta...

_Ya se verá..._

_Continuará... en el próximo capítulo_


	9. Unos que rompen, otros que se juntan y

¡Por fin! Después de siglo, al fin vuelvo a actualizar. Ya tengo a más de unas persona completamente desesperada con mis retrasos. Pero entre los examenes y lo que no son examenes no hay quien escriba. ¡He tenido suerte de poder escribir este capítulo! Y el próximo... la verdad, no tengo ni idea de cuando llegara. Puede que incluso se publique antes el sexto libro de Harry Potter (que, por cierto, no sé si lo sabeis, pero sale en inglés en junio o julio). Espero que no llegue a darse el caso y que para entonce este fic ya hay concluido... Bueno, si eso contesto ya los reviews:

**_Withmin _**_: me alegra k te guste el fic. A mi tb me gustó lo de Malfoy. Espero recibir tu próximo review._

**_Ginny84_**_:tú lo has dicho esto es un culebrón, no tiene otro nombre, la verdad. Y lo de las faltillas, gracias, he procurado corregirlo. No me he ofendido para nada, tranqui. Espero que no hayas desesperado, pq la verdad, no tengo ni idea de para cuando será le próximo capítulo._

**_LizZyd: _**_ya ves k esto de tardar es siempre y lo siento, pero es k no puedo evitarlo.Ya me contarás k tal m ha quedado este capítulo. El plan de Malfoy no va demasiado bien, la verdad. Espero tu proximo review. Por cierto, creo k t agregué en el msn, no?_

**_Iraty Rowling:_**_ no llegas tarde para nada, soy yo la k tarda. Sigo sin entender a k venía todo aquello k m contaste en el review, pero bueno... Lo de k sean todo el rato conversaciones, la verdad es k no puedo evitarlo, me encanta escribir así, pero si a tí t gusta bien está. Lo de Kate creo que con el capítulo de hoy se comprenderán muchas cosas. Y lo de influirme con lo de Harry y Ginny... bueno, ya lo verás. No m importa k el review sea largo, más bien al contrario: me gusta. Así que espero recibir tu largo review para este capítulo._

**_Degna: _**_si el arreglo es un poco cutre, pero bueno. Ya veremos Ginny... ai, Ginny. Ya me contarás lo que te parece. Escribo otro fic de este tipo, k es Sexo en Hogwarts, y tb aparece Ginny. Luego tengo otro fic un pelín más serio que se sitúa en la época de los Merodeadores, y es la Magia está en tí. Si quieres verlos, ahí los tengo. Espero tu comentario sobre el capítulo!_

**_Eri mond licht :_**_ Sí, se ha atrevido, pero ya veremos como va la cosa. No sé si lo de esta pareja funcionará muy bien (lo siento por tí, ya k dices k t gusta) pero no voy a decir nada. No sé si Kate y Draco harían buena pareja, la verdad es k no pegan mucho. Ya ves k la espera ha sido algo más k eterna, y lo siento mucho, pero no puedo hacer nada por ir más deprisa. Hasta pronto!_

**_cadica :_**_ no te hagas muchas ilusiones con la pareja, pq no sé como va a ir muy bien. La antipatía de Harry... pues la verdad es k en el quinto libro está poco más o menos, no? Y digo yo, conforme va creciendo el pobrecillo con tanta muerte estará un poquitín amargado... Aunque en estos último capítulo he tratado de arreglarlo, la verdad. ¿Qué trama Kate? En verdad nada. Pero leete el capítulo y verás lo que Kate... tiene k decir. Espero tu review!_

**_kittysakurita :_**_ sí he recibido bastantes reviews como para continuar. Lo que pasa es k no puedo evitar lo de tardar un siglo en actualizar, lo siento, de verdad. A mi tb m gustó lo de la patada (me pregunto porque Ginny nunca lo ha echo... una se queda a gusto después de eso. Bueno, k espero k te guste el capítulo y espero tu prox review._

**_a-grench:_**_ siento no haber podido hacer lo que me pedistre (lo de continuar pronto), pero al menos he escrito, k ya es algo. Más vale tarde que nunca. Y bueno, ya me contarás lo que te parece. Ciao!_

_Y sin más dilación , el capítulo (con un título más bien largo):_

_Capítulo 9_

_Unos que rompen, otros que se juntan y un secreto muy bien guardado_

-Algo pasa entre esos dos –murmuró Ron, señalando a Ginny y Harry, que entraban por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –le preguntó Hermione, curiosa.

-No sé. Los veo raros –comentó él, sorbiendo un poco de zumo de calabaza.

-Puede que Harry le trastornara más de lo que creíamos lo de Ginny con Malfoy.

-Puede. Aún así... –carraspeó Ron, rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-Hay algo más.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Está lo de Kate.

-¿Kate? ¿La ravenclaw que odia a Harry?

-Odiaba –la corrigió Ron-. Por lo visto ahora se han hecho amigos.

-¿En serio? Ni me había fijado. Oye, últimamente estás muy observador.

-Sí, bueno, como nos pasamos tantas horas en la biblioteca, pues me pongo a mirar a la gente.

-Oh. ¿Te aburre acompañarme?

-Eh, no, no, qué va, si no es eso... lo que pasa es que estudiamos mucho y a veces me descentro... no soy una máquina.

-Como yo, ¿no? –dijo ella, algo mosqueada.

-Era sólo un comentario, no quería decir que...

-Sé perfectamente lo que quieres decir, Ron. Que soy una rata de biblioteca sosa y aburrida –afirmó ella, visiblemente alterada.

-¡Yo no he dicho nada de eso! –se defendió él, levantando la voz.

-Tranquilo, no te aburriré más. Me voy.

Se levantó con la mirada altiva, recogió sus cosas, tomó una tostado y se marchó del Gran Comedor.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Hola, Ron –le saludó Harry, sentándose a su lado.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-De Hermione, ¿de qué va a ser? Le estaba diciendo que últimamente estabas raro y no sé cómo pero se ha cabreado conmigo.

-Pero yo siempre estoy raro.

Ron suspiró.

-Tienes razón. Pero Mione...

-Está nerviosa por los examenes y la ha tomado contigo...

-¡Pero si aún faltan meses!

-Ya la conoces...

-Sí, pero...

-¡Hola, chicos! –saludó Ginny alegremente, sentándose al lado de Ron.

-La que faltaba –murmuró Ron.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Nada.

-Se ha peleado con Mione –la informó Harry.

-Oh, vaya. ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? –preguntó a modo de rutina.

-Pues, verás estábamos tranquilamente hablando cuando...

-Sí, sí, muy interestante –le cortó ella, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda-. Oye, Harry, ¿vienes un momento? Quiero hablar contigo.

-Ah. Oh. Vale, claro..., por supuesto –tartamudeó él sorprendido.

-Ven –le indicó ella, levántandose a la par que Harry-. Ron, seguro que todo se arregla con Mione. Luego nos vemos y me cuentas la reconciliación, ok?

-Ehh...

-¡Muy bien, hasta luego!

Harry siguió a Ginny hasta la salida del Gran Comedor. Antes de salir, Harry hechó una ojeada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para ver a Ron. Parecía ensimismado. Harry no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él. Nadie había dicho que salir con Hermione fuese fácil. Desde luego, Harry tenía muy claro que jamás querría tener una relación como la suya con una chica.

Sin apenas ser consciente, lentamente Harry había desviado la mirada. Hasta llegar a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Donde estaba Kate, que, casualmente miraba también hacia donde estaba él. Durante unos segundos, Harry tuvo la sensación de que le echaba una mirada sombría, pero fue algo tan sólo momentáneo, porqué al parecer Kate en realidad hablaba con una amiga suya.

-¿Harry? –oyó que decía la voz de Ginny.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry distraído, se volvió hacia Ginny y entonces cayó en la cuenta-. Oh, sí. Dime.

-He tomado una decisión.

-¿Mmm?

-Sobre lo que me dijiste el otro día –aclaró ella, al ver la cara de Harry.

-¿Lo que te dije hace dos semanas? Creía que lo habías olvidado –repuso él, no demasiado afectado. Aquello enojó a Ginny.

-Pues para tu información no he dejado de darle vueltas en todo este tiempo. De echo, he batido un récord de soltería. Nunca había estado tantos días sin novio.

-Te felicito –dijo él sarcástico.

-Ignoraré lo que has dicho, de lo contrario tendría que volver a pensármelo durante dos semanas más. Bien, está es mi dicisión: una prueba.

-¿Prueba? ¿De qué leches me estás hablando?

-Digo que quiero salir contigo a modo de prueba. Serías algo así como un semi-novio.

-Ya.

-He cometido tantos errores que debo llevar más cuidado. Además, tú y yo somos amigos... no quiero estropearlo.

-Ni yo.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices?

-Bueno –asintió sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Este sábado tenemos salida a Hogsmeade. ¿Vamos juntos?

-Me parece bien.

-Eh... una cosa más.

-Dime.

-Ron está muy sensible. Casi que si no se entera de esta... prueba, mejor, ¿eh?

-Ah... tienes razón. Bueno –dijo ella, mirando el reloj-, me voy para clase.

-Luego no vemos.

-Hasta luego.

* * *

-¿Sigues estando agresiva?

Kate reconoció aquella voz tras suyo. No podía creerlo.

-Malfoy –dijo ella, a modo de saludo, mientras se daba la vuelta.

Cuando estaba frente a él, se dio cuenta de que él tenía la varita en la mano, preparado para el ataque.

-¿Vas a echarme una maldición? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si no te estás quietecita...

-Tú te lo buscaste –replicó Kate, airada.

-¿Por proponerte un trato?

-Y por no saber mantener las distancias. Puede que a tu Virginia no le incomodaran los espacios reducidos, pero a mí sí.

-¿Te doy miedo?

-No. Me das asco.

-No es eso lo que piensan la mayoría de las chicas.

-Es que yo no soy la mayoría de las chicas.

-Es por eso que te propuse el trabajo a tí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que el trabajo y los sentimientos de deben mezclarse. Y tú eres la única chica con la que puedo trabajar.

-Vete a freír espárragos.

-No seas desagradecida... –dijo en un fingido tono lastimero.

-Mira, te lo puedo decir más alto pero más claro...

-¿Le está molestando, señor Malfoy? –oyó una voz susurrante tras suyo.

-La verdad es que sí, profesor. Le estaba pidiendo un mínimo favor y dice que no.

-Así que la señorita Stevenson tiene carencia de solidaridad –comentó Snape haciéndole una desagradable sonrisa a Kate.

-Pues sí, profesor, soy una insolidaria. ¿Quiere castigarme por ello?

-No por eso no, pero por dirigirse a mí de esta manera sí.

Estaba claro, no había escapatoria entre dos buitres como aquellos.

* * *

Harry paseaba por los pasillos desiertos meditando en sus cosas. Le hubiese gustado comentar con alguién lo sucedido con Ginny, pero en aquel momento no tenía ningún amigo disponible. Ron y Hermione no estaban de humor. Ginny... bueno, digamos que ya no podía contar con ella como amiga. Con el resto de compañeros de Gryffindor no tenía suficiente confianza. El resto de casas... bueno, no hacía falta de ni planteárselo. Y alguién de fuera... la única que persona que en algún momento habría podido confiar era Sirius y, bueno, no era cosa de ponerse en aquel momento nostálgico. Conclusión: tenía un lío tremendo en la cabeza y no tenía con quién desahogarse.

Iba absorto en sí mismo cuando oyó unas voces. Por costumbre, se escondió tras una columna para poder escuchar. Para sorpresa suya reconció la voz de Kate... y Snape. ¿De qué estarían hablando?

Paró atención a ver si podía enterarse de algo.

-... sabes que no siempre podré estar para sacarte de estos líos –habló Snape... ¿de tú? ¿A una alumna? ¡¿A Kate?! Algo raro pasaba.

-Me las podría haber arreglado sola –replicó ella, en su típico tono soberbio.

-Sí, claro ¿dándole otra patada en la entrepierna?

-¿Cómo...?

-El otro día vino a decírmelo en tono confidencial Malfoy. Quería que buscara alguna excusa para castigarte, pero que nadie supiera cuál era la verdadera razón.

-Tendrías que haberme dejado sola, porqué bien se merecía una segunda...

-Típico de tu padre.

Entonces los pasos de detuvieron, muy cerca de Harry.

-No empieces con mi padre –murmuró ella, en tono lúgubre.

-Sólo era un comentario –se defendió él-. Una curiosidad.

-Bueno, pues por muy desagradable que te resulte que sea hija de mi padre, al que tanto odiabas, ahórrate esos comentarios, por favor.

-Sólo digo que debes controlar ese temperamento. No quiero que cometas los mismos errores que él.

-Pues si está en mi sangre, cometeré los mismos errores. Así es la vida.

-Trataré de ignorar ese comentario orgulloso tan típico de los Black.

-Vale, vale. He entendido la lección. ¿Puedo irme ya?

-Sí.

Dicho esto volvieron a oirse pasos pero esta vez en direcciones contrarias.

Al cabo de un rato, Harry salió de su escondite y fue corriendo tras Kate. La curiosidad le estaba matando.

-¡Kate! –le gritó, cuando estuvo a tan sólo unos pasos de ella.

Ni se inmutó. Siguió su camino como si nada.

Harry aceleró un poco más, hasta que pudo retenerla cogiéndole un brazo. Ella se dio la vuelta sorprendida y dio un respigno al verle la cara.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te he oído hablar con Snape.

Kate miró hacia otro lado claramente molesta.

-Bueno. ¿Y qué? –preguntó ella, tratando de quitarle importancia.

-¿Y qué? Pues varias cosas. Para empezar, nunca había oído a nadie hablar así con Snape (y mucho menos un alumno). Luego está lo de tu padre... y me ha parecido oír algo del orgullo de los Black.

-¿Has estado espiando? –se sorprendió ella, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pues sí, pero ahora ya no viene al caso. ¿Pero qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso eres del club de fans en contra de Harry Potter o qué? ¿Es por eso que me odiabas? ¿Habéis hecho tú y Snape un clan en contra de mí?

-¡No seas ridículo! –exclamó ella enojada.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-No es asunto tuyo –murmuró ella quejumbrosa.

-Creo que tengo derecho a saber por qué me odiabas... o sigues odiándome...

-No tiene nada que ver con Snape, ¿te enteras? Y ahora suéltame, por favor –dijo moviendo el brazo que le sujetaba Harry.

-Por favor, Kate –le suplicó él, haciendole ojos lastimeros-. Dime por qué me odias.

-No te odio, es sólo que...

-¿Qué?

-Mi padre.

-¿Qué pasa con tu padre? ¿Quién es?

Kate agachó la cabeza.

-Era –murmuró con voz lúgubre.

Una sudor fría empezó a recorrer a Harry por todo el cuerpo. No podía ser que fuera... no, era totalmente imposible.

Lentamente soltó el brazo a Kate, pero esta no se movió.

-¿Quién era tu padre?

Kate se mostraba claramente reacia a declarárselo. Pero al final, supo sobreponerse.

-Sirius Black –sentenció ella, volviéndo a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Harry no salía de su asombro... no podía ser... Kate percibió en sus ojos su incredulidad.

-Mientes –alegó él.

-Bien. Como tú quieras. Si eso es lo que quieres creer...

-Sirius no tenía hijos... solamente era...

-Tu padrino, sí, lo sé. Sus últimos años estuvieron dedicados única y exclusivamente a tí. El gran y maravilloso Harry Potter –susurró con un claro resentimiento en la voz-. ¿Por qué iba a acordarse de su única hija teniendo un Harry Potter?

-Pero él nunca dijo nada...

-¿No me digas? –preguntó con fingida ignorancia-. Bueno. Quizás así comprendas por qué yo te odiaba. Yo era su hija. Pero te quería más a tí –Kate sacudió la cabeza, intentando quitarle dramatismo al asutno-. Me ha encantado charlar contigo. Adiós.

Kate iba a marcharse, cuando Harry la detuvo.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella llena de impaciencia.

-Si esto es así... me resulta aún más extraño que hablaras de ese modo con Snape... a mi me odia por mi padre, sin embargo tú...

-Oh, por supuesto. Quieres saber la mejor parte de la historia. Es muy interesante, la verdad. Tan interesante que te juro que si se lo cuentas a alguien te mato.

Harry arqueó una ceja. Kate no le hizo caso.

-Ahí va la bomba: Snape... sale con mi madre.

Dicho esto, Kate se marchó corriendo, dejando a Harry completa y absolutamente perplejo.

-¿Q-q-qué?

* * *

-¿Hay alguien?

Harry pareció despertar de una especie de estado de nirvana (es algo que hacen los budistas cuando piensan un montón y están concentradísimos) cuando Ginny habló.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Harry. Se suponía que esta iba a ser nuestra primera cita. Pero tu estás... es decir, no estás.

-Lo siento mucho Gin, de verdad. Cuando salías con Malfoy me imaginé más de una vez cómo sería una cita contigo... pero... desde luego no iba a ser así... quiero decir que, siento no estar donde debo. Siempre lo estropeo todo. Con Cho me pasó lo mismo, tanto tiempo deseando estar con ella y cuando llegó el día lo estropeó todo... y al final me di cuenta de que en realidad no quería estar con ella y...

-Está bien, Harry –le cortó Ginny con impaciencia-. Suéltalo.

-¿El qué?

-Sé que hay algo que te ronda por la cabeza. Venga. Dímelo.

-No sé a qué te refieres –respondió él fríamente.

-Bien. Como quieras.

Ginny empezó a levantarse de su silla dejando el dinero para pagar su cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Adónde vas? –le preguntó Harry alarmado.

-Ya que prefieres estar solo con tus cosas...

-¡No, no! ¡Vale, te lo cuento!

Ginny volvió a sentarse rápidamente.

-Te escucho...

Harry tuvo la fugaz sensación de que ya lo tenía todo planeado...

-Es sobre... Kate.

-Ah... no será lo de...

-¿El qué?

Ginny pareció replanteárselo.

-No, nada.

-Si ya lo sabes no tengo porqué decirte nada.

-Es que si es lo que yo sé deberías estar cabreado y como veo que no lo estás seguramente será porqué no lo sabes y en realidad se trate sobre otra cosa...

-Eh... –tibuteó Harry, que no había procesado muy bien aquellas palabas. ¿Era cosa suya o Ginny se expresaba muy mal aposta? De nuevo, se autoconvenció de que eran imaginaciones suyas. Y planeó un nuevo enfoque para su explicación- ¿Qué sabes tú?

-Vas a cabrearte.

-¿Y si ya lo sé pero se aguantarme la furia muy bien?

-Harry, te conozco muy bien -dijo Ginny haciéndose la entendida-. Y ser buen actor no es uno de tus fuertes.

-Vale está bien. Igualmente quiero saber de qué se trata lo que tu sabes.

-¿Juras no enfadarte?

-Claro.

-Es sobre Draco.

-Malfoy –la corrigió Harry.

-¿Lo ves? No se puede hablar contigo.

-Venga, mujer. ¿Y... dices que tiene relación con Kate?

-Exacto. El otro día Kate le dio una patada en los huevos.

-Oh, eso. Ya lo sabía –dijo él haciendose el entendido- ¿Y por qué creías que iba a cabrearme?

-Por tratarse de D... Malfoy.

-Pero por una tontería así no me molesto... Es más, estoy contento. No todos los días Malfoy corre el peligro de quedarse esteril.

-Ya, bueno... ¿entonces qué era eso que te tenía tan pensativo?

-Es que... no puedo decírtelo.

-Venga, hombre –insistió ella, poniendo ojos de corderito degollado.

-Está bien. Pero ni se te ocurra contárselo a nadie.

-Vale, vale.

-Es sobre Kate...

-¿En serio? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues... –poco a poco, Harry fue bajando la voz, con lo que Ginny tuvo que acercarse a él para poder oírle- su padre... es... era Sirius.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –saltó ella, dando tal alarido que todo el local de las tres escobas se giró hacia ellos.

-Cht! Cállate! –susurró, tratando de hacer que volviera a sentarse para dejar de llamar la atención y que todos dejaran de mirarles con curiosidad.

Ginny miró a su alrededor avergonzada y volvió a sentarse bajando la cabeza. Cuando la cosa volvió a la normalidad, volvió a hablar.

-¿Pero es... es verdad?

-¿Crees que si no fuera verdad me preocuparía tanto?

-¿P... pero lo has comprobado, verificado de algún modo?

-No tienes más que ver sus ojos. Son clavados a los de Sirius.

Ginny se quedó en silencio meditabunda.

-Es cierto... son azules... ¿Y si sólo es casualidad?

-¡Te digo que es cierto, y punto!

-Vale, vale. No hace falta que te pongas así.

* * *

Kate estaba tomando el sol en el jardín tranquilamente, cuando de repente, alguién se dejó caer a su lado.

-Estarás contenta.

Kate se giró para ver al interlocutor según el cual debería estar contenta.

Oh.

Genial.

Harry.

-¿Por qué debería estar contenta?

-Pues... des de que me dijiste aquello, no puedo dejar de darle vueltas. Incluso... no sé... me siento culpable.

-¿Culpable? –repitió ella, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Es que... ahora es como si tú fueras algo así como... la única familia que me queda. ¿Entiendes?

-No muy bien, la verdad –dijo ella con escepticismo.

-Quiero decir que hasta ahora nos hemos tratado así como muy mal... y sabiendo el lazo que no une, pues... me sabe mal haberme portado mal contigo.

-A ver, Harry. Que quede claro. Entre nosotros no hay ninguna clase de lazo. Además, fui yo la que empecé a portarme mal contigo y yo sí que lo sabía todo. Era precisamente por saberlo que me portaba mal contigo. Así que no me vengas ahora con esas chorradas.

-Pero nuestros padres eran amigos. Tu padre era mi padrino. Es como si fuéramos... algo así como hermanos.

-¿Hermanos? –exclamó ella, sin dar crédito a lo que oía-. Por Merlín, Harry. ¡Qué asco! ¿Qué clase de hermanos son los que se besan? ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre...?

-Vale, vale, tal vez la comparación no ha sido la más adecuada, pero... Sigo sintiéndome culpable por lo que me dijiste... lo de que Sirius me hacía más caso a mí que a tí.

Kate suspiró llena de impaciencia.

-Oye, eso es agua pasada. Déjalo estar, ¿vale?

-Y lo otro...

-¿Lo otro?

-Lo de... –parecía que Harry estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para encontrar las palabras- este... eso que... vamos, que... eso de...

-Harry, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo –murmuró ella algo exasperada.

-Snape –dijo Harry con la boca pequeña.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Pues que eso sí que no lo trago.

-¿No lo tragas?

-¡Sí! ¡Y deja de repetir lo que digo a modo de pregunta!

-Tranquilo, hombre.

-No me creo... por nada en este mundo... que tu madre haya estado con Sirius y ahora... –Harry hizo una mueca de asco- con Snape.

-Ya. Lo mismo he pensado yo, pero... mi madre es rara.

-¿Y... no te molesta para nada?

-Al principio sí. Pero luego al final te acostumbras.

-Tiene que ser de lo más incómodo, es decir...

-Sé perfectamente lo que quieres decir. Pero mejor dejamos ya ése tema, ¿vale?

-¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar?

-¿Es necesario?

-Bueno, pues... mira, por ejemplo. Podemos decidir cuál es nuestra relación.

-¡Qué divertido! –se mofó ella.

-En serio...

-¿En serio? Pues mira, en serio, hermanos jamás en la vida seremos.

-Vale, pues... ¿amigos?

Kate se limitó a encogerse de ombros, con indiferencia.

-Algo querrás que seamos, ¿no?

-¿Y por qué tenemos que ser algo?

-Es que antes éramos enemigos. Pero luego vino el beso, y más tarde la revelación... eso debería convertirnos en otra cosa, ¿no?

-Y yo qué sé.

-Es que si tengo que presentarte a alguién tendré que decir algo, ¿no?

-Pues no sé.

-Mira, imagínatelo. Viene –por ejemplo- Ron y yo digo, mira Kate, este es mi amigo Ron. Y luego digo, mira Ron esta es mi... Kate.

-¿Soy tu Kate? –susurró ella, mirándole de reojo, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-Tú ya me entiendes.

-Pues no, no te entiendo –dijo ella, con la cara de la más total y absoluta inocencia.

-¿Ves? Ahí está el problema. Por eso debemos determinar nuestra relación. No voy a ir por ahí diciendo que eres mi Kate.

Kate se rió.

-Sería divertido.

-¿Divertido?

-Sí. Cada vez que me presentaras a alguién harías la misma cara de agobio tan graciosa que has echo ahora.

-Dios...

-¿Qué?

-Pues que estás loca.

-Probablemente tanto como tú –siseó ella, sonriéndole con picardía.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír también. Hasta que, de repente, sin previo aviso, como si de repente se acordara de algo, se le esfumó la sonrisa y se levantó con brusquedad.

Kate se le quedó mirando sorprendida.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada. Debo irme.

Kate se encogió de ombros.

-¿Nos vemos luego?

-Ehh... sí, bueno. Adiós –tartamudeó Harry incomprensiblemente nervioso.

-Hasta luego –murmuró sorprendida por su extraño comportamiento.

* * *

Harry entró a toda prisa a su sala común sin parar a mirar con quien se chocaba o quién le llamaba. Únicamente no quería encontrarse con...

-¡Harry!

Harry se detuvo y se dio media vuelta maldiciendo su lentitud. O su falta de inteligencia. Si lo hubiera pensado antes, se podría haber transportado directamente a su habitación. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro de si podía hacerse algo así.

-Ah, hola, Ginny –susurró él, haciendo una sonrisa forzada.

-He estado todo el día buscándote. ¿Dónde te habías metido? –preguntó ella.

-Pues... por ahí –carraspeó él, sin saber muy bien hacia donde dirigir la mirada.

-Es que... quería decirte algo –dijo ella a media voz, poniéndose muy roja.

Harry se fijó en ella sin llegar a comprender a qué venía en aquel momento aquella absurda vergüenza.

-Pues tú dirás.

-Es sobre... la _cita_ del otro día.

-Ah. Sí, oye que siento que no saliera del todo como tú hubieras querido, es que yo...

-No, no, si es todo lo contrario. Me lo pasé muy bien.

-Oh. ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-¡Si no hay ningún problema, tonto! –exclamó ella, riéndose nerviosamente y golpeándole amistosamente (aunque algo más fuerte de lo debido) el brazo.

-¿En serio? –dijo él, algo incrédulo, viendo su extraño comportamiento-. ¿Te ocurre algo, Ginny? Estás muy rara.

-No, no es nada –negó ella rápidamente-. Sólo quería comunicarte que prueba superada.

-¿Prueba? ¿Superada?

-Sí, tonto, que ya podemos ser novios.

-Ah... Eso, pues verás esto...

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella, ansiosa.

-Eh, nada. Que... muy bien. Perfecto. Porqué yo sólo me lo paso bien contigo. Tú eres la chica que me gusta. Ninguna otra. Sería totalmente imposible. Vamos, es que sería absurdo incluso plantearse que me gustara otra chica. Ridículo. Porqué, aunque tú y yo no nos hayamos besado aún, eso no significa nada. En absoluto. Y te lo vuelvo a repetir para que te quede claro: sólo me gustas tú, Ginny.

Ginny sonrió sin saber muy bien qué responder.

-Mmm... ¿Harry?

-Dime.

-¿No tendrás dudas, verdad?

-¿Sobre qué?

-No hay ninguna otra chica, ¿verdad?

-Si... si te acabo de decir que para nada.

-Ya, pero como no venía a cuento, pues... que quieres que te diga, me ha parecido... raro... incluso sospechoso.

-Sólo quería dejártelo claro. No tiene porqué haber otras razones.

-Bueno.

-Bien.

-Y otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Lo del beso se puede arreglar –dijo ella, con picardía.

-Ah... sí. Pues un día de estos. ¡Nos vemos!

Y subió corriendo a su habitación.


	10. Mucho ruido y pocas nueces

_N.A__. Por fin! Finalmente, publico un nuevo capítulo de este pedazo de culebrón que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Espero que no os hayais olvidado de mi, de verdad que lo siento, pero es que he estado ocupada con la selectividad. Por si no os acordais de lo sucedido en el último capítulo, os he dejado un brevísimo resumen para refrescaros la memoria (k menos después de esta enorme pausa) y bueno, también he contestado los (tres?) reviews (supongo que me merezco recibir tan pocos reviews después de retrasarme tanto... en fin), ahí va el resumen: _

_Resumen: Harry y Ginny han empezado a salir, aunque no parece que tengan una relación demasiado normal... Ron y Hermione han vuelto a romper y Kate le ha contado a Harry que es hija de sirius y que su madre sale con snape._

_Conestación__ de reviews:_

_Sirenita: siento que tu deseo de actualizar pronto no se haya cumplido, pero es k estos últimos meses he andado muy ocupadilla. En cuanto a lo de Harry, no creo que vea realmente e Kate como una hermana, ya que descubrió que era hija de Sirius cuando ya la había besado asín k... no quiero decir nada, pero aki las cosas nunca son lo que parecen. Lee el capítulo y verás a lo que me refiero..._

_Iraty__ Rowling: como también he tardado siglos en actualizar, he hecho un resumen, tal y como me lo pediste. Pues sí, la verdad es que harry es terriblemente indeciso, a ver si se aclara de una vez! Aunque creo que con este capítulo podrás ver por donde van las cosas realmente... ya me contarás lo que te parece..._

_Maye Evans: pues sí, bastante fuerte lo de Kate (en realidad tenía pensado hacer todo un fic más serio sobre los orígenes de kate, pero aún está por ver...). En cuanto a Harry si le gusta kate... ya lo verás en este capi. Deja review!_

_Bueno, no os aburro más y os dejo el capi_

Capítulo 10

Mucho ruido y pocas nueces

.-Ron lo está pasando fatal.

.-¿Ron¿Por qué...¡ah, ya! Ya me acuerdo¿esta vez porqué lo han dejado?

.-Mione está de los nervios por los exámenes.

.-Pero si falta un siglo.

.-¿Es que no la conoces?

.-Ya. Claro.

.-Tenemos que hacer algo.

.-Ah. ¿Sí¿Por qué?

.-No sé. Es mi hermano.

.-Bueno. Pues tú piensa algo que yo tengo que hacer algo.

.-Harry.

.-¿Sí, Ginny?

.-Tenemos que hablar.

.-Vale. Pero en otro momento.

.-Es importante.

.-Ya. Lo que tengo que hacer yo también es importante. Luego hablamos¿vale?

.-Está bien.

Harry salió corriendo de la Sala Común, se tropezó y tiró por suelo a unos cuantos alumnos hasta que llegó hasta un pasillo desierto. Miró el reloj. Esperó unos minutos. Levantó la cabeza. Ajá. Allí estaba. Puntual como siempre.

.-Hola.

Kate se volvió hacia él.

.-Hola. Qué casualidad. Ya es la cuarta vez que nos encontramos por aquí.

.-Sí. Fíjate que casualidad.

Kate sonrió.

.-Ya.

.-¿Qué tal?

.-Hace dos horas que nos hemos visto. Sigo estando bien.

.-Ah. Vale.

.-Bueno, me tengo que ir.

.-Ya nos veremos.

.-Hasta luego.

Harry volvió a la Sala Común y se encontró a Ginny donde se la había dejado.

.-¿Ya estás aquí?

.-Sí.

.-¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que hacer?

.-Ehh... nada. ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme?

.-Mmm... pues ya no me acuerdo.

.-Bueno, pues me voy a hacer los deberes.

.-¡Ah sí!

.-¿Qué?

.-Ya sé lo que hacer con Ron.

.-¿Es eso lo que teníamos que hablar que era tan importante?

.-No, era otra cosa, pero se me ha ocurrido qué hacer con Ron mientras no estabas.

.-Qué bien –dijo Harry con un escaso entusiasmo exasperante- ¿De qué se trata?

.-¿Te acuerdas de la poción que le di a Draco para que se volviera más sensible?

.-¿Cuando se volvió idiota perdido?

.-Sí. Podríamos utilizarlo con Mione.

.-Es un poco arriesgado¿no crees?

.-No.

Harry se encogió de ombros.

.-¿Te quedó de la última vez?

.-No. Tengo que volver a robarle ingredientes a Snape.

.-¿Sólo eso?

.-Sí.

.-Es pan comido. Esta noche salimos de juerga, nena.

Ginny se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

.-¿Pero qué dices, hombre?

.-Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado. Quería decir que intentaremos conseguir todo lo que necesites cuando anochezca.

.-Bien.

* * *

.-Ojos de sapo.

.-¿Ojos de sapo¿De verdad son necesarios?

.-Es el elemento esencial, Harry.

.-Está bien.

Harry cogió un taburete, se subió a él y cogió un bote que había en una de las vitrinas más altas.

.-Brr... qué frío hace aquí.

.-Son las mazmorras¿qué esperabas?

Ginny suspiró.

.-No sé.

.-Bueno¿qué más?

.-Espérate que lo mire... –dijo Ginny iluminando el pergamino que tenía en la mano con la linterna- ah, pico de cigüeña.

.-¿De verdad no has cogido la lista de la compra de Snape?

.-Que no, hombre –murmuró ella, golpéandole suavemente en la pierna.

Harry estaba deliberando cuál de los dos picos tenía delante era el de cigüeña y cuál el de pingüino, cuando oyó un ruido fuera.

.-¿Has oído algo? –preguntó Harry asustado.

.-Mmm... no

.-¿De verdad?

.-Creo que estás paranoico, yo no he oído nad...

.-... seguro que sólo es un gato! –oyeron que decía una voz que entraba a la mazmorra.

Ginny y Harry se dieron la vuelta alarmados y se encontraron frente a frente con Kate.

.-Durante unos segundos, todos se quedaron en una especie de estado de shok. Entonces, Kate reaccionó y cerró bruscamente la puerta.

.-¡Qué casualidad! –exclamó Harry.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirándole interrogativamente.

.-Que casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado justo aquí. ¿Tú cómo querías vengarte de Snape? Yo por norma general cuando me pone un tres le robo unas cuantas cosas.

.-Qué casualidad... –murmuró Kate empezando a entender el juego de Harry- pues yo también quería robarle algunas cosas. Sí. Eso es.

.-¿Con quién hablabas? –preguntó Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

.-Con mi amiga Severa.

.-¿Severa? –se extrañó Ginny.

.-Exacto. Tenía que hacer guardia. Sí, pero como ya estais vosotros aquí, pues... ya le robáis vosotros algo de mi parte y ya me quedo satisfecha¿sabeis? Así es más fácil. Vale, me voy que Severa se estará preguntando qué estoy haciendo tanto rato aquí.

.-Muy bien –asintió Harry, agitando la mano-. Hasta luego.

Abriendo el mínimo espacio de la puerta, salió.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron un rato mirando la puerta.

.-¿No la veías rara?

Harry meneó la cabeza.

.-Qué va. Es que ella es así.

.-Bueno.

Y continuaron a lo suyo.

Mientras, en el otro lado de la puerta...

.-¿Qué era ése ruido?

.-Lo que yo te he dicho. El gato.

.-Pero a mí me ha parecido que hablabas con alguién.

.-Claro. Al gato –dijo ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Snape no intentó entenderlo, después de todo, era hija de Black.

.-¿Entonces hoy te lo has vuelto a encontrar en el pasillo?

.-Sí. ¿No te parece extraño?

.-No tanto.

.-Es que era la cuarta vez que me lo encontraba en ése mismo sitio. ¿No te parece raro que un búho se meta en el colegio?

.-Los animales son difíciles de predecir¿sabes? Yo una vez me encontré con un cuervo...

.-Otra vez la historia del cuervo no, por favor.

.-¿Que ya te la había contado?

.-Pues sí.

.-Ah. Bueno, es igual, te lo vuelvo a contar, verás...

* * *

.-Por qué poco.

.-Esto del doble encubrimiento es divertido. Deberíamos repetirlo.

Kate lanzó una mirada asesina a Harry de las que hacía tiempo que no le mostraba.

.-Es broma –se arrepintió Harry.

.-Ya –asintió ella secamente-. Aún no me has contado qué hacíais allí. Porque lo de la venganza como que no cuela...

.-Lo sé. Era para hacer una poción de sensibilidad.

.-¿Teneis problemas tú y Ginny?

.-Ni hablar. Es para Hermione.

.-¿En serio¿Por qué?

.-Porque cortó con Ron y queremos que vuelvan a estar juntos.

.-No tiene mucho sentido. No veo yo a Hermione una persona fría e insensible que necesite tener más sentimientos.

.-No la conoces tú cuando estudia.

.-Lo que necesita es una buena tila, no pociones de sensibilidad.

.-Qué sabrás tú lo que necesita –se quejó Harry.

.-Yo sólo te comento mi opinión.

.-Pues no me interesa.

.-Pues no me lo cuentes.

.-La próxima vez no te encubriré.

.-Pues bueno.

.-Y si tanto te molesta mi opinión deja de merodear por este pasillo.

.-Ha sido un encuentro puramente casual.

.-¿Te crees que me chupo el dedo?

Harry suspiró exasperado.

.-¿Y por qué tenías que ser tan lista?

.-Ahora en serio¿Por qué pasas todos los días por aquí, Harry?

.-Me apetece verte.

.-¿Y eso?

Harry se encogió de ombros.

.-¿Y qué dice Ginny?

.-No tiene que decir nada.

.-O sea que no sabe nada.

.-No. Pero yo no he hecho nada malo. Te besé antes de que Ginny y yo empezaramos a salir juntos.

.-No quiero seguir hablando. Me voy –dijo ella, desviando descaradamente la conversación.

.-Bueno.

.-Mañana a la misma hora¿no, querido? –susurró Kate sarcástica.

Harry le sacó la lengua a sus espaldas. Ella pareció intuir algo y se dio la vuelta, pero no vio nada. Kate arqueó una ceja.

.-Mañana tengo que hacer cosas –dijo Harry, desafiante.

.-Vale. Pues hasta cuando sea –masculló ella algo malhumorada, dándose la vuelta para irse.

.-Kate.

Kate se dio la vuelta lentamente.

.-¿Qué?

Harry miró por la cola del ojo a ambos lados del pasillo. Por allí no pasaba ni una sola mosca. Sin embargo, no acababa de sentirse seguro.

.-¿Puedes... venir un momento? –dijo él, señalando la puerta de un aula cercana.

Kate le observó con desconfianza.

.-No es nada –le aseguró Harry.

Kate entró al aula. Harry fue tras ella y cerró bien la puerta. Kate se separó unos cuantos pasos de él.

.-Me estás asustando, Harry.

.-Verás, tengo un problemilla...

.-¿De qué se trata?

.-Es sobre... mi relación con Ginny.

.-¿Y a mí que me cuentas? No me interesa.

.-Por favor, eres la única amiga femenina que tengo en este momento.

Kate se cruzó de brazos mirándole escéptica.

.-Sé breve por favor.

.-La cosa es que... hace ya dos semanas que salimos juntos y... no puedo... me siento incapaz de...

.-¡Habla ya, hombre!

.-No puedo besarla.

Kate se quedó un buen rato observándole en silencio.

.-¿Y qué quieres que te diga yo¿Quieres que averigüe yo la causa o qué?

.-No. Porque ya la sé.

Kate frunció el ceño.

.-Oye¿quieres ser más claro?

.-No puedo besarla porqué no dejo de pensar en tí. Desde que nos besamos... no sé... todo cambió para mí. Me pareció tan absurdo que me pudieras gustar que prové de salir con Ginny, pero... ahora me doy cuenta que fue un error.

.-¿Nuestro beso?

.-No. Salir con Ginny.

.-Ah.

.-Bueno. ¿Qué me dices?

.-Pues que estás muy equivocado si piensas que em voy a rendir a tus pies. Lo del beso...

.-Los besos –la corrigió Harry.

.-Lo que sea. Fue un momento de flaqueza. Pero ya pasó. Pero tú a mí no me gustas para nada. ¿Te queda claro? En absoluto. Y tú estás confundido. Llevabas tanto tiempo deseando en tu fuero interno salir con Ginny que ahora estás descolocado. Pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo el que te dés cuenta de que quieres a Ginny y a nadie más.

.-Pero...

.-A nadie más. Adiós –dijo ella, marchándose rápidamente.

Harry dio un golpe en la mesa.

.-Idiota –murmuró para sí mismo.

* * *

.-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo –afirmó Ginny sin poder reprimir un enorme bostezo.

.-Ginny.

.-¿Qué?

.-No me estás escuchando.

.-Que sí, que sí, que la pedo va viento en popa.

.-No me estabas escuchando. Si es que es genético.

.-Perdona. ¿Qué quieres decir?

.-Nada, sólo que tú y Harry estais en boca de todo el mundo.

.-¿En serio¿Por qué?

.-Nunca en Hogwarts había existido una pareja tan sosa.

.-Ginny se quedó mirándola fijamente durante unos instantes pensativa.

.-¿Qué miras?

.-¿Tengo algo en la cara?

.-¿Cómo dices?

.-¿Tengo algo de Ron en la cara? Porque, que yo sepa, yo no te hecho nada para que ahora tú te portes así conmigo.

.-No seas tonta. Era broma.

.-Ya. Menos cuando deja de serlo –murmuró ella, entre dientes. Se levantó bruscamente y se fue corriendo sin decir nada más.

.-Pues vaya genio.

* * *

Harry estaba apoyado en el marco de una ventana, solo, mirando (o no mirando) el exterior. No podía dejar de darle vueltas. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota¿Por qué le habría dicho aquello a Kate? Era totalmente absurdo. Y estúpido. Dios. ¿Quién le mandaba hablar¿Por qué no se había quedado con la maldita boca cerrada? Bueno, ya era tarde. Era absurdo continuar lamentándose por algo así. Dios. Qué estúpido.

.-Por fin te encuentro –oyó que decía la voz de alguién conocido.

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Ginny. La pequeña, respingona y dulce Ginny. Y, por si no se había percatado aún, su novia. En efecto, su novia. ¿Quién, Ginny¿Su novia¿Y a qué santo? Dios. Debía dejar ya de pensar tanto. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

.-¿Me buscabas?

.-Pues sí –dijo ella, algo alterada.

.-¿Qué ocurre?

.-Hermione me ha dicho algo.

.-¿Le has dado la poción?

.-No, no es nada de eso.

.-¿No¿Entonces de qué se trata?

.-Me ha dicho algo sobre nosotros que me ha hecho pensar.

.-¿El qué?

.-Dice que somos la pareja más sosa de Hogwarts.

Harry meditó durante unos instantes. Luego hizo una mueca.

.-La verdad es que está en lo cierto.

.-¡Lo admites!

.-¡Claro que no!

.-¡En qué quedamos!

.-Pues que no sé que puñetas quiere decir eso de "sosa".

.-Pues que no hacemos nada de lo que hacen las parejas normales.

.-¿Como qué?

.-¡Besarnos!

.-Ah.

.-¿No piensas besarme?

.-Es una opción.

.-¿Es que no te gusto?

.-Sí, bueno, no... sí... es que, te veo y no... no me apecte besarte. Lo siento.

Ginny hizo una mueca.

.-No lo entiendo. ¿Quieres que sigamos siendo novios o no?

.-¿Tengo que decidirlo ahora?

.-Estaría bien, sí, que me lo dijeras ahora.

.-Pues... ¿tú que piensas de todo esto? Tú eres más experta que yo en esto de las relaciones...

.-Creo que necesitamos una prueba.

.-¿Prueba...?

Ginny le agarró del cuello y le dio un buen morreo. Harry no sabía dónde colocar las manos y no podía evitar sentirse inmensamente torpe. Al parecer, a Ginny le ocurrió lo mismo y se desprendió de él con un suspiro. Ginny hizo una mueca.

.-Mejor lo dejamos.

.-Vale.

Y cada uno se fue por un lado del pasillo.

Fin del capítulo


	11. Proyecto ajuntamiento

_N.A.: Bueno, puesúltimamente estoy inspirada, estareis contentos, después de tantos meses de espera, ahora de golpe y porrazo todos los capítulos. Y este ya es el penúltimo, así que disfrutadlo.Pues eso, a contestar los reviews._

_**Eri mond licht:** siento mucho que no te gustase el capi, pero aunque las cosas no vayan exactamente como a tí te gustaría, porfa, acaba de leerte el fic, que este es ya el penúltimo capi!_

_**gaby weasley**__ bueno, esta vez no he desaparecido. Me encanta que te guste mi fic, y espero que disfrutes de los últimos capítulos. Lo de la actitud relajada de Harry se me ocurrió leyendo el quinto libro, pk la verdad, en ese libro no es k este en su mejor momento... En cuanto a lo de Ginny y él, estoy de acuerdo contigo, con lo de que se idealizó y tal. Gracias por dejar review!_

_**Sirenita:** esta vez no he tardado siglos en actualizar...jeje., si que está hecho un lío Harry, pero creo que en este capítulo se aclara bastante las ideas... k lo disfrutes!_

_**Mayeevans:** me encanta k te encante, en este capi tendrás lo k me pediste en cuanto a Harry, no es k se lance con los métodos más ortodoxos, pero bueno... el caso es que se lanza el chaval. Hasta pronto!_

_**Irtay Rowling:** he intentado seguir tu consejo en cuanto a los diálogos, ya me dirás k tal... Aki tienes todo el lío k se monta por la poción y bueno, no sé si te parecerá suficientemente largo este capítulo, de todos modos, espero que lo disfrutes..._

_Y, sin más dilación __Amigs__, aquí está el nuevo capítulo!  
_

_Capítulo 11_

_Proyecto "ajuntamiento"_

Ginny se tomó otra cerveza de mantequilla. Ojalá le afectase tanto como a los elfos. Lo único que quería era coger una buena borrachera. No es que le afectara lo de Harry… pero creía que por fin había encontrado un chico con el que saldría almenos más de dos semanas. Ni siquiera comprendía porque no había salido bien. Entre ellos existía una especie de química… no es que creyera en el amor verdadero, ni nada de eso, pero tenían una relación un tanto peculiar. Además¿por qué, si no eran más que amigos, le afectó tanto verle con Draco?

Draco… ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido estar con semejante energumeno. ¿Alguna vez le había gustado realmente o sólo era que estaba muy bueno? Porque la verdad, en ese aspecto, superaba con creces a Harry. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando¿En Draco¿Aquel frío, insensible e hipócrita Slytherin¿Aquel que la había abandonado porque se avergonzaba de ella? No podía creer que estuviera pensando en él. Y todo por culpa de Harry.

-Hola –la saludó alguien conocido.

Ginny levantó la cabeza y dio un respigno.

-Lárgate, Malfoy.

-Oh. ¿Ahora vuelvo a ser Malfoy? –dijo él fingiendo estar dolido, lo cual, no era ni lo más remotamente posible. Haciendo caso omiso de lo que ella le había dicho se sentó en la silla libre que había al lado de Ginny.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y extendió la mano con indignación.

-¿Qué parte del lárgate no has entendido¿El Larga¿O tal vez el te?

-Te estás volviendo absurda por momentos, Virginia.

-¡No me llames así!

-Antes te encantaba que te llamara así –repuso él, acariciándole suavemente el brazo.

Ginny apartó el brazo de su mano bruscamente.

-Antes era antes. Y ahora es ahora.

-Buena reflexión. Fíjate que a mí no se me hubiera ocurrido por nada del mundo pensar algo así. ¿Por qué¡Ah, sí! Porque acabas de decir una estupidez.

-Oye¿por qué no vas a decirle a otra chica de tu manera tan encantadora lo estúpida que es?

-Pero Virgina, si yo esto lo hago por tí, porqué sé que me echas de menos.

-¡Qué sabrás tú, maldito imbécil!

-Bueno… como has roto con Potter…

Ginny le lanzó una de esas miradas asesinas que fulminan.

* * *

Harry había esperado pacientemente en aquella esquina hasta ver aparecer a Kate. Pero aquel día estaba tardando más de lo normal. Tal vez supiera que él estaba acechando… sin embargo, justo en el instante que iba a darse por vencido, la vio aparecer con sus aires de altivez. 

-¡Ey, Kate! –exclamó Harry, interponiéndose en su camino.

Kate se sobresaltó de su repentina aparición.

-¡Harry¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Kate con un extraño nerviosismo.

-Te estaba esperando para hablar contigo.

-No sé porqué pero me huelo que no es sólo hablar lo que pretendes.

Harry frunció el ceño desconcertado hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

-No seas malpensada.

-Yo pienso lo que quiero. Y ahora, si no te importa demasiado, debo irme –murmuró ella mirando a sendos lados de la calle.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Estás nerviosa?

Una poco común risa histérica salió de los labios de ella.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

Harry arqueó una ceja, dejando claro si debía decir lo que era obvio.

-¿Tan obvio es? –preguntó ella, haciendo una mueca.

-Decir obvio es poco.

-Bueno, es que hoy he quedado por aquí con Snape y no quiero que nadie me vea con él. Dijo que era importante y que le importaba un pimiento lo que la gente pensara.

-Vaya, a lo mejor Voldemort le ha descubierto –dijo Harry alegre.

Pero a ella no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-No digas eso.

-Perdona –se disculpó él rápidamente.

-Me voy.

-Vale, si eso hablamos luego… -comenzó a decir mientras ella se marchaba, pero esta no le hizo ni caso- si te parece a tí, claro.

Le encantaba que le ignorasen.

* * *

Tras la vuelta de Hogsmeade, Harry había ido solo a cenar al Gran Comedor. La pelea de Ron y Hermione estaba durando más de lo normal y últimamente no se podía estar con ninguno de los dos. Y bueno, luego estaba lo de… 

-Harry –dijo Ginny, sentándose a su lado-. Independientemente de lo que haya ocurrido entre nosotros, teníamos un asunto pendiente en cuanto a Ron y Hermione.

Harry se sorprendió de la madurez de aquella chica. Y también de su testadurez.

-Bueno. ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Verás…

* * *

Fase 1. Ron 

-Oye, Harry¿se puede saber dónde me llevas?

-No te llevo a ninguna parte. Simplemente estamos paseando y charlando, como buenos amigos.

-No sé no sé…

-¿Entonces dices que en tu sueño aparecía una araña enorme con la cara de Hermione?

-Pues sí: era de lo más extraño, porque ella aparecía y me decía que tenía que comerme todos los libros o si no ella me descuartizaba. Y luego aparecía Ginny con un enorme bol de palomitas y se sentaba a verlo como si fuera un espectáculo. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Si yo te contara mis sueños…

-Ya lo haces.

-Sí, bueno, yo te cuento los que se van a hacer realidad para poder salvar el mundo. Los que no te cuento son los sueños de verdad.

-¿Y te da tiempo a soñar tanto? Porque entre que te despiertas gritando de las pesadillas y vuelves a dormirte lo veo un poco difícil…

-Oye ¿y si cambiamos de tema?

-Mejor. ¿Por qué ya no salís tú y Ginny? Justo cuando me entero de que salís, vais vosotros y rompéis.

Harry suspiró con alivio al ver que ya habían llegado.

* * *

Fase 2. Hermione 

-¿Dónde vamos? –preguntó Hermione sin comprender qué tramaba la peliroja.

-A tomar algo.

-¿Algo?

-¿Es que no puedo charlar con mi amiga mientras tomamos algo?

-Eh…, sí, claro, pero…

-¡Ya estamos!

* * *

Fase 3. Encuentro 

-¡Qué hace él/ella aquí! –exclamaron al unísono Ron y Hermione-. ¿Es alguna estratajema vuestra para que volvamos juntos? –hablaron, de nuevo, los dos a la vez diciendo exactamente las mismas palabras.

Ginny y Harry habían preparado un aula expresamente para el encuentro. La habían decorado como si fuera una cafetería, aunque tan sólo había una mesa al centro repleta de pasteles y bebidas y con dos sillas.

-Sólo queremos que arregléis vuestros problemas de una vez y no sigais arrastrandoos por los pasillos de Hogwarts como dos almas en pena.

-¡Mentira! –parecía que aquel día ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para decir cada palabra en el mismo instante.

-Mentira o no os quedareis aquí dentro hasta que hayais acabado con esta absurda pelea.

* * *

Fase 4. Encerrona 

Antes de que a Ron o a Hermione les hubiese dado tiempo de reaccionar, Harry y Ginny salieron corriendo del aula y les dejaron encerrados con llave.

Ron fue corriendo hacia la puerta y empezó a aporrearla.

-¡Malditos, dejadnos salir!

Harry y Ginny hicieron oídos sordos.

-Ron, no seas estúpido, así no van a abrirte. Déjame a mí –dijo ella dándose aires de superioridad.

-Por supuesto, dejemos que doña sabelotodo arregle el asunto –murmuró el sarcástico.

Hermione se limitó a echarle una mirada fulminante y a dirigirse a la puerta.

-Harry, Ginny, esto que estais haciendo es una tontería. Sabeis que si os entrometeis no arreglareis nada, sólo hacernos a todos perder el tiempo.

Sin contestación.

-¿Me habeis oído?

-Sí –oyó que decía la voz amortiguada de Ginny al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada. Que os quedais ahí –resolvió ella con toda la simpatía del mundo.

-¿QUÉ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA DE UNA VEZ! –vociferó Hermione empezando a aporrear la puerta al igual que había hecho anteriormente Ron.

-Sí, ya veo que tu sistema es el mejor… -repuso Ron, riéndose por lo bajo.

-¡Y TU CÁLLATE!

* * *

Fase 5. Espera 

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que deberíamos dejarlos aquí? –preguntó Harry.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo hasta que dejen de oírse gritos.

-Entonces… unas dos horas¿no?

-Más o menos.

-Em… ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y se sacó del bolsillo un pequeño frasco.

-¿Para qué quieres la poción sentimental?

Harry vaciló durante unos instantes.

-Eh… es para mí. Es que como últimamente he estado un poco… cabrón, pues… pensé que me iría bien.

-Ah –asintió Ginny sin creerse una palabra-. Claro. Bueno. Nos vemos en dos horas.

* * *

Fase 5.1. Resolviendo asuntos pendientes en la etapa de espera. 

Aquella chica parecía que tuviera un reloj interno o algo así. Siempre estaba cada en el mismo sitio y hora exacta. Era fácil predecir donde estaría en cada momento, ya que seguía su horario siempre de manera estricta. Ni siquiera tenía porqué aprenderse su excéntrico horario, sólo tenía que encontrar un sitio solitario.

Harry entró al Gran Comedor y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Kate estaba leyendo un libro cuando Harry se sentó a su lado.

-Si no fuera porque eres tú diría que me persigues.

-¿Perseguirte¿yo? Vaya tontería –dijo él en el tono más inocente del mundo.

-Sí, claro –murmuró ella incrédula.

Kate tomó el vaso que tenía al lado y bebió un sorbo de agua. A Kate no le pasó en absoluto desapercibida la mirada de Harry.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-A mí nada –negó él rápidamente-. Eh… puede beber yo un poco.

Kate se quedó un rato mirándole meditando.

-No. Y… si no te importa… voy a seguir leyendo.

-Claro que no me importa.

Kate volvió a dirigir los ojos hacia su interesante lectura. En aquel insante, Harry sacó el frasco que le había dado Ginny y vertió unas gotas de su contenido en el vaso de Kate. Luego volvió a guardarlo rápidamente. Kate volvió a mirarle frunciendo en ceño.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

-¿Yo? Nada.

Kate suspiró con exasperación.

-Está bien. Puedes beber si quieres.

-Eh… ya no me apetece –rechazó rápidamente Harry.

-Harry, estás más raro de lo normal.

-Es que… te queda tan poco agua que no quiero que te deshidrates. Si quieres, te terminas lo que te queda de agua y yo te traigo más. Como no tengo nada que hacer…

-Harry, no hace falta.

-Insisto.

-Bueno, si te hace ilusión…

Kate volvió a coger el vaso y se bebió lo que quedaba de agua. Luego le tendió el vaso a Harry.

-Ala, corre y traeme más agua.

-…sí, sí, ahora vuelvo.

Y se marchó corriendo. Kate se centró de nuevo en el libro. Hasta que empezó a sentir un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo... y una cierta urgencia por…

* * *

Problemas 

Harry volvía corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor con el vaso de agua lleno otra vez cuando chocó con Ginny.

-¡Harry¿Te encuentras bien? –exclamó ella con desesperación.

-Sí. ¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry desconcertado.

-He cometido un error. La otra vez la poción me la hizo Hermione y ahora…

-¿Qué ocurre? –dijo él con cierta urgencia, empezando a preocuparse.

-Pues… los efectos no son exactamente los mismos… en realidad lo que hace la poción es…

-¡Dilo ya!

-Despertar el apetito sexual.

-Joder, Ginny… –empezó a decir Harry algo mosqueado, pero se cortó abruptamente. Lo pensó mejor y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-. Bueno, ahora ya es igual, Ginny, nosotros no podemos hacer nada…

-¡No lo entiendes, Harry! Yo quería, quería…. Gastar una broma y…

-¿Y?

-Le di a Malfoy. Y ahora me persigue como un poseso.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Luego trató de contenerse al percatarse de las mirada asesina de Ginny.

-Ginny, que quieres que te diga… -Harry hizo una cara rarísma al tratar de contener la risa- disfruta.

-¡AHHH! –exclamó Ginny exasperada.

-¡Hasta luego! –dijo Harry marchándose corriendo de nuevo.

Apetito sexual

Harry casi tropezó al entrar al Gran Comedor de lo rápido que iba. Con alivio, vio que Kate seguía allí. Aunque ya no estaba apaciblemente sentada leyendo, sino que estaba andando de un lado para otro con nerviosismo y estrujando un papel entre sus manos. Harry se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro. Ella dio un salto y se giró asustada.

-¡TÚ¿Qué me has hecho! –exclamó ella haciendo un movimiento muy raro con las manos. Parecía que quería acercarse a él, pero luego estrujaba con más fuerza el papel que llevaba entre manos.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Harry todo inocentón, sintiendo el corazón en la boca al verla el aquel estado… si Ginny tenía razón…

-Pues que… así de repente siento el irresistible deseo de… -Kate se interrumpió y miró de reojo a Harry.

-Sigue –la alientó él.

-Has sido tú… tú me has hecho que…

-Por mí no te contengas, Kate –dijo él, con la mirada ávida fija en ella.

Kate dio un par de vueltas más, moviéndose con agitación y nerviosismo. Harry no podía imaginarse cómo sería aguantarse una cosa así. Pero era evidente que Kate tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad.

-Siento una cosa que me hace sentir… que me… -Kate se paró de repente delante de Harry y le miró con los ojos abiertos- en resumidas cuentas, que estoy muy cachonda.

Harry tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para mantener una compostura mínimamente seria.

-Vaya, Kate, eso es… increíble.

Kate extendió las manos y luego volvió a apretarlas en forma de puños.

-Temo que no pueda parar si empiezo algo. Pero ahora mismo te veo tan sexy…

Harry enrojeció sin poder evitar sonreir de la emoción.

-Gracias. Tú también estás muy…

-Basta de hablar y bésame ya de una vez –dijo ella con una voz seductora.

-Lo que tú digas –obedeció Harry sin rechistar.

La cogió de la cintura y la besó. Ella le pasó las manos por detrás de él y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Espera, espera… podrían vernos –dijo Harry separándola un poco de él.

-¿Y qué? Nunca he montado una orgía pero podría ser interesante –y volvió a besarle.

Harry trató otra de vez de separarse, pero con más dificultad.

-¿Por qué no vamos a otro sitio?

Kate suspiró con impaciencia

-Bueno… -dijo ella a desgana.

Harry le cogió la mano para que le siguiera. Sin embargo, mientras iban andando ella le daba besos en el cuello o le hacía cosquillas por debajo la túnica con la mano que tenía libre. Harry trataba de contenerla, pero aquello era más difícil de lo que creía. Cada vez que se cruzaban con alguien por el pasillo, Harry le cogía las dos manos para que se estuviera quieta, pero ella no paraba de moverse y reírse.

Estaban ya cerca del baño de los prefectos, el cual, sabía Harry que casi nunca había nadie. Los prefectos estaban tan atareados con sus trabajos que nunca se pasaban por allí y el resto de mortales no conocían tal paraíso. Harry tenía que reconocer que haber participado el el Torneo de los Tres Magos tenía sus ventajas. Justo cuando Harry ya divisó la entrada, se toparon con Snape.

Harry quiso morirse.

-¿Adónde se creen que van con tantas prisas? –siseó él mirando a Harry con desconfianza.

-Sólo… -Harry cogió la mano de Kate que estaba debajo de su túnica- paseábamos.

Kate soltó una carcajada al oír eso.

-¿Qué le hace tanta gracia, señorita Stevenson?

Kate dejó de reir y frunció el ceño.

-Deja de dar el coñazo, Severus, Harry ya lo sabe –dijo ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Qué…? –preguntó Snape perplejo.

-Deja ya de amargarte y desahógate un poco con mamá, que a los dos os vendrá bien.

Harry cerró la boca de Kate con la mano.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya –dijo Harry saliendo pitando de allí.

Snape no pudo reaccionar de lo petrificado que estaba.

Finalmente llegaron al baño de prefectos. Entraron a duras y penas y entonces Harry dejó de sujetar a Kate.

-Estás pálido como un muerto, Harry.

-No sabes el mal rato que me has hecho pasar –suspiró Harry agotado, sentándose en el suelo.

Kate se sentó a su lado.

-No seas aguafiestas –murmuró ella haciendo pucheros.

-Empiezo a pensar que esto no ha sido tan buena idea.

-Me alegro que lo digas –dijo ella, tranquilamente.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿De verdad crees que soy tan tonta como para beberme lo que fuera que me habías puesto en el vaso?

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo¿Qué¡CÓMO!

Kate sonrió.

-Lo escupí y luego te seguí. Oí tu conversación con Ginny.

-¿Entonces por qué… por qué…

-¿Por qué he fingido? No lo sé. Me apetecía divertirme.

Harry la miró incrédulo.

-Estás loca. Loca.

-Una loca que te gusta, si no me equivoco –dijo ella con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero luego recapacitó. Suspiró, abatido.

-Tienes razón.

-La próxima vez no trates de hechizarme, Harry Potter.

-¿Próxima…? Entonces tú…

Kate sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Harry sonrió también. No cabía de la felicidad. Se acercó a ella para besarla, cuando un chapoteó les interrumpió. Ambos intercambiaron miradas interrogativas y se levantaron para ver quien estaba allí.

En el baño, entre espuma y burbujas, estaba Ginny Weasley. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no parecía haberse percatado de que ellos estaban allí.

-¿Ginny? –la llamó Harry.

Ginny abrió de repente los ojos y les miró asustada.

-¿Qué haceis vosotros aquí?

-Ehh… pasábamos por aquí –carraspeó Harry sin saber donde mirar.

Ginny arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó Harry, tratando de desviar la conversación.

-Me estaba dando un baño. Si no os importa, preferiría estar sola.

-Claro –dijo Kate en seguida.

Ambos salieron corriendo del baño.

Cuando se hubieron ido, salió de entre las burbujas Draco Malfoy.

-¿Crees que han sospechado algo? –preguntó Draco, acercándose a ella.

-Nada en absoluto –siseó ella cogiéndole del cuello para besarle en los labios.

* * *

-Harry, sigo sin entender algo. 

-¿El qué?

-¿Por qué hicisteis aquella poción?

-Ah, eso... era para Ron y Hermione, para que dejaran de estar peleados... -Harry se cortó de repente, recordando su misión- ¡Ay, Dios¡Ron y Hermione!

_**Próximo capítulo, conclusión del fic**_


	12. ¿ y comieron perdices?

_N.A.: Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo! Este es mi muy especial regalo de Navidad; el último capítulo del amor está en el aire con la talla extra-larga! JoJoJo! Bueno sí, me he retrasado, pero lo he escrito que, como digo siempre, es lo que cuenta. La verdad es k tuve una pequeña crisis, después de leer el sexto libro de Harry Potter, los que lo hayan leído me comprenderán y para los que aún no lo hayan hecho... bueno, ya lo verán. Pero bueno, ya sabía desde un principio k no podía acertar con este fic los pensamientos de la autora... (y mucho menos escribiendo las cosas k yo he escrito). Y eso. Pues nada, k voy a contstar los reviews (k, por cierto, m he enterado k se puede contestar directamente o algo así, pero como hay reviews anónimos a los k no podría contestar, pues como k lo voy a hacer a la manera tradicional)._

_**Maye Evans**: bueno, pues de nada por contestar el review, la verdad es k siempre m alegra muchísimo recibir reviews, así k, k menos k contestarlos? Pues nada, no voy a continuar con el trabalenguas de k si me encanta k te encate mi fic... bueno eso, k ya nos entendemos. Espero k disfrutes de este capi! X cierto, gracias, por dejarme dos reviews, eso siempre anima._

_**Eri Mond Licht:** me alegra k el anterior capítulo no te pareciera mal... espero k pienses lo mismo de este de talla extra-larga. Bueno, siempre m han gustado las sorpresas y aquella de Draco y Ginny m pareció muy graciosa...Ron y Hermione... bueno, no te hablo de esos dos pk lo tienes k leer tu misma. Espero k te guste el desenlace final y k sigas leyendo alguno de mis otros fics._

_**Sirenita:** si supongo de debe parecer un sueño de nuevo k haya vuelto a actualizar... y además con el último capítulo! Pk, a decir verdad, siempre da pena acabar con una historia... pero más vale no abusar. Vas a ver como termina, a ver si te lo esperabas, si t parece bien, si no te gusta como acaba,etc, etc... Ya me dirás._

_**Irtay Rowling**: te has reído con el anterior? Bueno, ese es siempre mi objetivo principal. En lo referente a lo k se encontrará Harry... bueno, tú misma lo leeras... Sólo te digo k siempre me han gustado las sorpresas, los encuentros, desencuentros... bueno, tú leelo. Y Ginny... pues claro¿con quién iba a acabar si no?_

_**Lokixima:** siento haberlo dejado donde lo dejé, esta vez si k termina bien terminado (bueno, eso creo :D). Bueno, ya me contarás k tal..._

_**Maghika:** bueno, como ya te dije, el capítulo es extralargo, como regalito de navidad. Bueno, y supongo k tendrás k volver a leer los anteriores pa acordarte, pk ya hace tanto tiempo... Pues nada chica, disfrútalo!_

_Y nada, k aunque sea el último capi me gustaría k siguierais dejando reviews, más k nada x saber si os ha gustado, como os gustaría k fuera el próximo fic... Además como ahora puedo contestar directamente a los reviews... ¡Venga, que es Navidad¡K lo paséis muy bien!_

_Ciao!_

Capítulo 12

¿… y comieron perdices?

Aquello estaba siendo un desastre. Ya sabía Harry que aquello de hacer de celestino no iba a ir bien… Porque, para empezar, tanto él como Ginny, estaban tan preocupados de sí mismos que olvidaron por completo su plan. Cuando Harry llegó a la habitación donde habían estado encerrados Ron y Hermione, pudo comprobar que la eficacia de Ginny era la misma que la suya. Tampoco estaba allí. Claro, si se la había dejado bañándose... Pequeña inconsciente...

-¿Quieres abrir la puerta de una vez? –dijo Kate, impaciente, que le había acompañado hasta allí.

Harry la miró sorprendido, se había quedado bobo mirando la puerta... Más que nada, por miedo a lo que pudiera encontrarse dentro.

-Maldita sea, Harry¿tienes la llave o qué? –preguntó ella exasperada.

-Sí, sí, claro –aseguró rápidamente Harry sacando la llave. Sólo que el siguiente movimiento no fue el de meter la llave en la cerradura, sino que volvió a quedarse quieto con gesto reflexivo.

Kate suspiró.

-Dame –le ordenó ella, tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry, que ése día andaba un poco corto en reflejos.

-Que me des la llave para que abra la puerta.

¡Buen plan¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes la idea? Darle la llave a Kate, la cual, tenía el don de no ser perturbada por nada... bueno, por él sí... ¡Daba igual! Que se cargara ella con el marrón... dependiendo de la cara que hiciera ella, ya miraría o no lo que había dentro de la sala.

-¡Harry!

¡Otra vez se había quedado parado! Harry le tendió rápidamente la llave a Kate, temiendo que ella se estuviera planteando si dejarle el mismo día que habían empezado a salir. Sería un record, desde luego.

Kate cogió la llave a Harry con brusquedad y la introdujo en la cerradura. Tuvo que darle varias vueltas a la llave hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió. Kate asomó la cabeza y rápidamente volvió a sacarla.

-Vaya por Merlin –fue todo lo que ella pudo decir.

-¿Qué¡¿Qué¿Qué pasa ahí dentro? –exclamó Harry con nerviosismo.

Kate tomó aire.

-Pues... será mejor que lo veas tú mismo –le aconsejó ella, dejándole paso para que viera con sus propios ojos.

Harry se adelantó a ella tragando saliva con serias dificultades. ¿Y ahora qué¡¿Y ahora qué!

Puso una mano sobre la puerta y la abrió completamente.

Vaya.

No era exactamente lo que esperaba.

Lo que vio Harry fue lo siguiente: Hermione estaba en un rincón de la habitación, moviendo la cabeza como si fuera autista. A su lado, en la pared, había unas marcas que parecían señalar el paso del tiempo. En el centro, donde estaba la mesa que antes había estado repleta de comida y bebidas ahora estaba totalmente vacía. Ron estaba justo al lado, haciendo una montaña muy artística con los pasteles.

Desde luego, no era lo que esperaba.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Hermione, cuando le vio, roja de furia.

Harry estuvo tentado de volver a cerrar la puerta. Pero en lugar de ello se quedó donde estaba.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Ron al darse cuenta que estaba allí.

-¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ OS HABÉIS CREÍDO¡OS VOY A MATAR, A TI y a... ¿dónde está Ginny?

Hermione había ido corriendo hasta Harry chillando a pleno pulmón, hasta que salió de su pequeña cárcel y vio que Ginny no estaba allí. Ron también se apresuró en salir de allí.

-Eso. ¿Dónde está mi hermana? –preguntó Ron.

-La última vez que la vi se estaba dando un baño...

-¿Un baño¡NO OS HABRÉIS BAÑADO JUNTOS! –aquella vez fue Ron el que gritó.

-No, no, si ya no salimos...

Ron le miró desconfiado.

Fue entonces que llegó Ginny con una radiante sonrisa. Valiente feliz, pensó Harry.

-Ey, chicos... –la sonrisa de Ginny se borró rápidamente- eh... ¿se ha muerto alguien? –preguntó ella, tratando de aliviar la tensión. No hace falta decir que su fracaso fue estrepitoso.

-Tú y Harry sois los que os vais a morir –dijo Hermione, con voz peligrosa.

-Oye, sólo tratábamos de ayudar... ¿verdad, Harry?

Harry, por precaución, se había quedado momentáneamente mudo.

-¿Harry? –le llamó Ginny, desconcertada.

-Ehh... –dudó Harry, al ver las caras de Ron y Herimone- ¿puedo pedir el comodín del público?

Hermione soltó un bufido.

-¡Y encima se lo toma a cachondeo!

-No, no, qué va...

-¿Entonces también decías en cachondeo lo de el baño con Ginny? –siseó Ron haciendo una mirada asesina.

-Oíd, no, esto se está liando, en realidad, yo...

-Ya, ya. Porque me muero de ganas de ir al servicio, que si no... te enterabas –le advirtió Hermione-. Ya hablaremos.

Hermione se fue sin decir una palabra más...

-Sí, bueno... lo mismo que Hermione pienso yo –dijo Ron, siguiendo a Hermione.

-Yo me he dejado algo a medias. Luego nos vemos, Harry –dijo Ginny, marchándose a su vez.

Harry suspiró, abatido.

-Exactamente¿cuál era el plan? –dijo Kate, que había estado todo el rato allí pero que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada.

Harry se sorprendió de verla aún allí.

-Supongo que tú también te irás.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó ella.

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó él, rápidamente, acércandose tentativamente hacia ella.

-Entonces me quedo...

Harry iba a besarla cuando sonó la alarma del reloj de ella.

-¡Ostras¡Tengo que irme!

Kate le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

Y entonces Harry se quedó solo.

* * *

Ginny iba paseando tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando alguien la detuvo.

-Virginia... –murmuró Draco saliendo de un oscuro rincón.

Ginny dio un salto del susto.

-Draco... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Te esperaba.

-¿En serio? –se sorprendió ella-. Oye... lo de antes...

-Lo de antes ha sido fantástico.

-Sí, lo sé, pero...

-Lo nuestro no puede ser –terminó él la frase por ella.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-Volveríamos a tener que decir las mismas mentiras... y la historia se repetiría... y volveríamos a sufrir.

-Exacto.

Ginny no podía creer que por una vez estuvieran de acuerdo. Aunque, la verdad, hubiera preferido que no fuera así.

-Entonces... no volveremos a vernos.

-No.

-Vale pues... adiós –susurró ella.

Ginny pasó delante de él sin siquiera mirarle. Él se quedó un rato mirándola, pero ella no se giró ni una sola vez, hasta que finalmente él dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ginny miró tras ella para ver si él seguía allí, pero él ya había doblado la esquina. Suspirando, Ginny subió las escaleras.

* * *

-¿No crees que deberíamos decírselo?

-No.

-Pero es nuestro mejor amigo...

-Lo que hizo estuvo muy muy mal y lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé, pero de no haber sido por ellos tú y yo no habríamos vuelto.

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

-No seas ingenuo. Con o sin ellos, tarde o temprano hubiésemos vuelto.

Ron meneó la cabeza, no muy convencido.

-Ya, pero esto de dejar de hablarle... no creo que esté bien. El pobre... encima que acaba de romper con Ginny... estará hecho polvo.

En aquel momento, apareció Ginny y se sentó en uno de los asientos de la mesa de Gryffindor del Gran Comedor. Tenía la cara apagada y ni siquiera reparó en que su hermano y su cuñada habían estado todo el rato ahí cuchiceando.

-¿Ginny?

Ginny levantó la vista.

-Ah, hola, Ron –dijo ella lacónica.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –le preguntó Hermione con cierta preocupación.

-Qué va. Nada. Estoy perfectamente.

Hermione le hizo una de esas miradas suyas de no creerse ni una palabra.

-Oye... si te sientes culpable o algo por lo que tú y Harry nos hicisteis a Ron y a mí... no tienes porqué, en realidad, ahora volvemos a estar juntos...

-¿En serio? Me alegro mucho –les felicitó Ginny tratando de parecer alegre.

-Creo que no se siente mal por eso –murmuró Ron, al ver su cara.

-Estoy bien, de verdad¡dejadlo ya! –dijo Ginny, levántandose de golpe y marchándose.

-Ya está. Es por Harry –dijo Ron, finalmente, haciéndose el entendido.

* * *

-Oye, Harry. Que nos van a ver.

-Me da igual.

Harry volvió a besar a Kate en el cuello. Ella gimió.

-Ya, pero... nos van a ver.

Harry paró y dirigió la mirada hacia los ojos de ella.

-¿Tanto te avergüenzas de mí?

-Es que... después de cómo te he tratado... sería raro.

-Ya, entonces lo de anunciar en público nuestro compromiso¿nada? –dijo Harry, sarcástico.

Kate le golpeó el hombro con la palma de la mano. Harry sonrió y le cogió la mano.

-Eso no lo digas ni en broma... –le amenazó ella.

-Vale, vale. Pero sabes que tarde o temprando la gente tendrá que enterarse... yo sé de más de una pareja que lo ha mantenido en secreto y al final...

-Pero esto es el principio. Y yo necesito que el principio no sea público.

-Está bien. ¿Entonces cuando entremos al Gran Comedor no podré besarte?

-¡Deja ya de hacer broma, que me pones nerviosa!

-Mira quien fue hablar... con lo mal que me lo hiciste pasar ayer...

-Eso era completamente diferente. Te di tu merecido, por intentar envenenarme.

-¡No quería envenenarte!

-No, sólo querías que te encontrara irresistiblemente atractivo por medio de una poción, es totalmente diferente...

-¡Oh, por favor, cállate ya!

Kate no pareció darse por aludida, así que Harry la besó para que tuviera los labios ocupados en otra cosa que no fuera criticarle... Si no fuera porque le gustaba tanto besarla, no la aguantaría.

* * *

Ginny salió del Gran Comedor para tratar de aclararse las ideas. Aquello de Draco la estaba afectando más de lo que creía, y no debería ser así. Si estaba haciendo aquello era precisamente para evitarse futuro sufrimiento... Aunque claro, si en aquel momento ya se encontraba mal, tampoco es que aquella táctica le fuera de mucha utilidad. ¡Basta! Debía dejar de pensar en el tema, debía dejar de pensar en novios y en...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las risas ahogadas de una romántica pareja. Ginny no les vio, pero se escondió para que no la vieran. Lo último que ella quería es que pensaran que era una pervertida o algo así y que le gustaba ver a las parejas tontear. Permaneció un buen rato oculta entre las sombras, pero aquella pareja era más empalagosa de lo que pensaba. Estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite y de decirles cuatro cosas sobre el código de conducta, pero entonces (por fin) se despidieron.

Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta al ver de quien se trataba. Ella entró en el Gran Comedor, mientras que él se quedó en el corredor con sonrisa de bobo.

-¡Harry!

Harry ahogó un grito al ver a Ginny salir de su escondite.

-¡Ginny¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-Pues ya ves, dar una vuelta, ver como te besuqueabas con Kate Stevenson... –comentó Ginny, como quien habla del tiempo.

Harry hizo una mueca.

-... ¿nos has visto?

-Pues va a ser que sí –asintió ella, sarcástica.

-No dirás nada¿verdad?

Ginny hizo como que se lo pensaba.

-Ahora mismo me estaba acordando yo de una situación muy muy parecida que vivimos tú y yo. Aunque los papeles se hayan cambiado en este caso.

-Yo te encubrí –le recordó Harry.

-A tu manera, sí. Aunque, claro, tampoco olvides la de sermones que me diste acerca de Draco, sobre si era un buen chico o no...

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Harry, mirándola de soslayo.

-¿Yo? Nada, nada. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconfiado?

-No, yo sólo pensaba...

-¡Ajá!

-¡Pero si no he dicho nada...!

-Venga, suéltalo…

-Pensaba que… podrías hablar con Draco.

Harry se quedó un rato mirándola, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Perdón?

Ginny se retorció el jersey con las manos.

-Quiero que averigües si le gusto –dijo con la boca pequeña.

-¡Perdón!

-¡Chico¡Pareces un disco rallado!

Harry no se salía de su incredulidad.

-Pues eso. Me lo dices y, entonces¡pluf, como si por unos segundos yo hubiese sido ciega –dijo ella, mostrando de una manera muy gráfica el significado de sus palabras-. Y cierra la boca, que pareces bobo. Bueno, hasta luego.

Ginny se fue.

Y Harry se preguntó qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

-Chantaje. Eso es lo que ha sido, ni más ni menos.

-Estás exagerando. Tan sólo ha sido… un consejo.

-Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso. Fíjate cómo me parto de la risa. Mira, mira, me destornillo, me caigo al suelo de la risa que me hace –dijo ella, con la cara hiper-seria-. Fíjate que me hace tanta gracia que he alcanzado un nivel superior en el que mis facciones están rectas. ¿Lo ves? Fíjate.

-Por favor, estás sacando las cosas de quicio.

Kate enarcó una ceja, observando con reprobación a Snape.

-Has amenazado en suspenderme si tus "sospechas" de que _ando_ con Potter son ciertas.

-Ésas no son las palabras que yo he utilizado –se defendió él.

-Además, ya te lo he dicho. Le odio. A muerte. Jamás se me ocurriría liarme con un energúmeno como él. Lo sabes.

-¿Entonces lo que vi el otro día eran imaginaciones mías? –preguntó él, no muy convencido.

-Por supuesto. Si no le soporto.

* * *

Kate fue directa a los labios de Harry en cuanto le vio entrar en el aula vacía. Pero algo fallaba. Harry no parecía responder. Kate se separó ligeramente de él, pero sin llegar a dejar de rodearle el cuello con sus brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué? –preguntó él, como ido.

Entonces Kate apartó los brazos de él.

-Vamos. Dímelo.

-Nada. Te juro que nada.

-Ya, ya.

Kate le miró de soslayo.

-No se lo habrás dicho a alguien.

-¿Yo? –reclamó él, con una voz excesivamente aguda-. Qué va.

-Vale. ¿Quién es?

-Te digo que…

Kate empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Harry. Harry empezaba a estar realmente nervioso. Temía a aquella mujer.

-Harry…

-¿Qué? –murmuró Harry, con un ligero temblor de voz.

-… ¿tú eres virgen?

A Harry le dio un tremendo ataque de tos.

-¿C-cómo dices?

-Digo que si quieres tener alguna esperanza de tener hijos… hables de una vez –siseó ella, deteniéndose justo enfrente de él y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Harry supo en aquel mismo instante que hablaba en serio.

-Ginny.

-¿SE LO HAS DICHO A TU EX! –vociferó Kate, hecha una fiera.

Harry se puso detrás de una mesa para protegerse de ella.

-¡Yo no se lo he dicho, nos ha visto mientras… bueno, eso.

-Ah –murmuró ella, algo cohibida.

Silencio.

Harry se mantuvo detrás de la mesa, por si acaso le daba otro arranque.

Kate tenía la cabeza agachada, y no decía nada.

-… ¿Kate?

-Y… -empezó a decir, pero no continuó.

-¿Si? –preguntó Harry, con cautela.

-Humm… ¿mantendrá el secreto?

-Bueno… si hablo con Malfoy –dijo Harry con un suspiró, mientras trataba de hacer una maniobra de acercamiento.

-¿Malfoy? –exclamó ella. Harry volvió a alejarse-. ¿Qué coño tiene que ver él con todo esto¿También lo sabe?

-¡No, claro que no! –se apresuró a asegurar Harry-. Es que… bueno, me dijo que averiguara si estaba enamorado de ella.

-Ah, bueno, eso –dijo ella, con un respigno-. Pues no hace falta que le preguntes, lo está.

-¿Lo está?

-Enamorado de ella.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. ¿Por qué te parece tan raro?

-No sé. Creía que sólo era algo sexual.

-Ah. ¿Cómo lo nuestro?

-¿Lo nuestro?

-Lo que hay entre nosotros.

-Que… ¿eso es lo que hay? –preguntó Harry, inseguro.

-Sí¿no? Tú no me quieres¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –aseguró él rápidamente. Pero pronto se arrepintió de haber hablado tan deprisa.

-Oh. Claro. Pues lo mismo yo –dijo ella, con un tono muy poco convincente.

Harry hizo un intento de sonrisa.

-Lo que yo imaginaba.

* * *

-Te quiere.

-¿Me quiere?

-Sí, eso es lo que he dicho.

-¡Oh, Harry, Harry! –exclamó Ginny emocionada, abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarle.

En otro rincón de la sala común, alguién cuchicheaba mientras les observaba.

-¿Lo ves? Todavía se quieren –susurró Ron.

Hermione no las tenía todas consigo.

En aquel momento, Harry la apartó de entre sus brazos, azorado.

-Bueno, ya está. Ahora te toca a ti.

-Por supuesto Harry. Ni siquiera sé de qué me estás hablando.

Harry sonrió, con alivio.

-Por cierto… ¿te lo dijo él?

-Mmm… en realidad fue Kate.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-¿Kate¿Y ella cómo lo sabe?

-Pues no sé… pero te aseguro que ella siempre tiene razón.

Ginny soltó un resoplido.

-Pues buenos estamos.

-Oye¿por qué no olvidamos todo este tema de una vez por todas¿no estás harta de mentiras y secretos?

Ginny hizo una mueca.

-Supongo que… -Ginny se interrumpió abruptamente, sus ojos se habían clavado en cierto lugar de la Sala Común-. ¡Serán cabrones!

Harry siguió el dedo acusador que levantó Ginny hasta que sus ojos llegaron a unos muy acaramelados Ron y Hermione. A pesar de que Harry se sintió algo indignado por el hecho de que sus amigos le hubiesen escondido algo tan importante (como que habían vuelto a volver), su cabreo no tenía ni punto de comparación con el berrinche que se cogió Ginny.

-¿Qué significa esto! –rugió Ginny, dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hacia ellos y sin bajar el dedo acusador.

Hermione, que estaba encima de Ron, cayó al suelo, llevándose un duro golpe.

-Auch… Ginny –refunfuñó Hermione, enderezándose-, oye no te pongas así…

-¡Que no me ponga así!

Harry tuvo que retenerla de los brazos para que no se abalanzara sobre Hermione.

-Ginny, contrólate –le susurró Harry al oído.

Y, para sorpresa de Harry y del resto de los presentes, se tranquilizó. Sin embargo, se zafó de Harry con brusquedad.

-Está bien. Explicaos.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada.

-Bueno. Pues lo que ves. Hemos vuelto –sentenció Ron.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente y parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Y ya está? Es decir, que encima de que Harry y yo os ayudamos para que volvieráis¿no nos decís nada?

-Ehh… -carraspeó Ron.

-Verás, Ginny, por muy agradecidos que pudiéramos estar por ayudarnos a volver a estar juntos, ese es un asunto que no os incumbe. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si yo decidiera que ahora debes estar con Harry o con cualquier otro chico? No sienta bien que la gente quiera dirigir tu vida.

Ginny hizo una mueca y miró hacia otro lado, algo avergonzada.

Aprovechando el silencio, Ron habló.

-Por cierto… hablando de todo un poco –dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa-; ¿qué es lo que hay ahora entre vosotros dos?

Harry levantó una ceja y miró a Ginny. Ginny hizo una media sonrisa.

-¿Eres un cotilla, eh, Ron? –le reprochó su hermana pequeña.

-Mira quién fue a hablar.

-Sólo somos amigos –dijo rápidamente Harry, antes de que la cosa pudiera ir a más.

-Pero… no lo entiendo… ¿si no queréis a otra persona, por qué no salís juntos?

_Buena pregunta.

* * *

_

Kate cogió un par de piedras. Fue hasta la orilla del río y lanzó una. Se quedó observando como rebotaba en el agua. Qué cosa más curiosa. Siempre se había preguntado cómo podían rebotar esas piedras en el agua. Sí. Un asunto que árduamente le había carcomido la cabeza. Desde luego, un tema en el que pensar si se tenía tiempo. O si no se quería pensar en otra cosa.

Tiró la otra piedra.

Ésa cosa. Ése tema, temita, tema.

Humm… tendría que ir a buscar más piedras si quería aparentar que estaba haciendo algo. Buf.f… pero le daba tanta pereza.

En fin. Podía hacer algo útil, como ir a la biblioteca y estudiar. Jo. Vaya plan.

Se dejó caer sobre el suelo. Qué pereza le daba hacer cualquier cosa. Lo único de lo que se sentía capaz en aquel momento era de sentarse y quedarse mirando el lago, embobada.

Ay, auix… iba a quedarse dormida allí mismo. Mmm qué sueño.

Entonces oyó los pasos de alguien tras suyo. Pero ni siquiera se molestó en girarse. Él llego hasta donde estaba ella y se sentó a su lado.

Suspiro.

Kate alzó las cejas y se giró hacia su compañero de suspiros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco se giró también hacia ella.

-¿Y tú?

-Ya. Puede que después de todo no seamos tan diferentes.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó él, suspicaz.

Kate apoyó la barbilla sobre sus brazos, que a su vez reposaban encima de sus rodillas.

-¿Por qué no estás con Weasley?

Él ladeo la cabeza, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Bueno –murmuró ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. No me contestes, si no quieres.

Y volvió su vista hacia el lago.

Finalmente se dio por vencido. Suspiró.

-La primera vez no funcionó. ¿Por qué esta iba a ser diferente?

-Quizá porque habéis aprendido de vuestros errores –se aventuró a decir ella.

-¿Y desde cuando tú sabes tanto de estos temas?

Kate tomó aire. Volvió a girarse hacia él.

-Desde que también soy víctima.

-Muy poético.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza. Él se quedó un rato observándola con un brillo en los ojos.

-Es Potter¿verdad?

Kate se mordió el labio inferior, vacilante. Ella se limitó a agachar la cabeza.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno… ya sabes, soy un experto con las relaciones de amor-odio.

-Ya… -Kate miró hacia otro lado, pensativa y luego volvió a mirarle-. ¿Sabes? No estoy segura de que esas relaciones puedan… funcionar.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿No? Hace un rato decías lo contrario.

-¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que dices? Se trata ni más ni menos que de Potter. Jamás creí que podría caer tan bajo.

-Bueno, eso no te lo niego.

Kate le miró algo dolida.

-Muchas gracias por los ánimos –murmuró ella sarcástica.

-Si quieres a alguien que te diga lo que quieres oír búscate alguien que no sea de Slytherin. Pero ya sabes que hablando conmigo sólo conseguirás escuchar grandes verdades. Podrán doler, sí… pero serán siempre verdades.

Kate hizo una media sonrisa.

-Tienes un sentido del humor muy curioso…

-No era broma –contestó él, tajante, sin una gota de gracia en la cara.

-Oh –se limitó a decir ella, levantando las cejas-. Pues nada chico, me voy.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí. Debo arreglar un asunto. Y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Él se limitó de hombros.

-Puede. Un día de estos.

* * *

-Virginia…

Ginny se dio la vuelta y vio que Draco salía de detrás de una columna. Ginny se quedó un poco parada al verle, pero luego supo reaccionar.

-Ya te he dicho mil y una veces que ése no en mi nombre…

-¿Realmente prefieres que te llame Ginebra? –preguntó él, con un gesto burlón.

-No¡con Ginny basta y sobra! –dijo ella en un cuchicheo, mirando a ambos lados del pasillos.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora, en realidad yo quería… -Draco carraspeó, sin sabes muy bien sin seguir o no.

Ginny cada vez estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

-¿Qué, qué?

-Verás, no es tan fácil…

-Oye Draco, lo que sea que tengas que decirme dilo ya, porque de un momento a otro vendrá mi herm…

-Vale, vale –la hizo callar él, ahora más nervioso que ella (si es que eso era posible)-. Mira, Ginny, yo…

Ginny se acercó a él, porque el tono de su voz había ido bajando hasta convertirse en un murmullo incomprensible. Sólo fue hasta que estaba a unos pocos milímetros de él que se dio cuenta de su error: se había acercado demasiado. El olor, ése perfume… ésa pasión y deseo que durante tanto tiempo habían estado contenidos…

Draco abandonó todo intento de explicarse con palabras, para cogerla, abrazarla y besarla con ése deseo ardiente que le carcomía por dentro. ¿Cómo se le podía haber ocurrido poder vivir sin ella?

No fue hasta unos segundos más tarde, justo en el momento más interesante (ella había empezado a desabrocharle la camisa mientras que él investigaba regiones muy interesantes de su falda), que su pregunta fue contestada.

-¡MALDITO¡ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANA!

Aquel, no hace falta decirlo, era Ron.

* * *

-¿Entonces os pilló en plena faena?

Una ojerosa Ginny con muy malas pintas asintió.

-Sí –suspiró ella, abatida-. Si lo vieras… fue horrible.

-Puedo imaginarlo –aseguró Harry, haciéndose una imagen mental muy clara.

Ginny se giró hacia él.

-Sí, es cierto, tú también lo viviste. Y además desde los dos puntos de vista…

-Pues sí, ahora que lo dices…

Su discurso fue brutalmente interrumpido por el choque frontal con alguien.

-¡Kate!

-¡Harry!

Miradas incómodas. Especialmente las dirigidas hacia Ginny.

-Bueno, chicos, yo debo irme a clase –se apresuró a decir ella, desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

-Menuda cara… -comentó Kate, por decir algo, ya que un silencio sustancialmente desagradable se impuso en aquel momento.

-Uy sí, terrible… su hermano la pilló de pleno con Malfoy.

-Buf… qué horror.

Silencio. Más miradas.

-Creo que debemos hablar sobre un tema –dijo finalmente Kate.

-¿Un tema?

-Ajá.

-Pues tú dirás.

-Bueno, el otro día dijimos que… lo que había entre nosotros era sólo sexo y esto…

-Eso dijimos, sí –afirmó Harry.

-Pero… bueno, no sé…

-¿No crees que sea correcto enrollarte con alguien a quien no quieres?

-Exacto –confirmó ella, aliviada por el hecho de que lo hubiera dicho él.

-¿Y qué sugieres?

-Bueno, em… pues, creo que…

-¿Quieres que lo dejemos?

-No, no –se apresuró a negar ella-. ¿Es que tu si?

-No, qué va, qué va.

-Pues iba a decir que… no tiene por qué ser amor, pero… un ligero afecto sí… Más que nada por nuestros padres.

-Claro. En su memoria.

-Eso es.

Volvieron a quedarse un rato en silencio. Harry la miró de soslayo, casi sin atreverse.

-¿Puedo besarte ya?

Kate le miró algo sorprendida, pero luego se rehizo.

-No sé a qué estás esperando.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces, la empujó contra pared, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó. Ella pasó sus manos por encima del pecho de él y le devolvió el beso con igual pasión. Tan sólo se separaron breves segundos para respirar, cuando se dieron cuenta que alguien les observaba.

-Ginny… -la llamó Harry, sin llegar a soltar a Kate.

-Hola, chicos, sólo me quedé por… -los labios le temblaron-. ¡Joder¡No puedo creer que mi hermano nos pillara así…!

Kate y Harry se miraron mutuamente y luego volvieron a dirigir la mirada hacia Ginny.

-Vale, vale¡ya me voy!

Y esta vez, sí, subió por las escaleras para ir a clase.

Kate y Harry se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse.

_Fin_


End file.
